


I Know You, Lou

by aussie_direction (gayalmighty)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Fanfiction, Flashbacks, Innocent Harry, Kid Fic, M/M, Reunions, Sad Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 58,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayalmighty/pseuds/aussie_direction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But... I know you, Lou."   "You don't know anything about me."<br/>.<br/>Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, were the best of friends, and next-door neighbours. Inseparable, and the perfect pair.<br/>Until Louis and his family moved away when they were still children, never to be heard from again.<br/>Now, 6 years later, they find their paths crossing again. As they remember old times and re-live some of their favourite childhood moments, they begin to become inexplicably tied up in each other's lives, once again.<br/>Maybe new feelings come into play, maybe old feelings arise, and maybe they might just figure out what they couldn't quite understand when they were only kids.<br/>.<br/>**So they're both 18 in this fic. Louis will have turned 18 in december, and then Harry turns 18 the february after, so they're a couple months apart, Louis is slightly older. Making Louis' birthday December 24th 1996 and Harry's February 1st 1997.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

October 26th 2006

.

Harry's eyes snapped open the moment he heard his alarm go off. The 9-year-old rubbed his eyes, and grinned as he looked up at the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to his ceiling.

He turned his head towards the clock, the bright lights of the numbers making him smile even more.

7:30am.

Louis would be over soon so they could walk to school together.

"Harry!" Harry heard his mum's voice coming up the stairwell, and into his bedroom. "You awake?"

She was probably in the kitchen, Harry thought, making him some kind of delicious breakfast, like she did every morning.

"Yes mum!" Harry shouted back, throwing the red blankets back as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Louis will be here soon!" He heard his mum call out again. "Make sure you're ready!"

"Yes mum!" Harry answered again, this time through a yawn.

Harry stretched his arms above his head and switched on the lights before heading over to his dresser.

He looked in the mirror above it, the outside adorned with stickers and pictures. Some were of he and Louis, some of them with their other friends, some of Liverpool FC, his favourite football team, and the rest were just stars and other decorations he'd stuck there.

He ruffled his unruly curls a little bit as he pulled his pyjama top, blue and printed with a big fish on his chest, off and over his head.

He then took off the matching pants and threw them under his pillow, before making the rest of his bed, like his mum taught him.

He quickly went back to his dresser and pulled out some clothes to put on, running out of his room in his underwear and down the hallway to the bathroom.

The tiny little pitter-patter of his feet managed to catch the attention of his older sister, Gemma, who opened the door to her bed room and stopped her little brother just as he got to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Harry!" The 12-year-old grumbled as she knocked on the door. "It's my turn to go first!"

"No its not!" Harry giggled through the door, pressing his cheek against it as he smiled at his sister's anger.

"Harry!" She squealed again. "I have to get ready for school!"

"So do I." Harry retorted with a grin. "Louis' gonna be here soon!"

"Oh, so you have to look good for your boyfriend?" Gemma teased, making Harry opened the door and poke his head out.

"He's not my boyfriend." Harry stated, before going back inside and closing the door.

"Sure he's not." Gemma rolled her eyes. "Just hurry up."

Inside the bathroom, Harry rolled his eyes too and ignored her, pulling on his clothes.

When he was done, he looked in the mirror and splashed his face with some water before brushing his teeth.

Louis wasn't his boyfriend. He was his best friend. Besides, boys are supposed to like girls, and Harry was still at the age where he thought girls had cooties.

And it was still going to be another couple of years before he realized that it wasn't even girls that he was interested in.

Harry frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was so poofy, he didn't like it. It had always been like that, and in the past year it had only gotten curlier and curlier.

Louis teased him about it sometimes, but Harry knew he actually liked it. Sometimes he petted it and called Harry his kitty cat and he liked the tickle on his face when they hugged and it got on his cheek.

So Harry cupped his hands under the tap and splashed some water onto his hair, trying to flatten it.

"Harry!"

Harry groaned when he heard his sisters moaning and incessant knocking on the door yet again.

"Okay!" Harry answered, ruffling his hair one more time before opening the door.

"Finally!" Gemma huffed, pushing past Harry before he ran back down the hallway to his bedroom.

He grabbed his Ninja Turtles backpack, stuffed his homework inside and put it on his bed. He went to his desk and grabbed his folder, decorated with silly pictures that he and Louis drew during class, and his pencil case, that had Louis' handwriting all over the inside.

The older lad enjoyed writing on Harry's school things, it was a way that he could publicly let everyone know that Harry was his best friend.

Harry smiled at the silly drawings, and put them both in his bag.

"Breakfast is ready, love!" Harry heard Anne shout from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Harry answered, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he grabbed his favourite jacket and headed downstairs.

When he got to the bottom, he rounded the corner into the kitchen to see his mum in front of the stove, cooking some eggs for her son.

"Good morning, mummy." Harry chirped, running up behind her and hugging her waist, his tiny head only reaching her stomach.

"Morning sweetie." She answered, hugging him back as she leant down to kiss the top of his head.

Then Harry went around to the other side of the bench, climbing up on one of the breakfast bench stools.

He dropped his bag and jacket on the floor as he settled into the seat, awaiting the food.

He had to kneel, but he didn't mind. It was worth having a delicious breakfast.

Anne smiled as she placed a steaming hot plate of food in front of him, and he smiled.

"Thanks mummy!" Harry clapped his hands before grabbing his knife and fork and beginning.

"Done your homework?" She asked as he placed her chin in her hand and smiled at him.

Harry nodded, his mouth full of eggs, making his mum laugh a little.

"Good morning, Styles!"

Harry heard the woman speak and front door slam closed and immediately looked towards the kitchen doorway.

Louis and his mum, Jay, had just walked in and were entering the kitchen.

"Hello, Jay." Anne smiled at her, before turning her gaze to Louis. "Hi Louis."

"Hello, Annie." Louis chimed, waving to her quickly before running over to Harry.

The little boy smiled at his best friend and climbed up into the chair next to him.

"Curly!" He greeted him with a hug, which Harry returned, his mouth full of food.

Curly was the name Louis had given Harry so long ago, neither could remember, because of his crazy curly hair.

"Hi Wouwee." He grinned before licking up some of the eggs hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"You're gross." Louis shook his head. "Eat properly, you loser."

So Harry made a show of eating like a caveman, shoving his food in his mouth as he chewed and stared directly at Louis.

The mother's didn't pay them any attention, they just let them be. It was better that way. No one could understand the two boy's bond, they were very close, so it was better if no one tried.

Louis giggled and tried to push Harry away as he made faces at him, that's when he felt his hair.

"Your hair's wet!" Louis exclaimed, taking his hand back.

"It was too poofy." Harry shrugged.

"So you wet it?" Louis asked.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "It made it less poofy."

"Awh." Louis pouted, his bottom lip sticking out. "But I like your crazy hair."

"Harry," Anne scolded her son, interrupting their little conversation. "C'mon, finish up now."

Louis nodded along with her, crossing his arms as he tried to imitate her, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Yes mum." Harry grumbled, swallowing down one last mouthful before pushing the plate away.

So Anne took the plate and Harry jumped down off the chair, putting on his jacket as Louis did the same and they went to sit on the couch.

Harry turned on the TV and Louis jumped next to him, their arms and legs touching as they sat side by side.

"Please don't put on Ninja Turtles again." Louis smiled, and the other boy looked at him. "You've already made us watch all of them, Harry."

"Well." Harry poked his tongue out at him. "Since you asked nicely." He teased, handing the remote to him.

But right as Louis touched it, Harry jerked it back.

"HA!" He laughed. "There's no way I'd let you turn off Ninja Turtles."

"Harry!" Louis laughed, tackling him so he was on top of him on the couch.

Harry let out a shriek and started laughed as Louis put his knees on either side of Harry's hips and sat on him, trying to grab the remote.

The boys laughed and laughed as they wrestled, their chests pressed together

"Shouldn't you boys be heading off?" Jay asked them as she appeared, leaning in the doorway. "You'll be late to school if you don't head off soon."

Louis looked up at her, and got off of Harry, the both of them standing up as they giggled and shoved each other lightly.

"Yeah." Louis nodded as the two of them went back to the kitchen and got their bags.

"Bye mum." Harry smiled at Anne and gave her another hug, while Louis did the same thing with Jay.

Then, they rugged up and headed out the door, saying one last goodbye before the door was closed and they were outside.

"C'mon!" Harry eyes glistened as he took Louis hand and pulled him down the little steps.

They walked side-by-side down the front path and then out the little gate, onto the pavement where they walked past Louis' house, next door, and then onwards to their school.

"Did you read that book we were supposed to read?" Louis asked as they swung their hands.

"Yeah." Harry smiled and nodded. "I kinda liked it."

"You're so weird, Curly." Louis laughed. "Why do you like reading so much?"

"Because it's fun!" Harry answered with a smile. "Why don't you like it?"

"Because it's boring." Louis replied, shaking his head.

"Well I think it's fun." Harry commented, with a grin.

"Of course you do, you dork." Louis laughed, and Harry laughed along with him, knowing he was only joking.

Louis squeezed Harry's hand, and the curly headed boy smiled.

And that was how it went, LouisandHarry, HarryandLouis. Everywhere they went, they went together.

They were the best of friends, incredibly close and always had been. Since they day their families moved in next to each other, Anne and Jay had become close friends, and so had their sons.

Harry's older sister liked Louis' younger ones, and they played dolls together a lot.

Which meant Harry and Louis got to play together all the time.

They had sleepovers where they watched films, played make-believe in the tree-house and walked to and from school together where they talked and watched clouds and just enjoyed being boys.

And everyday was the best day when they were together.

Until it was all gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day - 2015

.

Harry groaned when he heard his alarm go off. He rolled over in his bed to squint at his clock, the alarm making a racket in his ear.

7:30am.

Harry sighed as he reached out to turn it off, and then roll over onto his back.

He stared up at his ceiling and the outlines from where his glow-in-the-dark stars used to be stuck above his head.

"Harry!" He heard his mother's voice lilting up the stairs from the kitchen. "Are you awake, honey?"

He sighed and closed his eyes briefly, before sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Yes mum!" He called out, running a hand over his face before he stood up and stretched.

The 18-year-old had gotten taller over the summer break since he'd graduated high school. The growth spurt meant that he'd had to get an entirely new wardrobe so he had clothes that fit.

And considering that he was going away to start university, he decided that he should get a whole new look.

He wandered over to the dresser and pulled out some skinny jeans and a button up shirt before opening his bedroom door.

He sleepily trudged down the hallway to the bathroom. Where he used to have to fight his sister for it every morning, Gemma had since moved out, so he had it all to himself.

He closed the door and took a quick shower before stepping out and wrapping a towel around himself. Then, he stood in front of the mirror and stared at his face.

His hair had gotten much longer, now reaching his shoulders and much less curly than it had been.

He shook out his locks and ran a towel over his head, drying his hair before running a hand through it and pushing it back off his face.

Then, he got dressed and quickly brushed his teeth, taking all his shampoos, toothpaste and other toiletries with him as he went back to his bedroom.

He pulled the half-packed suitcase out from under his bed and put the last items of clothes inside before packing up is bathroom bag and shoving it in too.

Then, he wandered back over to the dresser and checked all the drawers again, before looking up into the mirror.

There were little tape marks around the outside and a couple of left-over blutack pieces stuck to the glass, where he used to have stickers and photos bordering the mirror.

He ran his fingers over it, reliving some of his most cherished memories that had been captured in those photographs.

Eventually, Harry let out a breath and turned away, checking his suitcase one more time before he zipped it up and stood it beside the door.

He turned back around to face his empty childhood bedroom. The belongings he was taking with him had been boxed up and were already in the car. The only thing he had left to pack was his suitcase and of course, the leather satchel his mum had bought him for his exciting new life at university.

"Harry!" He heard his mum call again. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" Harry answered as he left the room and jogged down the stairs, rounding the corner at the bottom before entering the kitchen.

"Morning." Harry smiled at her as Anne stood at the stove, cooking some eggs.

He came up behind her, placed a hand on her back and kissed her cheek before sitting at the bench opposite.

She turned around with the fry pan and scooped some eggs onto his plate as Harry rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Thanks mum." He grinned, picking up his knife and fork with a cheesy smile as Anne leant forward, over the bench and kissed his forehead.

"All packed?" She asked him, and he nodded, making his mum laugh a little as some eggs fell from the corner of his mouth.  
"Harry." Anne chastised him as he rolled her eyes at his messiness.

"Good morning!"

Both Harry and Anne looked to the doorway as Anne's new husband, Robin walked into the room.

"Hey dad." Harry smiled as he walked past him and patted his shoulder sitting next to him at the bench.

"Morning, love." Anne smiled at him too as she served him some breakfast. He smiled back, before leaning over the bench to kiss her.

"You excited, son?" Robin asked Harry as he began his meal.

"To be starting Uni?" Harry replied after he finished his mouthful. "Yeah. To be moving away from home?" He shrugged. "I think I'll miss it, but I'll be okay."

"I'll miss you." Anne cooed, making kissy faces at her son, who cringed and moved away.

"Mum." He drawled. "Stop."

"Oh Anne." Robin laughed. "He'll be fine, leave the boy alone."

Harry rolled his eyes at his parents just as he finished his last mouthful of food, putting his cutlery on his plate.

He stood up and walked to the sink, placing the plate inside before leaving the room.

"I'll leave in about 10." He called out to his parents as he started climbing the stairs. "I've got a long drive."

"Okay, baby." His mum called back out to him right as he reached his bedroom again.

He double-checked all his shelves, making sure he'd taken all his books and things that he wanted.

His books were very important to him. He loved reading and he loved the stories they told. Each one reminded him of some thing in his life, some reminded him of a particular person, some reminded him of a memory or a particular day. But every one of them reminded him of something meaningful.

He had taken all the ones he possibly could, filling a whole box of them to take with him.

He ran a hand over the bookshelf, moving on to the wardrobe, then his desk and then finally to his bedside table.

He picked up his old, worn copy of Tom Sawyer from the table and put it into his satchel, along with his laptop, car keys and brand new schoolbooks.

Harry then grabbed his coat from the end of his bed, resting it over his arm before getting his suitcase.

He looked over his room once more, a smile on his face before he stepped out, and closed the door.

He dragged the suitcase to the bottom of the stairs, meeting his parents there.

"Oh Harry!" Anne sobbed as she hugged him tightly.

"Mum." Harry laughed as he hugged her back. Robin stepped forwards and hugged them both, the family sharing one last moment before their son pulled back.

"Well," Harry nodded. "I should be off."

Anne and Robin stood back, the woman's head on her husband's shoulder as they watched Harry walk down the front path and towards his car.

He pushed open the little gate and looked to his side, at the neighbor's house. It was a habit he had never shaken, having done it everyday for years.

He sighed, thinking about the person who used to live there and how long it had been since he'd seen them.

Then he looked away and tried to push it from his mind, like he had done everyday for the past 6 years.

He packed the last of his luggage inside the car and waved back at his parents one last time.

"Bye!" He called out.

"Have fun!" Robin waved.

"Be safe!" Anne added, making Harry smile.

Then, he climbed inside the car, started the engine and drove away, ready to begin his new life at university.

His stomach was a flutter with nerves and excitement, but more than anything, he felt a sense of adventure.

Like something was new was going to happen that would change his life and turn it upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

Present Day 2015  
.  
Harry’s beat up old car broke down twice during the long drive up to Leeds. What was supposed to be a two-hour drive, had turned into a four-hour one in his little shit-box.

Once he finally pulled into the university, he was much later than he wanted to be. And with Harry’s anxiety, the delay only served to spike his nerves. He always wanted to be early, because he had a fear of being late, all due to his anxiety.

When he found the car park nearest to his dorm, there were a very limited number of car spaces left, making him even more nervous.

So he had to park a while away from his dorm. Even as close as he could manage, was still quite a walk away. When he parked, he took a few deep breaths, resting his head against the steering wheel.

“You can do this.” He chanted to himself, before getting out of the car and opening the boot.

He piled up his bags so that he wouldn’t have to make two trips back and forth from the parking lot, and started making his way to his building.

He got a few odd looks from people as he struggled across the campus, but he tried to ignore them, even if his face was burning red.

When he finally got to his dorm and had lugged his suitcases up the stairs, he turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. The hallway was packed full of people, moving things into their rooms.

He was greeted by a peppy little red-headed girl, who told him his room number and gave him his key, accompanied by a wink and a little flirting, which made him a little uncomfortable.

He thanked her as quickly as possible, and moved along, trying to breathe deeply and stay calm.

There were people everywhere, hanging in doorways and throwing things around the small space. Harry was a little intimidated, so he kept his head down as he moved through the crowded hall.

Something hit the side of his face, he thought maybe it was a pair of socks or something. He didn’t react though, he just squeezed his eyes closed and let out a shaky breath as his heart began to race. He was so nervous, the anxiety getting the better of him.

He stopped walking for a second and regained control over his shaking hands before continuing.

Once he finally found his room number, he unlocked the door and rushed inside, closing it quickly and leaning his back against it, breathing deeply as he tried to calm down.

He knew that moving away from home was going to be hard, considering his level of anxiety and the way he reacted in some situations, but it was something he was determined to do. He really wanted to prove to himself that he could do it.

He closed his eyes as he dropped his bags and then slowly opened them, looking around the room.  
That’s when he noticed the blonde boy staring at him.

“Hi.” He said with a hesitant smile. “You okay, mate?”

Harry nodded and stood up straight, smiling back to mask his nervousness.

“Y-Yeah.” He laughed awkwardly, stepping forward to shake his roommates hand. “It’s a l-little crazy out there.”

“Yeah, I much prefer to stay in here, in the quiet.” The blonde laughed along, extending his hand. “I’m Niall.” 

“M’Harry.” Harry mumbled, feeling better after he’d bet someone who wasn’t crazy, and was sorta like him.

He grinned as Harry shook his hand, and then turned around to his unmade bed.

He grabbed his sheets and started to make his bed while Harry watched, still a little shaken up.

“So where are ya from, Harry?” Niall asked, not looking up from his work.

“C-Cheshire.” Harry replied, clumsily picking up, then dropping his bags again as he tried to move towards the other bed.

Niall turned around at the sounds and stifled a laugh when he saw Harry with his arms full.

He blushed as he dumped his things on the bed and started to unpack his clothes into the dresser and piled his books on top.

“Um, you’re from Ireland, yeah?” Harry asked. “I, uh, noticed the, um, accent.”

“Yeah.” Niall nodded. “Mullingar. Just moved over here for the start of this semester.”

“Nice.” Harry replied, tucking his now empty suitcase and trunk underneath the bed before unfolding the clean sheets.

“So, uh, you probably don’t know many people here.” Harry continued. “You know, being a different country and all.”

“Yeah.” Niall laughed again. “Well, I mean, I know you, now!”

Harry chuckled again as he smoothed out his newly made bed, and started to unpack his carry bag.

He placed his current book on the side table, and then started to alphabetize the others as he placed them up on the shelf above his bed.

“So you like books, hey?” Niall sat on the end of his book as he watched Harry work.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I always have.”

“That’s cool.” Niall looked around the room, as Harry finished up and turned to sit on his bed too, facing Niall.

“I, um, I was going to meet some friends.” Harry said, picking at the blankets. “Did you want to come with?”

“Sure!” Niall chirped. “Made friends already, hey?” He laughed, and Harry blushed.

“N-No,” He shook his head. “They’re my two friends from high school, we all decided to go to the same uni after graduation.”

“Oh that’s nice!” Niall smiled, nodding. “I would love to come with ya. Could use some friends here.”

“Okay.” Harry smiled back at him, standing up from his bed. 

He picked up his phone and wallet from the side table and put them in his pocket as Niall did the same.

They went back into the crowded hall, and Harry’s breath hitched. Niall closed the door behind them while Harry stood there, eyes squeezed closed again.

“Harry?” Niall nudged his arm, making the boy step forwards, hiding his frightened face from his new friend. He didn’t want to freak him out after only knowing him for a little while.

He smiled as best he could and nodded, letting his breath out of his nose.

When they got to the end, they started down the stairs, Harry shaking his head a little as he calmed down, and flexed his hands.

“You alright?” Niall asked him, making Harry nod quickly.

“Yeah.” He breathed. “I, uh, I don’t like crowds.”

“Neither do I.” Niall laughed, making Harry nod. It was good to know that Niall was similar to him, but he was never going to be the same. 

Harry knew he was weird, and it made him feel worse about himself. He’d always had issues keeping friends, because they all thought the same, that he was odd and quiet.

Harry was self-conscious enough, and the added bonus of being alone through most of high school didn’t help. So when he decided to come to university, he wanted to try and change. He wanted to be better with people, and be one of those people who could make friends.

Which was why it was important that Niall didn’t know just how weird he was.

Harry laughed along with him, hiding his nerves.

“So where are we meeting them?” Niall asked as they exited the building and started walking across the campus.

“Uh, t-there’s a diner.” Harry pointed towards a park. “Through there. It’s not far. And Liam says it’s good.”

Harry tended to ramble a little when he was forced to speak through his nerves.

“Okay.” Niall nodded, noticing Harry’s nervous rambling. He tried to be nice and calm, to make him feel better.

And that was when Harry knew that he’d made a good choice in being his friend, and that he had the world’s best roommate.

Because Niall never pressed him or asked questions, he was just kind and supportive and a really good friend.

Making Harry’s already stressful and hectic life, just a little more bearable.


	4. Chapter 4

Present Day 2015

.

The two friends continued their walk through the park side-by-side, making their way towards the diner.

Harry and Niall spoke about themselves, properly introducing their lives to each other, since they were practically sharing one in that tiny dorm room.

Harry told Niall about his mum, dad and sister, and his life back in Holmes Chapel. And Niall told Harry about his mum, dad and older brother and his life back in Ireland.

Then Harry told him about his friends from high school that they were going to meet, just so that Niall had an idea of who they were.

“So, Liam is the responsible one?” Niall asked as they walked down the street, past the small shops to the diner.

“Well,” Harry laughed. “That’s what he’ll want you to think. But really, he’s just as bad as the rest of us.”

Even after the short time the boys had known each other, Harry was already so comfortable around Niall, and usually he wasn’t around new people.

“Okay,” Niall laughed along with him. “And Zayn is the quieter one?”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded. “He’s really nice, but some people think he’s weird or secretive or whatever just because he’s quiet.”

“Well I’m sure they’re great!” Niall cheered as they walked up to the random American-styled diner in the middle of the British town.

“This is so cool.” Niall breathed, eyes wide as he looked it up and down in excitement.

“Okay.” Harry shook his head at his new friend, holding the door open for them both as they walked in.

The interior was all red and white and looked very 60s, Harry thought. It was quite nice too, with booths all along the walls.

He let the door close behind them, grabbing the attention of a waiter who came rushing towards them in his black t-shirt and red apron.

“Hello, how can I help yo-” The young waiter broke off when Harry looked up at him.

There was a moment, where the whole world stopped around them, and they simply stared at each other, as if they were looking directly into a distant memory.

Harry knew exactly who it was the moment he saw him, but he wasn’t sure if the boy he was looking at would know who he was. After all, Harry was nothing but a wallflower.

The blue-eyed boy’s eyes widened as they stared, and all of a sudden, he blinked and all the hope was gone.

Harry frowned as he watched the other boy frown too and take a step forwards.

“Haven’t seen you in a while.” The shorter of the two deadpanned, and Harry bit his bottom lip worriedly.

“Y-Yeah.” He stuttered. “It’s, uh, nice to, u-um, see you, Louis.”

“You stutter now?” Louis asked him and Harry blushed, nodding inwardly. “Wow, you’ve changed.”

Harry wanted to say the same thing back, but was too nervous to make a sound, so he cast his eyes down and the looked around the diner for his friends.

When he spotted them, he took Niall’s arm and pulled them away from Louis, who stood with his arms crossed against his chest.

“You know him?” Niall asked, but Harry didn’t respond. He was building up his courage again for his friends, wanting to be as normal as possible.

“Harry!”

When they got to the table, Liam stood up, his arms outstretched as Harry rushed into them and hugged hum tight.

Liam had been his best friend in high school and the only person who fully accepted him, anxiety and all.

His condition had worsened as he’d gotten older, and Liam seemed to be the one of the only people who understood that, and only tried to be a good friend and never force him into anything he was uncomfortable with. Which was why Harry trusted him the most, and loved his company. Liam knew how to cheer him up.

“Li.” Harry breathed out as he held onto his best friend.

“How’ve you been.” Liam asked, holding onto Harry’s shoulders as he held him at arms length, looking him up and down.

“Good, good.” Harry nodded, blushing a little. He didn’t like to have attention directed him, most of the time.

“Hey, mate.” Harry looked behind him to see Zayn sitting down, a glass of drink in his hand as he half-waved.

Harry smiled as he slid into the booth, Niall sitting next to him while Liam slid in next to Zayn.

“Hey, Z.” Harry grinned at him, making Zayn roll his eyes at his ‘baby brother’s’ stupid smile. They weren’t related, but Zayn often though of him as his little sibling in need of protection.

Zayn had always been quiet, so he let Harry speak when he wanted to talk about something, but also knew to be silent and just sit with him and be sad with him when it was needed. And Harry was grateful for that. He was like his big, silent protector whereas Liam was his chatty friend who made distractions to keep him happy and stop him from overthinking and getting into one of his moods.

“Guys, this is Niall.” Harry said, as the blonde smiled and waved at them both. “He’s my roommate.”

“Hey!” “Hi!” The other two answered him with smiles too.

“I’m Liam.” Liam pointed to himself, and then to the boy beside him. “And this is Zayn.”

“We’re Harry’s high school friends.” Liam added.

“Yeah,” Niall chuckled. “He said. So you’re all from Holmes Chapel?”

“Nah,” Liam shook his head. “I’m from Wolverhampton, and Zayn’s from Bradford. We just moved into the area for high school.”

Niall nodded as he gave them a lopsided grin.

“Louis!” Liam called out to his friend all of a sudden, lifting his head up as he called over the waiter boy.

Louis huffed and finished writing an order down and giving it to the kitchen before he trudged over.

“What?” He raised an eyebrow as Liam rolled his eyes.

“This is Harry,” Liam chimed, while Harry blushed and shrunk in on himself in the corner. “The one I was telling you about.”

“Oh yeah,” Louis smirked. “Your loser from high school, right.”

“He’s not a loser, Lou.” Liam sighed. “He’s got-”

“Nothing.” Harry interrupted him, looking at the table as he nervously tapped it. “I-I’m just shy.”

“Well, I s’pose some things don’t change.” Louis crossed his arms.

“Wait,” Liam paused in confusion. “You two know each other?”

“Yeah, we used to be neighbours. When we were like 8.” Louis chuckled, while Harry gulped, and nodded when Liam looked at him.

“Okay, then.” Liam shook his head and tried to move past the uncomfortable tension between them. “Um, well this is Niall, our friend.”

Niall smiled, his mouth pressed in a tight line. It was a smile that Harry knew was fake, considering he’d seen the boy laugh. Louis did the same though, which Harry knew was bad.

Harry knew Louis well, and knew when he was faking something. And by the looks of his face, Louis wasn’t pleased to meet Niall.

“I have to get back to work.” Louis turned back to Liam. “Is there anything you need?”

“Maybe just another round of drinks.” Liam grinned, oblivious to the awkward exchanged that just occurred, as Louis nodded and walked away.

Harry let out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep his breathing steady.

“You alright, Haz?” Zayn said in a low voice, watching his friend carefully. Harry just nodded and looked up at the roof, and then down at the table.

“Harry?” Liam asked, knowing exactly how his best friend was feeling.

“M’fine.” Harry answered, and Niall placed a hand on his arm as he smiled, silently offering his support, which both Zayn and Liam were grateful for.

“So Louis,” Liam said slowly. “You know each other?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “Like he said, we, uh, w-we were neighbours back in primary school.”

“That’s nice.” Liam smiled. “At least he’s another familiar face around here.”

Harry nodded quickly. “You know him too?” He asked, and this time it was Liam’s turn to nod.

“He’s my roommate.” Liam grinned. “Kinda rude, but in a sarcastic kind of way, and he’s actually really nice. He’s a good kid, and I reckon he’ll be a good friend.”

Then, Liam launched into a conversation with the other two about the uni. They talked about what classes they were taking and what they wanted to do.

Meanwhile, Harry sat quietly and thought about Louis. He was so different than Harry remembered, but at the same time, he was exactly the same.

The blue eyes, the feathery hair and the sassy attitude hadn’t changed, but something within him had. He seemed more closed off than he was as a kid. Like he’d gone out and experienced the world, and found something that he wished he hadn’t.

But that didn’t scare Harry away, like he thought it would. It only made him upset. He was upset that Louis wasn’t able to be the person he used to be, because that was his favourite person in the whole world.

Harry smiled a little, then frowned.

“Yeah,” Harry said to himself, so no one else could hear him. “He was a good friend.”


	5. Chapter 5

_Present Day 2015_

.

Louis was due to finish work at the diner in an hour, and apparently the 4 boys in the tiny red booth were waiting for him.

So Liam shouted them all a round of drinks and they kept talking.

"So what course are you doing?" Zayn asked Niall, who smiled when he was asked.

The boys were making him feel very welcome and he was thankful for that, his new friends were great.

"Music." He said. "I play guitar, and I sing a little, I guess."

"Nice!" Liam answered, nodding along. "Harry, here, sings too. Well, he used to."

"Oh, not anymore?" Niall asked, turning to the curly haired boy.

"Uh, stage fright." Harry replied. "I-I don't really like singing for people."

"Oh," Niall nodded, not really knowing what else to say. "So what courses are you guys doing?"

"Arts, majoring in Lit." Zayn replied before taking a sip from his drink.

"Bio-med." Liam smiled, before they all turned to face Harry.

"Law and psych, double." He timidly answered, making Niall open his mouth in awe.

"Woah, smarty-pants." He laughed, nudging his shoulder.

"Harry's very studious." Liam added as they chuckled, even Harry, who shrugged.

"I like to read," He explained. "Like, law books and stuff were really interesting, so, uh, yeah."

"Good on ya, mate." Niall nodded, clapping his shoulder.

It was then, that Louis came strolling over, his apron now over his arm with his jacket, and his bag in his hand.

"Ugh." He sighed as he slid into the booth next to Liam lazily, his legs hanging out the side as he rested his head on Liam's shoulder. "Finally, I'm done."

"Clocked off for the afternoon?" Liam asked, and Louis smiled nodding as he closed his eyes.

"Could use a drink though." Louis mumbled, sitting up properly as he looked around the diner for his co-workers.

"Harley?" He called out to a blonde girl who was standing by the kitchen, talking to the cook.

She looked over, saw Louis waving and came walking over with a grin.

"Hey Louis!" She chirped, coming to a stop next to him as she flirtatiously smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Round of drinks?" He asked, and she nodded, flipping her notepad to a fresh page.

"Sure," She answered. "What are we all drinking?"

"Boys?" Louis asked, and so they went around the table all ordering what they wanted.

"No worries!" Harley said when they were done. "I'll be right back."

When she turned, Louis playfully slapped her ass, making her squeak and jump a little, blushing as she made a face at Louis, who made one back.

As she walked away, all 5 boys watched her go, transfixed by the gorgeous girl.

"Woah." Niall breathed. "Is she your girlfriend or summat?"

"Oh God no!" Louis laughed. "She's a friend of mine, from back home. She's one of the only other people I know out here."

"Oh," Niall nodded. "Does that mean she's single?"

"Yes." Louis replied, rolling his eyes as he smiled at him. "She is. And she's really cool, so if you're going to ask her out, don't be a dick."

"Okay." Niall nodded quickly, smiling to himself as he started to think about it.

"So," Louis clapped his hands, looking around the table at all the boys. "How are we all?"

"Yeah, alright." Liam nodded. "How was work?"

"Ugh," Louis scoffed. "Horrible. So many rude customers, like wow."

Harry watched from the other side of the table, completely taken-in by the blue-eyes angel who was talking.

He was so different from what Harry remembered, yet exactly the same. He was still sassy, gorgeous and had the most beautiful laugh, but there was something hidden in his bright blue eyed, something reserved and almost... broken, Harry thought.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked when someone waved their hand in front of his face, snapping him back to reality.

"Hm?" Harry blushed immediately, seeing all eyes on him.

"Louis asked you a question." Liam chuckled as Louis sighed.

"Where are you guys living?" Louis asked for the third time. "Like, what dorm?"

"McK-Kenzie." Harry stuttered. "We're in M-McKenzie."

Niall smiled at him supportively as he stumbled over his words, understanding that he obviously had a condition that he wasn't comfortable discussing.

Louis rolled his eyes as Harry answered.

"So are we." Louis replied. "So I guess we'll see you around then."

Harry nodded, looking down at the table as Louis watched in disbelief. He honestly had no idea what happened to the cheery, happy, carefree boy he used to know.

Harry kept to himself for the rest of the afternoon, while the others all joked and had a good time.

When they decided to leave, Zayn headed off to his apartment he shared with his girlfriend, Perrie, while the other 4 all strolled back to the dorm building.

Niall continued to chat to Louis about Harley, the blonde boy slowly growing on the shorter one, while Liam and Harry dropped back a little.

"You okay?" Liam asked in a low voice, and Harry let out a long breath.

"Yeah." He answered. "I'm fine."

"I know Louis can be a bit of an ass," Liam began. "But I promise he's not that bad. He doesn't mean anything by it."

"I know." Harry whispered back. "I'm still adjusting, I guess. This place is a little overwhelming."

"Yeah," Liam replied, putting an arm around his best friend's shoulder. "I know it's hard. I'm always here if you need, mate."

"Thanks." Harry smiled at him. "I'll be fine."

Once they got back to the dorm building, they went up the stairs and realized, that their rooms were on the same floor. Once they walked past Harry and Niall's room, they said their goodbyes and the two younger boys went inside, leaving Liam and Louis to walk the rest of the way to their room.

"Well, that was fun." Louis sighed as they opened he door and went inside, flopping down onto his bed. "Your friends are cool."

"Yeah." Liam replied, doing the same as he kicked off his shoes.

"So do you know Harry very well?" Louis asked.

"Yeah," Liam smiled and nodded. "Him, Z and I went to high school together. He's one of my best mates."

"Hm." Louis hummed along.

"Did you?" Liam asked tentatively. "Like, before you moved away or whatever?" Liam had never heard Harry mention him before, so he wasn't sure how close they were.

Louis paused, laying back on his bed as he stared at the ceiling, thinking about it.

"Um," He began. "I mean, we were good friends in primary school, but, I don't know. Just like, mates I guess when we were kids."

"Oh." Liam answered. "Well, I mean I guess you guys can reconnect now."

"Yeah," Louis sighed, smiling a little. "Yeah."

.

_7th April 2005_

.

_8-year-old, Harry and Louis were sitting together on their table, giggling as they did their classwork and nudged each other._

_"Now, hand up your homework, please." Their teacher announced, standing up as the class stopped talking and got out their worksheets._

_"Did you do it?" Louis whispered, and Harry nodded, biting his bottom lip as he grinned._

_"Yeah, course." He answered, pulling the papers out of his back pack. "Did you?"_

_Louis shook his head, smiling devilishly._

_"Lou!" Harry chastised, giggling along with his best friend. "Here."_

_Harry shoved his maths questions in front of Louis, keeping an eye out for their teacher as she came around for their work._

_"Quickly!" Harry whispered as Louis scribbled the answers onto his work sheet._

_"C'mon, Lou!" Harry laughed as Louis laughed again, signing his name at the top of the sheet as their teacher came to a halt next to their table._

_"Harry? Louis?" She asked. "Do you have your worksheets?"_

_"Yep!" Louis chirped with a cheeky grin, holding his sheet out for her to take, Harry doing the same._

_"Yes, miss." Harry said as she took his sheet too, returning to her desk as the class continued with their work._

_"I can't believe you, Louis." Harry giggled. "You need to do your homework!"_

_"Yeah, yeah." Louis waved him off, pinching his cheek playfully. "Thank you, Hazzy."_

_"You're welcome, Boobear." Harry rolled his eyes with a small smile as he went back to the new sheet he was now completing._

_Louis watched him for a second, his bright green eyes concentrating as he worked. Louis thought that he looked beautiful, his hair falling into his eyes as he chewed on his lip._

_So quickly, Louis leaned up and kissed Harry's cheek before he blushed and ruffled the boy's unruly curls._

_"Thanks, Hazzy." He said again before he looked back down at his own work, trying to get some work done for once. All the while, he was completely oblivious to Harry's wide eyes and slack-jawed expression of fond as he stared back._

_._

Present Day 2015

.

Louis sighed and got up from his bed, grabbing some pajamas to change into while Liam did the same.

The two of them climbed into bed and turned the lights off, falling asleep quickly.

"You know," Liam piped up, jolting Louis from his 'almost-sleep'. "Harry's a good kid, but he's probably different from what you remember."

"Yeah," Louis answered. "I noticed."

"So be gentle, yeah?" Liam said, almost sadly. "He's fragile."

"Yeah." Louis breathed. "Okay."

They laid in silence for a minute, both of them thinking about the nervous boy a few doors down.

"Night." Liam said after a while, rolling over in bed as he closed his eyes.

"G'night." Louis replied, mumbling as he fell into a nice sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Present Day 2015_

.

The following morning, Harry's alarm went off at 6am. He'd set it 2 hours early, wanting to make sure he wouldn't be late. He never wanted to oversleep, and always made sure he had plenty of time to get anywhere. One of his biggest fears was missing something or arriving late anywhere.

"Harry, wha-" Niall mumbled, moving under the blankets as he squinted at the roof. "What the hell is that?"

"Sorry." Harry mumbled, running a hand over his face as he sat up to shut it off. "I-I just wanted-"

"S'all right." Niall laughed sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Should probably wake up early anyways, get some reading done."

Harry didn't answer, he simply smiled and threw his covers back, revealing the plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt he had slept in.

He rolled his neck around and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as he stood up and went to his dresser.

He picked out some clothes, grabbed his shower bag and told Niall he was going to wash.

He had decided to shower early, because that way he'd avoid most of the people in the bathrooms. And he really didn't like shared bathrooms, he was far too self-conscious to feel okay around other half-naked people. So he was up early, showering alone.

Except he wasn't alone.

Mid-way though his shower, with the warm water running down his body, he heard someone else come into the bathrooms.

The cubicle doors were short, and anyone could see over the top at who was inside. So as the stranger walked past the one Harry was in, the boy looked at him and smiled, nodding his head in a sort of silent greeting.

Harry gulped and struggled to return the gesture, frozen in place at the shirtless guy who was staring at him, all wet and naked.

And on top of that, he looked gorgeous. He had shaggy blonde hair and striking blue eyes, and when he winked at Harry, he nearly had a heart attack.

The beautiful man then went into a cubicle a few doors down and started their own water, oblivious to the fact that Harry had to shake his head and blink a few times to snap back to earth.

When Harry re-entered their dorm room after his shower, he closed the door and let out a long sigh as he leant his back against it, looking up at the roof.

"You right, mate?" Niall asked, still in the same position as when Harry left him.

Harry nodded, trying to shake the feeling that made him feel completely uncomfortable. He couldn't even pinpoint the reason why, he just felt anxious and it killed him that he couldn't figure out why.

"Last night was fun!" Niall chirped as he sat up a little, lifting his head off the pillow slightly. He put his hands behind his head as he looked at Harry with a smile. "Wasn't it?" He grinned.

Harry closed his eyes for a second, before he stood up and smiled back at him, putting his clothes down while he put away his shower bag and then folded his clothes neatly, placing them under his pillow.

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered as he sat down on the bed. "It was alright."

"They're all so nice." Niall continued, staring at the ceiling. "Your friends are great. Thanks for letting me come with you."

"No worries." Harry laughed lightly. "It w-was, uh, interesting, I think."

Niall let out a humourless chuckle as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Louis seemed... I don't know." Niall frowned a little. "Are you sure you were friends? Because he seemed a little... rude."

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Harry answered, lying down on the bed so he was facing Niall, curled up on his side. "But he was my friend. But I guess he was just different when we were 9."

"That sucks." The blonde boy turned too so that he was facing Harry as well as he looked at him.

"Yeah." Harry breathed. "I-I don't know what happened... He was so sweet and innocent back then and-" He broke off, catching himself when he realized that he was rambling in front of his new friend.

"I-I-I-I," He stuttered, looking down as he blushed in embarrassment. "I don't know... H-He's different."

Niall just watched him for a moment as the curly-haired boy picked at the fabric of his blanket nervously, his breathing becoming shallower and faster as he tried to stay calm.

"Harry," Niall said into the silence, making the boy look up at him. "Are you okay?"

Harry gulped and nodded quickly as he sat up and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"M'fine." He mumbled with a small smile, trying to put the boy at ease. He didn't want to dump all his crap on his new friend, the day after they'd met. It wasn't fair.

He hid is face and knelt up on his bed, reaching for his bookshelf. He ran his fingers over the titles, until he came to one that he hadn't read in a while,  _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_.

He smiled as he pulled it out and ran a hand over the cover, opening the cover to reveal the title page, which of course had been vandalized by his once best friend.

Louis' 5-year-old handwriting was scrawled underneath their primary school's library logo and the date he was supposed to return the book by.

He had written 'Hary Stiles' and had scribbled it out, and then next to it, he'd written the correct spelling of 'Harry Styles'.

Harry smiled at the memory as he sat back properly on the bed, thinking about the day they'd written that.

.

_September 2nd 2002_

_Harry and Louis were at Harry's house that morning, their mothers drinking coffee as the two of them sat on the couch watching TV together._

_Harry giggled as Louis' tiny fingers rested on his hand._

_"What are you doing, silly?" Louis asked him as he looked to the younger boy who was smiling as he bit his bottom lip._

_"You're holding my hand." Harry giggled again, blushing as he looked away._

_Louis rolled his eyes and blushed a little too, but he didn't move his hand. In fact, his fingers curled tighter around Harry's, the latter's also moving to better hold on to Louis' hand._

_"But boys can't hold hands." Harry whispered, biting his bottom lip as his eyes shined, staring into Louis' baby blues._

_"Of course they can!" Louis answered, giving the hand a squeeze. "It means that we're friends! You're my best friend, right H?"_

_"Course." Harry nodded, his curls bouncing around his face, making Louis tiny smile grow._

_"Good." Louis nodded, turning his attention back to the television screen._

_They sat in silence for a minute, watching the cartoons, but neither of them were really paying much attention. Harry chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about the boy next to him._

_"Lou?" He asked quietly. "You'll always be my best friend, right? Even when we go to school and get old and stuff?"_

_"Of course, Haz." Louis answered, holding his hand tightly. "Always."_

_Harry grinned, and so did Louis. They sat there for a moment, just smiling at each other, until they heard their mothers from the other room._

_"Ready for school, boys?" Anne called, and Harry subconsciously let his whole body sag a little, knowing that he would have to get up and let go of Louis' hand._

_"Yes mum!" The 5-year-old called out, jumping off the couch as he picked up his bag from the floor and tried to get the thing over his shoulder._

_Louis stifled a laugh as he watched him struggle, making Harry spin around with his mouth wide open._

_"Louis!" He whined. "Don't laugh at me!"_

_"I'm not!" Louis answered, accidentally let out a giggle, which made him quickly cover his mouth in surprise._

_Harry looked at him with a pout, making Louis sigh and step towards him to lightly kiss his cheek. "M'sorry." He said before he picked up his own bag, unknowingly leaving the zip open._

_So as he swung it up onto his shoulder, a book fell out._

_"What's that?" Harry asked him as he frowned and picked it up. The Adventures of Tom Sawyer._

_Louis shrugged as he took it back. "A book."_

_"Yeah but, you don't like reading." Harry answered back with a half-smile._

_"Well," Louis began. "I know that you do. It's a present. I was gonna give it to you at lunchtime, but now is good too."_

_Harry's mouth opened in awe as he watched Louis look down at it for a second, and then hold it out for him, a huge smile on his face._

_"For you." Louis grinned, and Harry stood frozen, too happy for words._

_"T-Thanks, Lou!" he squealed, taking it in his hands before throwing his arms around Louis' neck, hugging him close as his friend's hair tickled his nose._

_"It's okay, Haz!" Louis answered him, holding his waist._

_Then, Harry let go and excitedly opened to a random page in the middle, and frowned a little._

_"I-I can't read this." Harry dejectedly said, his brow furrowing at all the words on the page. "This is a big kids book. I can only read books with pictures."_

_Louis put a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled at him._

_"I know." He said softly. "But at least you can read. I still have mummy read to me."_

_"Louis, you'll get the hang of it soon." Harry answered him. "But I won't be able to read this for at least this many grades." He held out 2 fingers as he tilted his head to the side._

_"Well then save it for then." Louis grinned. "I want it to be the first big kids book that you read. When you're a big kid."_

_Harry smiled and hugged him again, whispering into his hair again, a quick 'thank-you'._

_When they let go again, he opened to the first page, and frowned again, before looking up at Louis with a smirk._

_"Louis, I can't keep this." He stated, trying not to laugh. "It comes from the library. You have to return it."_

_"Nah, see!" Louis shook his head and pointed to the stamp's date from months before. "I found it in the hallway and the date was way old. So we don't have to give it back. It's lost forever."_

_Harry smiled, abandoning his morals for once in his life as he looked back down at the page._

_'Hary Stiles' was scribbled in black pen, in Louis' handwriting, making Harry laugh out loud._

_"This is stealing." Harry shook his head, even though he was still grinning. "And that's not even how you spell my name."_

_Louis frowned and took the book back._

_"Fine," He pouted. "I'll take it back then."_

_"No!" Harry exclaimed, trying to grab it back from the taller lad. "I-I want it."_

_Louis sighed as he pouted again._

_"Then be nice to me!" He replied, before his voice dropped to an ashamed whisper. "You know I'm not a good speller."_

_"That's okay." Harry smiled, putting the book on the coffee table as the two boys knelt in front of it. Harry pulled a pen from his bag and handed it to Louis._

_Louis took it with a smile as Harry then wrapped his hand around the older boys'._

_"H-A-R-R-Y S-T-Y-L-E-S" He spelt out as he helped Louis write it properly, then Louis scribbled out the wrong spelling with a smile._

_"All done!" he exclaimed. "Now its yours."_

_"I promise that when I'm a big kid, I will read this one first." Harry smiled, putting the book in his bag as the two of them stood up and took their school things into the kitchen where their mothers were waiting._

_"Ready boys?" Jay asked and they both nodded their heads._

_"Alright, let's head off then." Anne added with a warm smile before the four of them left the house, walking towards the school._

_As the two mothers walked behind them, Louis and Harry intertwined hands again, grinning at each other like idiots as they enjoyed the walk. To Harry, the book was special, and the fact that his best friend was holding his hand as they went to school only made it mean more to him._

.

Present Day 2015

Harry smiled as he ran his hands over the worn cover of the book, and then the messy handwriting on the inside.

He had kept his promise, and  _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_ had been the first proper book he'd ever read, even if he didn't understand it the first few times he'd read it.

Over the years, it had come to be his favourite story, re-reading time and time again.

The day that Louis had moved away, he read it, because Tom reminded him of his best friend, always playing tricks and being a nuisance.

"Oh I love that book!" Harry looked up to see Niall smiling at him, his hair all matted down from sleep. "You read it?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled fondly at the writing one more time, before looking at his friend. "And I think I'll read it again. It's one of my favourites."

"What's that writing in the front?" He asked, trying to peer over at the page Harry was displaying.

"My name." Harry said softly. "Louis and I wrote it when we were 5."

"Louis?" Niall asked in disbelief.

"Y-Yeah." Harry blushed. "He gave it to me, and wrote my name in the front."

"What's the stamp for?" Niall asked again, and Harry swore he asked so many questions.

"It was from our school library." He answered. "That's where he got it from..." His voice dropped to a whisper as he said to himself: "The little shit."

Niall raised eyebrow in disbelief, but still nodded approvingly before he fell back onto the bed again, pulling the covers over his face.

"You have class at 9, yeah?" The lump of blankets asked, making Harry chuckle.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Wake me up at 8:50." Niall replied before Harry heard his breathing even out, assuming he'd fallen back asleep.

So Harry propped up his pillow and leant back against the bedhead, opening to the first page of the book, before he began to read.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry decided to wake Niall a little earlier than he'd asked for, because even after only knowing the boy for a short while, Harry figured he was going to have to shake him awake more than once.

But eventually, he did get up and get ready in time, so the two boys found themselves walking to class together. They were crossing the park, walking down the pathway as they passed students studying in the grass, and others also making their way to classes.

Even though it was almost 9, the weather was quite nice so there were quite a few people in the park already.

"How was the book?" Niall asked with a smile. "It was Tom Sawyer, right?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "It was good, I like re-reading it. It reminds me of-" Harry broke off, as he looked across the lawn, and his throat went dry.

Louis and some guys were playing football, using some t-shirts as goals as they played shirts vs skins. Unluckily for Harry, Louis was on the skins team. He was so beautiful, even more so than he remembered, which only made it all harder.

Harry shook his head and quickly looked away, suddenly blushing as he realized what he almost said, and that Louis was nearby and shirtless.

He sped up a little, and Niall followed, crunching the gravel as they walked in silence.

"Um, like Old times, yeah?" Niall suggested, trying to ease the tension. "Childhood and stuff. Just having fun. That's why I like the story, anyway." He shrugged as Harry nodded, offering a small smile, before his frown returned.

Harry didn't understand why it hurt so much to see the person that Louis had become.

Niall watched him curiously, before he looked up and saw Louis laughing with his mates. He rolled his eyes as he understood and came to the realization that Harry must have anxiety or something similar, because he was just so shy and nervous in a lot of social settings.

"You alright?" Niall asked, and Harry nodded. But Niall wasn't quite convinced. However he didn't want to push Harry into talking about something that he didn't want to talk about, so he changed to subject to something more cheery instead.

"Um, so I saw a flyer the other day for a water park down near London that just re-opened." Niall said, and Harry nodded.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked.

"Well, I haven't been there before. And I'm guessing you guys haven't been there since they re-did it all, so maybe we could all go this weekend?" He suggested. "While its still warm out? We could make it into a really cool road trip."

"Sounds fun." Harry answered with a small smile as he pulled out his phone. "I'll ask Liam and Zayn if they want to come too-"

"And Louis." Niall interjected, making Harry stop. He started to shake his head.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked.

"Well, he's Liam's roommate, isn't he?" Niall asked, and Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, but-"

"Then he should come," Niall smiled. "Gives us a chance to all hangout and get to know each other more, considering we're all friends."

"I don't know-"

"We should invite him, Harry." Niall pressed. He understood Harry's nervousness, but from what Niall knew about the boy, Louis didn't have too many friends at the uni and Niall wanted to have a solid group of friends, which meant they were going to have to all hang out at some point. Besides, Niall also knew that Harry secretly wanted to spend time with him, whether he'd admit it or not.

"But..." Harry trailed off as Niall waited for an answer that he didn't have. He rose an eyebrow as Harry let out a sigh of defeat.

"Okay." Niall smiled. "Then-"

"Hey!"

Both Harry's and Niall's heads shot up when they heard the all too familiar voice, cutting Niall off. From across the green, Louis was waving to them.

For a second, Harry was frozen in fear, not knowing what to do or say. But then Louis started laughing when one of his mates said something in his ear, making Harry blush a deep red.

"Get the ball, would ya?" Louis yelled out again, pointing towards their soccer ball that had rolled onto the path in front of them.

Harry didn't budge though. He was terrible at football, and therefore didn't want to go near the ball, afraid he would make a fool of himself if he tried to kick, or even throw it back.

So Niall stepped forward and kicked it, sending it flying through the air before it bounced a few times and stopped right in front of Louis.

His friends stopped laughing, and even looked slightly impressed as they all murmured amongst each other, and Louis began to jog over to the other two.

Niall shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited for the boy to reach them, whereas Harry simply stood there frozen, his breath caught in his throat.

"Didn't know you could play." Louis said with a smile as he came to a halt in front of them.

Niall simply shrugged. "A little, I guess." He said with a smile. "Same goes to you."

"Yeah," Louis chuckled. "Well, I'm here on a scholarship. The team is quite nice."

"Oh nice!" Niall answered as he looked where Louis had pointed back at the guys he had been with. "Hey, um, so we were thinking of going to the water park this weekend, want to come?"

Louis looked at Harry, who smiled a little before he looked away.

"Sure." Louis answered. "Who's going?"

"Well, Harry's going to ask Liam and Zayn too, so that'll make 5 of us." Niall replied.

"Okay." Louis shrugged, before he smiled and took a step back. "I'll see you later then."

"Bye." Niall waved, before Louis turned to Harry, expecting him to also say goodbye or something.

But the curly haired boy gulped and when he opened his mouth to say the farewell, his voice was raspy and almost a whisper.

"S-See ya." He stuttered, his voice very quiet. Louis simply shook his head and laughed humorlessly, before he turned and jogged back to the rest of the boys, leaving Harry an embarrassed mess.

"That went well!" Niall exclaimed as they continued their walk out of the park and towards the buildings. "He's coming! Who knows, maybe you two can catch up too."

"Yeah." Harry answered, staring at the ground. "Maybe."

"This is going to be fun, I know it." Niall cheered. "Have you asked Liam and Zayn?"

"I texted them both." He nodded. "I really hope they can make it..."

As they approached the cluster of buildings, Niall patted Harry's shoulder and smiled.

"Alright, well I'm this way." He pointed to a building before he stepped backwards. "I'll see you later, okay!"

"Bye." Harry waved back before they parted ways and headed to class.

As he walked, his phone buzzed.

Liam said that it was a great idea, and that he could drive them all to the park, but Zayn had said that he was spending the weekend with his girlfriend, Perrie, making four of them all ready to have some fun, Harry hoped.

He wasn't scared of Louis, because he knew how Louis used to be, and that deep down, he was still the sweet kid he had been all those years ago.

He was just terrified of what he might do or say, now that he had this new demeanor on show.

Harry sighed, hoping that Louis wouldn't trigger anything. His old friend didn't know about his anxiety, and he didn't want him to know, it would only make him seem even weirder to the boy.

So he just closed his eyes and hoped that nothing bad would happen between them, because the Louis who had written 'Hary Stiles' on the inside of his book was his best friend and even though all evidence was pointing to the contrary, he wished that the boy he remembered was somewhere inside the man that Louis had become.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Present Day 2015_

"Do we have to?"

"Shut up, Harry."

"We can't leave him there."

"Why not?"

"Because he thinks we're coming to get him."

"Also, it's mean. We invited him, so we have to."

Harry sighed, resting his head on the window as he stared outside. He was in the backseat with Niall and Liam in the front, the latter driving.

The three of them were on their way to Louis' work, going to pick up the eldest boy before they headed off to the water park.

Harry was nervous to say the least. He wanted more than anything for him and Louis to get along like they used to when they were kids. Louis was his entire world, then he was gone, and his world quickly deteriorated. He wished he could change it all, but he couldn't, so his second wish was to try and be friends with him again.

After Louis left, his confidence did too. Louis was his only friend, and without someone by his side to just be there for him, he didn't know how to stay happy.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he leant against the window, watching the dreary English countryside go by as they drove.

"It'll be fine." Liam said with a light laugh. "Stop stressing."

Harry didn't answer, he just sighed and continued staring out the window. It didn't want to stress, but it happened regardless. He was simply terrified at how the day was going to turn out.

But more than anything, he was scared about Louis hating him and teasing him even more. Louis didn't know about Harry's anxiety, and Harry didn't want him to know. It would only end in more teasing, because apparently that was the kind of person he'd become since he left.

"Here we are."

Harry sat up as Liam announced their arrival, stretching a little before they saw Louis coming out the front door. The eldest boy pushed his fringe out of his face as he jogged down the stairs towards the car, a bag slung over his shoulder. He had a slight grimace on his lips, but then again Harry figured that the frown was always there.

He opened the car door and Harry scooted over quickly, pressing himself to the door on the other side to give Louis the most room.

"Hiya, lads." He chirped as he threw his bag inside and slid in after it. He grinned at the two in the front, then looked at Harry with a smaller smile, which Harry returned timidly.

"How was work?" Niall asked him, to which Louis groaned and shuffled further into the middle seat, so he could lean forward and talk to the boys in the front, leaving Harry tucked into the corner, alone.

"Average." Louis answered. "Though I feel bad for Harley, she's working a double today."

"Poor thing." Niall cooed, thinking of the blonde girl he was secretly crushing on.

"Customers are so rude sometimes, especially during the rush." Louis sighed. "Anyways, I'm ready for some fun. Crank the tunes, will ya Payno?"

Liam rolled his eyes, but turned up the radio anyway as Louis leant backwards, his hands behind his head.

He closed his eyes and hummed along to the song that was playing, while Harry watched, mesmerized by his beauty. Harry thought he was amazing, really. His soft, feathery hair and strong toned arms, littered with tattoos and hidden meanings. Harry wanted to trace every single one and ask what they all meant, but he figured Louis would bite his hand off is he tried.

Then, Louis' eyes opened, and Harry tried to look away, but he wasn't fast enough.

"You right there?" Louis asked, cocking an eyebrow as he made Harry blush.

"I-I, uh, u-um." He stuttered. Luckily the music was playing relatively loudly, and the two boys in the front were too absorbed in their conversation to hear what was going on in the back.

"Okay." Louis rolled his eyes and chuckled, making Harry frown. It wasn't fair, he thought, that Louis got to make him feel so awkward all the time.

The blue-eyed boy reassumed his position, eyes closed and hands behind his head. He was still sitting in the middle seat, obnoxiously taking up some of Harry's space, and Harry was pretty sure that he knew.

He could feel the butterflies in his stomach, the nerves creeping up on him, but he desperately wanted to ask something.

"L-Louis?" He said timidly, making the boy open one eye as he looked at him sideways.

He didn't answer, but his expression said 'continue', so Harry did.

"D-Do you remember, um, when we w-were kids-" Harry broke off for a second as Louis sat up and looked at him with a confused expression.

"Uh," Harry continued. "The water p-park, um, we were, uh, 8, I think." Harry smiled as he reminisced, and even chuckled a little. "A-And we..."

.

_July 9th 2004_

_"MUM!"_

_Harry giggled as Louis pouted and shouted for his mother. They were all in the car, the two mums in the front and the two boys in the back. Harry had been tickling his friend relentlessly, it was only when Louis threatened to tell on him, that Harry stopped._

_"No, Lou!" Harry whispered, reaching across to cover Louis' mouth with his hand._

_"Honey?" Louis mum, Jay, turned around to see what all the fuss was about, so Harry quickly took his hand away and tried to act nonchalant._

_"Nothing." Louis laughed as he grinned at him mum. When she turned back around, he turned his smile to Harry and lowered his voice. "Meanie."_

_Harry giggled again as Louis leant over to take his hand and hold it between them, resting on the spare seat. Ever since they were younger they would do it, because that was what best friends did, and they were the best of best friends._

_"But you love me." Harry grinned back, making Louis huff._

_"Sadly." He answered, before he started laughing. "Kidding! Love you, Haz."_

_"Love you too, Lou." Harry whispered as Anne pulled the car into a car park._

_"Alright, kiddies!" Anne smiled as she turned the car off. "We're here!"_

_Harry and Louis' hands separated as they tried to see out the window and simultaneously climb out of their seats in excitement._

_Their eyes went wide as they took it all in. They'd never been anywhere quite like it, and for 8-year-olds, it was like a dream come true._

_"Oh my gosh!" They both said in unison as they squealed and ran towards the entrance, grins spread across their faces._

_"Slow down, boys!" Jay laughed as her and Anne got their bags and locked the car, following after them. "Wait for us."_

_So they stopped and waited, and the four of them then headed for the park entrance, with both Louis and Harry pulling their mothers along._

_Once they were inside, the boys headed straight for the line of the one waterslide they couldn't wait to try out, the Tornado._

_"Can we go on this one?" Harry begged Anne, his little face beaming as he asked. "Please, please?"_

_"Yeah, mum!" Louis added, holding Jay's hands with a huge smile. "Can we, please?"_

_"Jay?" Anne asked the other woman, who let out a long breath._

_"Alright, boys." She said. "But come here first."_

_So both the mothers took the boys t-shirts, so they just had their swimmers on, and lathered them with suncream before sending them off._

_"Be careful, and make sure you stick together." Jay called out as the ladies sat back on some sun lounges from which they could still see their sons._

_"Thanks mum!" Louis answered, giving her a quick hug before he and Harry raced to join the line._

_"We'll watch from here!" Anne called out, but they were already out of earshot and standing at the end of the line chattering excitedly._

_"Are you scared?" Louis asked Harry, who quickly shook his head._

_"No way!" He answered as he shook his head. He hadn't gotten his hair cut in a little while, and with the extra length, came a few curly locks that Louis secretly loved and hoped would stay forever._

_"Are you?" Harry asked and Louis blushed a little bit._

_"N-No." He stuttered, making Harry raise an eyebrow._

_"Are you sure?" He asked again, this time with a smile as he realized that Louis was only trying to act tough._

_Louis nodded, but Harry kept staring at him until he sighed._

_"A little." He said in a quiet voice, making Harry's smile grow even bigger._

_"I'll hold you hand." Harry offered, and Louis grinned._

_"But I'm bigger than you." Louis answered. "I'm supposed to help you, not the other way around."_

_"We help each other." Harry replied, biting his bottom lip as he held out his hand.  
Louis stared at it for a moment, unsure whether or not to take it, but eventually, he did. He stepped closer to Harry so their intertwined hands were pressed between their bodies._

_As they stepped forward in the line, Harry felt Louis start to shake._

_"Are you okay?" Harry asked him, and Louis nodded, but the green-eyed boy was unconvinced. "Lou," He whispered. "It'll be fine."_

_"Y-Yeah." Louis answered shakily. Harry watched him for a moment, his eyes darting all over the place as he tried to stay calm, but Harry could see it wasn't working._

_"Hey," Harry squeezed his hand as they reached the front of the line. "It'll be fine."_

_Louis nodded as he gulped and stared at the tube entrance, the worker waiting for him to sit down and slide._

_"H-Harry?" Louis turned to him, his eyes wide with fear. So Harry smiled and squeezed his hand._

_"Do you boys want to go together?" The worker asked them, and Harry nodded, pushing Louis closer to the tube._

_The worked unhooked the barrier as Louis sat down first, and Harry sat behind him, wrapping his arms around his friend's waist._

_"Ready?" Harry asked, and Louis gripped onto his legs._

_"I-I don't know." He hesitated as he stared down the dark tube._

_"Hey," Harry cooed, whispering in his ear. "I've got you."_

_"Yeah?" Louis asked. "You won't let go?"_

_"Not until you let me go." Harry replied, so Louis smiled and held onto Harry's knees as the younger boy pushed off and they slid away, into the dark tunnel together._

_._

_Present Day 2015_

"The water p-park, um, we were, uh, 8, I think." Harry smiled as he reminisced, and even chuckled a little. "A-And we..."

"Nah, I don't." Louis shook his head as he closed his eyes and reassumed his relaxing position. "That was ages ago, Harry."

Harry's smile faded as he realized Louis was no longer listening, and had turned his attention to the song that was playing.

Harry gulped and looked back out the window, feeling embarrassed and almost ashamed for even asking.

He didn't understand what happened to the boy he used to know, and it was honestly heart breaking to see who he had become. All Harry wanted was his best friend back, because those were the best days of his life.

They were driving down a long highway, and the weather was improving which made Harry a little more hopeful.

After all, there's always sunshine after the rain, right?

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

_Present Day 2015_

.

When the four friends pulled up to the water park, Harry felt a wave of nostalgia over come him.

He looked down at the car seat between Louis and himself, and remembered the last time, when they'd held hands and the promise of forever still hung in the air.

Harry let out a long breath as he stared down at his hands resting in his lap, longing for the feeling of Louis' slightly smaller one back in his, where it always should have been.

He never realized just how much Louis meant to him, until he'd come waltzing back into his life that day at the diner, complaining and swearing about his job. The way he was still the same but so different, intrigued Harry and all he wanted was to know him again, like the way he used to.

"Alright!" Niall cheered as they parked the car and all climbed out. "So pumped!"

Liam chuckled as he grabbed his bag out and closed the door, waiting for the others to all do the same. Louis was smiling, taking it all in as he slung his bag over his shoulder and stared up at the water park, all the slides and rides.

"Here we are, lads." He chuckled. "Let's go."

Harry was the last to close the car door, bag in his hands as Liam locked it, and the four of them began to walk inside.

They paid their entry, hired a locker for their things and went straight to the large pool, spreading their towels out before they went in the water for a swim.

.

"I'm kinda hungry." Liam announced as they laid on the towels in the sun, a rare occurrence in England.

"Same." Harry agreed, sitting up as he adjusted his sunglasses over his eyes, looking around the park. "Should we grab lunch?"

Louis was just walking back from the bathroom, a grin on his face as he approached the three boys, sitting on their towels.

"There's no line at the lunch stand, if you guys want food now?" He announced, placing his hands on his hips as he stared down at them.

His chest was gleaming in the sunshine, and Harry thought it should be illegal how good he looked with his tanned skin, littered with tattoos. His throat went dry as he tried and failed to form words, earning a judgmental glance from Louis, before he turned his attention back to Liam and Niall.

"Sounds good." Niall agreed, sending a supportive smile to his roommate, trying to help him feel better.

So the four of them grabbed their things and a shirt each, and went to the cafeteria.

"Are you alright?" Niall whispered to Harry as they walked, and Harry nodded.

"Y-Yeah." He answered. "H-He just makes me a little, um, n-nervous, is all."

"I know he's a bit, um..." Niall hesitated as he stared at the two boys walking ahead of them. "Rude, I guess, is the word for it. Maybe talk to him?"

Harry nodded and offered him a smile in return. He really was grateful for such a great friend. But Niall didn't quite know just how Louis made him feel.

Harry was embarrassed when he pointed out his flaws, but he also really liked and missed the boy. He wanted to talk to him, but Harry had no idea what to say, and he just knew he was going to stutter or stumble over his words, and Louis would make him feel bad again.

And honestly, Harry didn't even hate Louis for teasing him, because Louis didn't even know that he had a condition. Besides, Harry could never hold it against him. If it was the other way around, he would probably think he was a freak too, so he couldn't blame Louis for thinking he was weird.

He sighed they kept walking, but stopped as they rounded a corner and were met with a surprise.

"Oh." Louis pouted as they froze, and saw a line of people. Although, no one really minded waiting in line, they were hungry anyway.

"Yeah, sure," Liam laughed sarcastically. "'No line', he said."

"Shut up." Louis laughed with him as they joined the end of the line. "There wasn't before, I swear!" He and Liam kept joking around, while Niall took a long breath and turned to face Harry.

"I think you should talk to him." He said in a soft voice, making Harry's eyes go wide.

"W-Why?" He asked, playing with his fingers as he nervously waited.

"Because," Niall smiled. "You want to be friends with him again, don't you?" Harry nodded, making Niall smile wider. "And so you should probably figure out what happened between the two of you, right?" Harry nodded again, so Niall lightly punched his shoulder. "So there you go!"

"Okay." Harry mumbled as a small smile formed on his lips too. Niall was right, they really should talk. He just hoped Louis was up for it.

.

After lunch, the boys found themselves back by the pool. Harry was sitting on the edge, dangling his legs in the water while the other's tossed around a ball.

"You gonna come in?" Niall called out, and Harry quickly shook his head.

"Sure?" He asked again, so Harry sighed.

"I'm fine, really." He answered, adding a small smile in the hopes that it would actually convince them that he was okay.

Niall watched him for a moment, before turning to catch the ball from Louis. He then threw it to Liam, before swimming over to Harry.

"I-I don't like water, all that much." Harry whispered before Niall could say anything. "I mean, like lots of water. Like pools and lakes and oceans."

"What?" Niall asked.

"I-It just, um, well..." Harry scratched the back of his neck. "S-Something happ- I've had bad experiences with water, is all."

"Oh." Niall stood up. "But you're okay, right? Like, you're fine sitting here? I can sit with you if you like-"

"No, no," Harry shook his head. "It's fine, really."

"Okay." Niall nodded slowly as he backed away and rejoined the game.

"Hey," Liam announced. "I'm just going to run to the bathroom. I'll be back."

"Oh!" Niall squeaked as he caught Liam's throw, and quickly passed it off to Louis. "Me too. I'll come with."

So the two of them left the pool, as Harry blushed, internally thinking that Niall could not have been more suspecting as he left the two ex-best-friends alone.

Louis rose an eyebrow, but shook his head as he swam to the edge of the pool, and stopped just in front of Harry.

"So why aren't you swimming?" He asked as Harry nervously licked his lips.

"U-Um," He stuttered. "I-I don't like water."

"Since when?" Louis scoffed. "You always used-"

He broke off as he realized what he was saying, his eyes going wide. Luckily Harry was wearing sunglasses, because his eyes were practically popping out of his head.

"You d-do remember?" Harry whispered, so Louis sighed and jumped out of the pool, sitting on the wall next to him.

"I just meant," Louis began, trying to cover his slip-up. "That I thought you liked the water park. That's all."

"Oh," Harry looked down at his lap, taking a deep breath as he braced himself to ask a question. "You d-don't remember- When we were, u-um, 8, I think?"

"I mean, I remember that we went to a water park." Louis shrugged. "We were neighbors and we were good friends when we were kids. We did a lot together."

"Yeah." Harry whispered. "Do y-you ever think about it?"

"About what?" Louis asked, making Harry frown. He gulped and gathered some confidence from who-knows-where and finally looked up at Louis.

"About what h-happened?" He asked. "After, um, you m-moved away."

Louis looked at Harry for a long while, contemplating something that made Harry feel a little wary.

Eventually, Louis shrugged. "Not really." He said, and Harry felt his heart break just a little. "I mean, we were kids, and then I moved away, and we grew apart. There's not really much to think about."

"Y-Yeah." Harry answered with a nod. "Me t-too."

"When did you get that stutter?" Louis asked in a softer voice, looking into Harry's eyes sincerely. He didn't mean to be rude about it, he was just curious. "M'sorry. You don't have to answer that, if you don't want to-"

"No." Harry stopped him. "It's o-okay. Um, high school, j-just wasn't a great time f-for me. I guess. Nerves, and anxiety, g-got the better of me."

"Oh." Louis nodded slowly, not really knowing what to say to comfort him. Suddenly, everything got really heavy, and both boys felt something they hadn't felt in a long time. Neither really knew what to do or say, but they felt oddly comfortable with each other.

So after a while, Harry brought his head up to look at Louis, who was staring at the water intensely, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Why didn't you ever come back?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Why didn't you ever come back?"

His mouth was open, but there was no sound.

The words were stuck in Harry's throat, unable to be heard. He simply sat there, legs in the water as he tried to ask the one thing he wanted to ask, but he couldn't.

"The boys will be back soon." Louis said, jumping back into the water. "You sure you can't come in?"

Harry closed his mouth and nodded. Again, he was thankful for the sunglasses covering his eyes, otherwise Louis would be able to see the tears forming.

Louis was supposed to have come back, after he moved away. He was supposed to have visited all the time, and stayed Harry's best friend. But obviously something got in the way, because Harry never heard from him again.

But soon enough, Harry was pulled out of his daydream by Niall and Liam jumping back in the pool.

"Miss us?" Liam laughed as he and Louis resumed tossing the ball around between them, while Niall swam back over to Harry.

"You wish." Louis laughed, the two playing in the background while Niall rested his elbows on Harry's knees.

"Did you guys talk?" Niall asked, and Harry sighed.

"Yeah, Ni." He replied. "We talked."

"How was it!" Niall whispered excitedly, making Harry roll his eyes under the shades.

"Awkward." Harry mumbled, before lowering his voice. "He doesn't remember anything." He turned his head to the side, speaking to himself. "I don't think he's ever going to realize..."

"Have hope, man." Niall answered. "You guys can still re-make friends and be pals again."

"Yeah." Harry replied with a small smile, knowing that Niall was right. He just wished that maybe the memories could have been shared between them, and maybe the most special memories could have been remembered, because they definitely held a special place in Harry's heart, and it hurt him a little that Louis didn't see them in the same way, and that they were so easily forgotten.

"Do you wanna go on a waterslide?" Niall asked Harry, who hesitated, but nodded. He wasn't petrified of water, he just preferred being on land. And a waterslide actually sounded kinda fun, because there was minimal amounts of water involved.

"Okay." Harry replied, as Niall turned to the others.

"We're going to go on a waterslide, wanna come?" He asked the two boys, who looked at each other briefly before looking back at Niall.

"Um, nah." Liam shook his head, Louis doing the same. "Maybe later."

"Yeah, we're okay here." Louis said, throwing the ball to Liam, which hit him on the chest, making him groan.

So Niall and Harry got up and left the pool area, going to find a slide to go on, as Liam swam after the ball and threw it hard at Louis, trying to get him back for throwing it at him just before.

"Ass." Louis laughed as he managed to catch it before it smacked him in the face.

"So, how's Harry doing?" Liam asked, making Louis' breath hitch as he wondered how on earth he could possibly know what he and Harry had just been talking about.

"What?" Louis asked, trying to cover up his slight stammer.

"Well I mean," Liam began. "He was a little scared about being in the water. Was he okay? You know, while Niall and I were gone?"

"Oh," Louis let out a long breath. "Um, yeah. He's okay."

Liam gave him a sideways look, raising an eyebrow as he caught Louis pass. He smirked a little, making Louis blush lightly.

"You two getting along?" He asked, and Louis nodded.

"Yeah." He answered with a nervous laugh. "What's with the 20 questions, mate?"

"Oh, nothing." Liam replied. "Just making sure my friends are all good."

"Mmhm, okay." Louis shook his head as Liam threw it harder, nearly hitting Louis' stomach. But Louis just rolled his eyes and threw it back while they waited for the others to return.

After a little while of throw-and-catch and the two boys laughing and joking, they started to get tired.

When Niall and Harry came back, they found Liam and Louis sitting on the towels in the sun, drying off as they snacked on some chips.

"Hiya, lads." Louis chirped as they sat down next to Liam, who was typing on his phone. "Have fun?"

"Yeah." Niall nodded with a grin. "It was amazing." Harry nodded along and smiled as well. "Harry was terrified, but he was fine."

"It was a little scary." Harry mumbled. "B-But I wasn't terrified, N-Ni."

"Whatever." Niall waved him off. "You were shitting yourself, and that's okay."

Harry blushed a deep red and looked away, having no idea that Louis was staring after him, a fond smile on his face as he realized that he had, in fact, let Harry go, even after he made Harry promise that he never would. Maybe they had only been 8 years old, but maybe it was a promise he should have kept.

"Hey." Liam piped up, finally looking up from his phone. "Zayn says that there's a party at one of the sororities tonight. Apparently Perrie's friends with some of the girls."

"Nice." Niall nodded slowly, earning a slap on the knee from Harry.

"Continue." The curly-haired boy said to Liam, who smiled at him.

"He wanted to know if we want to go too?" Liam asked, looking to all of his friends.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Louis nodded.

"Yeah, I'm in." Niall agreed. "Harry?"

"Sure." Harry answered with a small smile as Liam went back to texting Zayn, telling him they'd all be there.

.

"I just wish he'd remember, you k-know?" Harry sighed as he rummaged through his drawers, trying to find his favourite shirt.

They had gotten back to the dorm with only a few hours before the party, so they were going to get ready, and then go.

"What?" Niall asked, lying on his back on his bed as he held his phone above his face, staring intently.

"Louis." Harry stated. "I wish that I'd made more of an impact on h-his life, so that he would remember, like I-I do. How come it meant so much to me, and so l-little to him?"

"Maybe he does and he doesn't want to tell you?" Niall offered, still scrolling through Instagram on his phone. "Mayb-FUCK!"

Harry spun around to see Niall's phone lying next to his head, as the blonde rubbed his nose with a pout.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I dropped my phone," Niall mumbled. "On my face."

Harry stifled a laugh as he turned back around and closed the draw, realizing that his shirt wasn't there, so he opened his cupboard doors and sorted through more of his clothes, ignoring Niall as he muttered profanities.

When he found the shirt, he smiled and pulled it off the hanger, closing the cupboard doors as he took off his t-shirt and pulled on the shirt.

"Anyway." Harry said. "What were you s-saying?"

"Maybe Louis doesn't remember," Niall sighed. "But maybe that doesn't matter. You can always just become friends with him again."

Harry knew Niall was right, but it was more than that too. Harry told Louis things he's never told anyone, and they'd shared things he'd never felt before. Louis was everything he loved and feared in one human being, and the fact that Louis didn't feel the same was a little hurtful.

But still, Harry had gained a little more confidence over the past week with his new start to university, and he definitely felt better when he was talking to Louis, so he could always create new memories with him.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, looking at himself in the mirror as he straightened his black and white button-up.

"Or," Niall continued, sitting up on the bed this time. "Maybe he does remember and he's too scared to tell you." Niall shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Who knows..." Harry repeated to himself.

"Try to reconnect." Niall suggested. "Tonight will be a good opportunity. Hang out with him. Have fun, Harry."

Harry smiled to himself, running a hand through his hair before he shook it out.

"Yeah," Harry nodded as he turned around to face Niall with a timid smile. "I-I'm kinda nervous though."

"You don't need to be." Niall told him, swapping his t-shirt for a sweater as he stood up. "Just be yourself. That's what you did when you were kids, right? So what's to stop the same thing from happening again?"

Harry nodded and nervously fiddled with the hem of his button up shirt. "Y-Yeah." He answered.

"C'mon." Niall put an arm around Harry's shoulder as he led them out of the room. "Let's go put this plan into action!"


	11. Chapter 11

Niall and Harry walked to Louis and Liam's dorm room first, before going to the party. Harry held his breath as Niall knocked on the door, waiting for them to open it and come outside.

The door swung open to reveal Liam's smiling face, his hair pushed back as he opened the door wider.

"Hey!" He chirped. "We're nearly ready, Louis' just finishing up."

So Niall and Harry smiled back at him as they stepped inside, Liam closing the door behind them.

"Oi, Li," Louis' voice echoed from the closet. "Where's my-"

He stepped out from behind the cupboard door, and broke off when he saw Niall and Harry standing there. "Oh, hey."

He was wearing a very thin black tank top, so some of his tattoos and his toned chest could be seen a little through it.

"Hey." Niall answered with a little wave, while Harry tried his hardest to open his mouth and do the same. Louis watched him as he struggled, and for the first time, he wasn't being judgmental.

Since their talk at the water park had shed some new light on what was really going on inside Harry's head, Louis had finally realized the truth about Harry's condition. Maybe he didn't know all the details, but he knew that it was something Harry couldn't control, so he tried to offer a look of support.

Harry still hadn't said anything, and it was obvious there was no way that it was going to happen, so he closed his mouth, and Louis looked away.

Harry gulped and tried to look anywhere else, but Louis was still standing there, in all his glory, so it was hard. He got nervous, he couldn't help it.

"Uh, Liam?" Louis continued as they turned around to the other boy, standing by the door with his wallet and phone in hand.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking at his phone as he typed away, not looking up.

"Where's my phone?" He asked, and Liam pointed to the unmade bed, presumably Louis'.

Louis went over to it and searched the sheets until he found it, putting it in his pocket before finding his wallet and standing up straight with a smile.

"Alright." He breathed.

"You finally ready?" Liam asked as Louis walked past him, shoving his shoulder before opening the door.

"Yeah yeah." He joked. "C'mon lets go."

So the four boys left the room and headed across the campus to the sorority house where the party was being held.

The four of them chatted amongst themselves, about nothing really, until they found themselves at the front door.

It was open and there were people inside and music blaring, signaling they'd arrived, so they went inside, and were greeted with the blaring sounds of the party.

"I'm getting a drink." Louis announced, heading off in one direction.

"I'm going to find Zayn." Liam said, setting off in another, leaving Niall and Harry in the front room of the huge house.

"Um," Niall hummed, looking around nervously. "Shall we go find the bar?"

Harry nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets so no one could see them shaking.

They pushed through a few people as they moved through the living area where a DJ was set up and at least 50 people were bobbing up and down to the beat.

Eventually, they made their way through the kitchen and out the back door, towards the crowded pool area and back patio where a bar was set up.

"H-Here." Harry stuttered as they reached the bar finally, leaning against it as they waited to be served.

Once they got their drinks, they sipped the can's gingerly, neither of them being too keen on beer, but that was pretty much all they served so it was going to have to do.

They walked a little away from the group to a patch of grass on the edge of the party as they watched the people.

"Well, this is fun." Niall said with a smile as they stood in silence, Harry simply panting as they took in the spectacle.

"T-This was a bad i-idea." Harry stumbled. "We should go."

"Are you sure?" Niall asked.

"I don't know." Harry whispered. "There are so many people."

"It's a party." Niall answered. "Yeah, there are people here."

"I know." Harry muttered. "I-I thought I could handle it."

"Hey," Niall patted his shoulder. "Give it one hour, if your not having fun, we can leave."

"Okay." Harry nodded, rubbing a hand over his face. "Where's Liam. We should f-find Liam."

"Okay." Niall chirped, smiling as they began to look around, moving closer to the crowd.

Niall stepped through a few people, standing up on his tiptoes so he could see better. Soon enough, he spotted Liam with a few other people, talking by the pool.

"C'mon." Niall said to Harry pointing towards the small group as they tried to make their way over to their friends.

Once they were close enough, Niall grinned.

"Hi!" He beamed as the two of them joined the small circle, consisting of Liam, Zayn, Perrie, Louis, Harley and another girl that Louis seemed to have taken a liking to.

"Hey guys." Liam chimed. "You remember Harley, right?"

"Of course." Niall smiled at the girl, who blushed. "How're ya?"

"I'm good." She answered, shaking his outstretched hand as Harry turned to Liam.

"Hey." He breathed, blocking out everyone else as he spoke to his friend.  
"Hey mate." Liam grasped his shoulder. "How you doing?"

"Um," Harry chuckled nervously. "Alright. I g-guess."

His eyes flickered to Louis, whose hand was slowly snaking around the girl's waist as she giggled and leaned into him, making Harry gulp nervously as he sipped on his beer.

He really wanted to hang out with Louis and try 'reconnecting' as Niall had put it, but alas, Louis had other thoughts.

He kept periodically sipping as he tuned back into the other's conversation, offering a smile here and there so they thought he was paying attention, when really he was just trying not to think about Louis.

Soon enough, his can was empty and Harry made his way to the bar, leaving his friends for a moment as he leant on the bartop.

"Um," He stuttered as the bartender looked at him questioningly. "A b-beer please."

So the man grabbed a can from the mini fridge and handed it over, before Harry opened it and took a long gulp.

"Thirsty?"

Harry spun around to see a guy, a very handsome guy, smiling at him lopsidedly as he leant on the bar.

"U-Uh," Harry mumbled, turning red as the man's smile only grew.

"You seem to be chugging that beer, rather than enjoying it." The red-head laughed, stepping closer to Harry as he blushed harder.

"I-I-" Harry stuttered. "I just needed a d-drink."

"A likely story." The man joked. "Hi, I'm Ed." He said, sticking his hand out for Harry to shake. "I'm a third year here, music."

"M'Harry." Harry answered with a timid smile. "F-First year, law."

"Nice to meet you, Harry." Ed nodded. "You come to parties like these often?"

"No." Harry shook his head as he looked down. "Not at a-all."

"Explains why I haven't seen your pretty face sooner." Ed shamelessly flirted, making Harry feel uncomfortable, but oddly flattered at the same time. Only one other boy had ever called him 'pretty' and that was when they were children.

He surprised himself, and giggled a little, so Ed stepped closer and rested his hand over Harry's where it was sitting on the bar.

"T-Thanks." Harry answered as Ed leaned impossibly closer.

However, it was short-lived.

"Harry!"

Harry felt a hand wrap around his arm and jerk him backwards, into someone's grip.

He stumbled a little, but regained his footing as he turned and saw Louis holding onto him, one arm around his back and one on his upper arm.

"I've been looking for you." Louis told him, trying to stand up straighter as Ed looked him up and down, sizing him up.

"You know this guy?" Ed asked Harry, who was still in shock.  
"Y-Yeah." Harry nodded quickly. "This is my... um... Louis." He finished awkwardly, as Louis smiled triumphantly. "Louis t-this is Ed."

"Hi, mate." Ed stuck his hand out for a shake, but Louis didn't make a move to take it, standing very close to Harry's side as he remained in his hold.

"Charmed." Louis grinned, before leaning up to whisper in Harry's ear.

As soon as he got close, Harry smelt the alcohol on his breath, and when he turned his head to look at the boy close up, he saw his bloodshot eyes and obvious tipsy footing.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, to which Louis giggled, confirming Harry's suspicions: Louis was tipsy, borderline drunk.

"I wanted to talk to you." Louis whispered, gently pulling him away.

"U-Um, I guess I'll see you around." Ed said awkwardly before he walked away, leaving the two boys by the bar.

"W-What are you doing?" Harry asked nervously as Louis took a step back, a triumphant look on his face.

"Saving you." Louis stated as he reached behind the bar to grab a small bottle of water. "And getting one of these. M'thirsty."

"O-Oh." Harry frowned. "I didn't need saving."

"Trust me." Louis rolled his eyes with a smile. "You did. You're welcome."

"Um, well then." Harry shrugged. "T-Thanks, I guess."

Though he wasn't sure why he needed 'saving' and he was a little offended, because he was actually enjoying talking to Ed, he still trusted Louis, and would rather be talking to him, so he followed.

Louis led them through the crowd, back to their group. Niall made room for Harry, and Louis returned to his position on the other side of the circle, mostly so it was easier for him to look at Harry.

Harry was happier then, because the girl Louis was with had gone, and the others seemed preoccupied with their conversation, so the two ex-best-friends just snuck glances at each other and blushed and looked away when they were caught.

Overall, it was a great start to the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Slowly, the group they were standing with got smaller and smaller, leaving only Harry, Louis, Niall and Liam all chatting and drinking.

Harry hadn’t had too much, just enough to make him a little tipsy, more confident and very happy, whereas Louis had had a fair amount, he could barely stand up straight and had no idea what he was even talking about.

“Um,” Liam and Niall were talking about something, but Liam trailed off when he saw Louis swaying in his spot. “Do you want some help there, mate?”

Louis shook his head and grinned at Harry, who blushed but smiled back, but then he leant too far to one side and fell, with only Liam there to grab his arm quickly before he hit the ground.

“I’m g-good.” He mumbled, laughing a little while Niall and Harry tried to hide their chuckles.

“Harry!” He moaned, blushing when he saw them all laughing. “Stop laughing at me.”

Harry covered his mouth and shook his head. “M’not.” He mumbled, trying to hide it but honestly, Louis was just too cute.

He shorter boy stood there with a pout, which Harry bit his bottom lip, staring intently at Louis who stared back just as hard.

“Maybe you should stop drinking, Louis.” Liam laughed, and Louis just grumbled.  
“M’fine, really.” Louis said. “I-I just can’t stand, properl- DAMN IT!” he cursed as he almost fell forward again, and Harry giggled.

“I think I’m going to grab another drink.” Niall announced, walking away from the group towards the bar, where Harley stood alone. Louis rolled his eyes as he watched Niall go, knowing that he was developing a crush on his workmate and friend.

Then, a girl caught Liam’s eye too, and he stood up straighter, laughing at something that Louis muttered under his breath so that the girl would think he was fun and cool, because Liam’s logic apparently thought that was ‘cool’.

Harry then followed his gaze, to a brunette girl standing with Perrie and a few other girls, and realized that Liam had a crush on her.

“Who’s that?” Harry asked him with a sly smile.

“Um, her name’s Sophia.” Liam said, his cheeks turning slightly pink. “She’s in my history class.”

“You like her.” Harry pointed out, and Liam looked down at his shoes, properly blushing now.

“Sh.” He hissed. “Don’t let her hear you.”

“You should talk to her.” Harry whispered, making Liam stop and think for a moment. Apparently he had had enough to drink to give him a little extra confidence boost, so he put his cup in Louis’ hands, nodded and went over to the girls, leaving Harry and Louis alone.

Harry watched Liam go, then gasped when he turned back to Louis and saw him drinking out of both cups at once, spilling some down his chin.

“Lou!” He chastised, letting the pet name slip from his lips by accident as he took Liam’s cup from him and put it on a nearby table.

“Woah.” Louis’ eyes went wide as he swayed a little, so Harry quickly put an arm around his waist to steady him.

“You right?” Harry asked, his eyes filled with worry as he looked down at Louis, who gulped and nodded nervously, before smiling all of a sudden and ruffling Harry’s hair.

“It’s been a long time since you’ve called me that, curly.” He said offhandedly, as if it was nothing, but in reality, it made Harry’s heart stop.

He hadn’t been called ‘curly’ since the day Louis left, leaving him standing in the street with tears streaming down his face as he watched his best friend’s car drive away.

“I-I could, uh, say the s-same.” Harry stuttered, looking away nervously as he removed his arm from Louis’ waist, it suddenly feeling very inappropriate.

Louis simply grinned again, and Harry supposed that he was too intoxicated to even comprehend what he was saying, so he sighed. Reconnecting was definitely not going to happen that night.

Harry took a step back as Louis took another sip from his cup, watching Liam and the girls.

“He’s a bad flirt.” Louis pointed out. “He could do so much better.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, because he had no idea. He didn’t know how to flirt, or how flirting even worked, so he wouldn’t know.

“Yeah.” Louis nodded. “I’m a good flirt. I could teach him a thing or two.”

“R-Really?” Harry asked again, and Louis nodded, a  _very_ flirtatious smile coming over his face as he took a step forward.

“He’s got the face all wrong.” Louis explained. “He needs to be more seductive. Like this.”

Louis looked down, and then looked up through his eyelashes, a lopsided smirk on his lips, and Harry’s breath hitched.  
“Y-Yeah.” Harry nodded. “I see that, now. H-He could, um, do better.”

“He should touch her waist, too.” Louis continued, stepping forwards and lightly touching Harry’s stomach with his fingers. “It lets her know that he’s into her.”

“O-Oh.” Harry mumbled as Louis traced a few patterns around his stomach, still staring at him in the overly seductive tone.

Then, Louis stepped back and laughed, his goofy grin coming back and all traces of romance gone. “Like that.”

“Y-Yeah.” Harry nodded, recovering quickly as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and Louis took another sip of his drink, looking back to Liam, where Sophia had put a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s better.” Louis nodded as Liam put an arm around her waist. He went to cross one leg over the other as he stood, but leant too far and nearly fell again, only this time Harry caught him.

“Woah.” He chuckled nervously, holding Louis up. He half expected Louis to step away, but he stayed in Harry’s circled arm, leaning on his side a little as he regained his balance.

“Um,” Louis said, tilting his head to the side as he rested a hand on Harry’s arm. “Maybe we should sit. Apparently I can’t stand properly.”

“O-Okay.” Harry nodded as Louis stepped forward and started walking through the crowd, Harry following close behind.

They found the living room and a bunch of people sitting on the couches playing spin the bottle on the coffee table.

One of whom was Niall and Harley, so they decided to sit on the couch next to them.

“Hey.” Niall chirped, his arm sitting firmly around Harley’s waist. They squeezed up as much as they could, but there still wasn’t much room, so Louis pushed Harry down and then sat on his lap, as if it was nothing special, but to Harry it was everything.

That was Harry’s problem. Everything always meant way more to him than it meant to anyone else, so he was always the one getting hurt.

They watched the game for a minute, until Louis leant back, leaning on Harry as he turned to the side and rested his arm on Harry’s shoulder, the younger boy not daring to move in case it was all a dream.

“This is a fun party.” Louis said with a nod. “I like it.”

“Yeah.” Harry agreed, gingerly putting his arm around Louis’ waist, hoping that Louis would let him keep it there. The older boy had no objections.

“Not the best party though.” Louis ginned. “The best party ever, has to be your 8th birthday.”

Harry’s eyes went wide in surprise. He couldn’t believe that Louis had said that, that Louis had even  _remembered_ that party.

“I miss those days.” Louis sighed, making Harry’s breath hitch.

“You d-do?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Louis continued. “It was all so much simpler then... And I knew the answers to more things… I was less confused.” His voice got softer and softer as he continued, so Harry could barely hear the end of his sentence.

Besides, he was lost in the memories of that birthday, reliving it like it was yesterday.

.

_1 st February 2005_

_“Are you excited Harry?” Anne asked as Harry sat on the couch, eating his sandwich with the crusts cut off._

_Harry nodded and grinned at his mum, and then turned to his best friend who was sitting on the couch next to him._

_It was his birthday, and he and Louis were going to watch movies all day, just the two of them, and it was going to be perfect._

_Louis smiled and laid a hand over the top of Harry’s._

_“Is the popcorn ready, mummy?” Harry asked, his eyes shining as he spoke with his mouthful, making both his best friend and his mother laugh._

_“Nearly, sweetie.” Anne laughed, ruffling his hair a little as she walked past and went into the kitchen. “Don’t you worry. But finish your sandwich first.”_

_Harry blushed as she smiled again and left the room, which Louis gingerly chewed on his own food, hiding an endeared smile for his friend._

_When Anne was gone, Louis turned to Harry and smiled again. “Yeah, don’t worry, crazy.”_

_Harry blushed a little bit and rolled his eyes and Louis leaned into his side with a light laugh, his 8-year-old face lighting up with joy._

_“This is a nice birthday.” Harry commented, their hands still touching. “I like watching movies with you.”_

_“So do I.” Louis grinned, laughing a little as Harry joined in. Soon the two of them were giggling away, only to be interrupted by Anne._

_“It’s ready!” She announced, putting the bowl of popcorn between them on the couch before she pressed play on the remote. “Have fun, boys. We’ll be in the next room if you need anything.”_

_“Thank you, mummy.” Harry smiled as Anne kissed the top of his head and left them alone in the dark room._

_Once the door was closed, Louis moved the bowl and laid down, his head on Harry’s lap, where Harry instinctually ran a hand over his head, through his hair and let it come to a rest on his tiny shoulder._

_“Hey Lou?” Harry whispered as the movie began. “Can we build a fort to watch it in?”_

_Louis rolled over and looked up at Harry’s excited eyes and smiled, because he looked so happy, and Louis never wanted to see him change from that amazingly happy little boy._

_“Uh…” Louis drawled. He wanted to make Harry happy, but he couldn’t exactly agree to that. He had plans. “Just hold on a sec. Stay here.”_

_So Louis crawled off Harry’s lap, gently kissed his cheek and ran from the room into the kitchen, leaving Harry alone on the couch._

_“Okay.” Harry called out after him, but he was already gone._

_He frowned a little, and stayed sitting, waiting for Louis to return. 5 minutes passed. Then 10. Then 15. And then Harry began to worry._

_The movie was still paused, as he sat staring at the frozen screen, wondering where on earth Louis had run off to, and why he was gone so long._

_“Harry?” He heard his mum from the other room, making him even more confused as to what was going on._

_“Mum?” Harry called out, and when there was no answer, he climbed off the couch and went towards the kitchen._

_“Harry, love?” Anne called out. “Could you come in here for a moment?”_

_Harry tilted his head to the side and frowned again, but did as his mum asked._

_Slowly, he padded his little feet across the carpeted floor, his brown curls bouncing around his face as he went. His hair had only just begun to go curly, and secretly Louis loved it._

_Harry got to the kitchen door and put his hand on the handle, turning it slowly before he pushed it open._

_He stepped inside and the sight he was greeted with was most certainly not what he expected._

_“SURPRISE!”_

_Harry’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped when he saw all his friends in his kitchen, Louis at the front, and both his and Louis’ mum standing behind the bench. They all had streamers and party poppers, and popped them all when Harry entered the room, smiles on all their faces._

_“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” They said in unison as Harry laughed a little bit and stepped closer to his classmates._

_“W-What?!” Harry stuttered as he grinned and blushed while Louis stepped forward and engulfed him in a tight hug._

_“Happy birthday.” Louis whispered as Harry hugged him back, holding on to his waist._

_“O-Oh my- What even!” Harry broke into another confused laugh. He was so happy and surprised and confused but most of all he was grateful._

_“It’s a surprise party, silly.” Louis laughed, pulling back to look at his best friend. “Are you surprised?”_

_“Yes!” Harry nodded as his mum came over to him and put an arm around his shoulder. Jay followed and did the same with her son, proudly kissing Louis’ head._

_“Happy birthday, Harry.” Anne chirped as she smiled._

_“Mum…” Harry breathed as he looked around at his classmates who were all chatting away._

_For the first time, he properly looked around the room. There were balloons and streamers tied to the roof, food on the table and some music playing too while the rest of the 7 and 8-year-olds talked and danced a little in the small kitchen. On the other table, was a pile of presents, which Harry was quite happy about._

_“Okay kids!” Jay announced. “Let’s move this into the lounge room.”_

_So Jay opened the door and turned the lights on, moving the CD player to the living room with them as they moved the party to the next room._

_“Thank you, mummy!” Harry said, hugging her tightly as he pressed his face in her stomach._

_“It wasn’t my idea.” Anne smiled, looking at Louis who blushed and looked down._

_“Lou?” Harry asked, and Louis looked up again, a light blush coating his cheeks. “This was your idea?”_

_Louis nodded, and Harry launched himself onto his best friend, wrapping his arms around Louis’s neck as he buried his face into the crook of his neck._

_Jay came back into the room then, and the two women smiled at the sight of their sons._

_“Thank you so much.” Harry said softly, his lips moving against Louis’ neck as the two mothers moved away and decided to make a cup of coffee each while the kids had fun._

_“It’s fine, curly.” Louis chuckled, hugging him back quickly. “Let’s go find everyone else!”_

_Harry grinned and nodded as the two of them let go of each other and went back to the lounge room that was now filled with their classmates having fun, their favourite music playing in the background._

_Louis watched as Harry hugged his friends and socialized, his eyes bright with wonder and excitement. It was the most beautiful thing Louis had ever seen, but at the time he didn’t know that._

_It was going to take age, experience and many more years for Louis to realize that Harry’s smile was the most beautiful thing on this earth._


	13. Chapter 13

_**WARNING: there is smut in this chapter.** _

_._

_Present Day 2015_

.

"What?" Harry asked, frozen as Louis smiled and slumped onto Harry's arm, cuddling into his side.

"Your 8thbirthday." Louis repeated. "The surprise party."

"T-The one you threw for me." Harry whispered, and Louis nodded again, suddenly sitting up as turned to look directly into his eyes.

"That was a good day." Louis nodded, and Harry nodded too, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Louis still remembered that day.

"You guys want to play?"

Both Harry and Louis turned to the rest of the people they were sitting with, and Niall who had asked the question.

"What are we playing?" Louis asked with a sly grin, looking at the guys and girls sitting around the coffee table with them.

"No-I-Never." Niall answered. "Except if you're the only one who hasn't done the thing, then you have to complete a dare."

"No-I-Never?" Harry asked.

"Basically," Niall explained. "We spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, has to make a statement about something they've done. And if you've also done the thing the person says they've done, then you have to drink, and if not, then you're safe. But if you're the only one from the group who hasn't done it, then the rest of us get to make up a dare for you."

"That sounds confusing..." Louis mumbled.

"Whatever, you'll get it as the game goes along." Niall waved him off. "You in?"

"Of course." Louis answered, not missing a beat and it reminded Harry of the kid he used to know, always on the ball and coming up with quick remarks.

And so the game begun.

They spun the bottle, and it landed on Niall.

"No-I-Never..." Niall began, trying to think. "Had sex in a car."

Louis blushed and drank, because he had, along with a few others. Harry didn't, and obviously Niall didn't and a few others didn't either. So the first round was over.

The bottle was spun again and it landed on a girl on the other side of the circle.

"No-I-Never..." She drawled, looking around the circle as she grinned slyly. "Kissed Ed Sheeran."

"Who's Ed Sheeran?" One guy asked, and all the girls and even some of the guys laughed as they blushed.

"He's that red-haired hottie." The girl pointed through the crowd to the guy standing with a beer bottle between his lips. So quite a few people drank during that round.

Then it was round three, and the bottle landed on Harry.

"U-Uh..." he mumbled. "Um, No-I-N-Never... Uh, smoked a cigarette?"

"Lame." One of the girls rolled her eyes as Harry watched in horror, as everyone in the circle drank except him.

"Was Harry the only one who didn't drink?" Niall asked, and everyone nodded, turning their attention to Harry who was trying his hardest to hide behind Louis who was still on his lap, but Louis wouldn't have it. He leant to the side and looked at him too, as Harry blushed.

"Does that mean he has to do a dare?" Harley asked, and one of the guys laughed as he rose an eyebrow.

"Yep. And I have an idea." He announced. "Harry, you and that gorgeous boy by your arm have to go upstairs, find an empty bedroom, lock the door, and spend 7 Minutes in Heaven."

"Oooo." Niall laughed as Harry blushed, turning bright red as he wished he were anywhere else.

Louis simply rolled his eyes and stood up as the whole circle of people cheered and wolf whistled, clapping them on like the children they were.

"What is this, year 7?" he scoffed. "You guys are so immature but whatever, we'll do your dumb little dare." Louis laughed, holding a hand out for Harry. "C'mon."

Harry took his hand, trying his hardest not to look at anyone in the eye. He was so embarrassed and he really didn't enjoy the game, except he didn't want to be seen as a party pooper, and besides, 7 minutes alone with Louis might be exactly what he needed, so they could talk and reconnect like he wanted.

So the group of teens around the table continued to make stupid, seductive noises as Harry and Louis went upstairs, and they could hear them all the way to the spare room, it only stopping when the door was closed.

Harry was sitting on the bed as Louis closed the door, resting his hand on the handle as he leant against the door, leaving the lights off.

He smiled lazily at Harry, who nervously smiled back, watching the older boy curiously.

But then, Louis began to fall to the side, so Harry shot up and rushed to his side, catching him while Louis laughed lightly.

"M'Sorry." He chucked as Harry helped him over to the bed, the both of them sitting side by side.

"You've drank a lot, Lou." Harry laughed quietly, and Louis simply hummed in agreement and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you for looking after me." Louis said quietly still mumbling a little from the affects of the alcohol, and Harry smiled to himself as he gently put his arm around Louis lower back. "I miss you, curly."

They sat in silence for a moment, and the only thing that Harry could think about was that Louis remembered his 8th birthday.

"You remembered my birthday party." Harry said quietly. "So thank  _you_  for that."

"Always." Louis answered, sitting up and looking at him as best he could. But really, his vision was foggy and he could barely string two words together.

"You're drunk." Harry's smile faded as he realized that the only reason Louis was being like this was because of the alcohol.

"So?" Louis asked, his head tilting adorably to the side as he rested his hand on Harry's upper arm, slowly moving forward.

Harry gulped as his eyes flicked to Louis' lips, only barely visible in the dark room.

"S-So..." Harry mumbled. "Um, I guess I wish you would r-remember when you're n-not drunk."

"I do." Louis whispered, leaning up now, so there was only a feather of space between their faces.

"Y-You do?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Louis breathed. "Remember why we're in here? 7 Minutes in Heaven." He whispered against his lips. "So how 'bout we make this heavenly? Hm?"

**.**

**smut starts now**

**.**

Harry gulped again, but had no time to respond as Louis' lips latched onto his. He didn't really want Louis to change the subject, as there were so many more things that he wanted to talk to him about, but Harry wasn't going to say no to making out with Louis.

Louis' tongue traced Harry's lower lip as the older boy crawled into Harry's lap. The latter had no idea what to do. He didn't know what to do with his hands and he didn't know what to do with his lips and he honestly had no idea what to do with Louis on top of him. But he loved it.

Louis pushed Harry backwards a little and moved his knees on either side of Harry's waist, kneeling up as he rested his hands on Harry's shoulders, kissing him deeply.

"L-Lou..." Harry stuttered, his hands resting on the bed as he let Louis' hands roam all over his body.

"Touch me, curly." Louis whispered between kisses, taking Harry's hands and placing them on his own waist, trying to show the boy.

"I-I don't- uh!" Harry moaned as he gently squeezed Louis' waist, still leaving the elder boy in control.

Louis smiled mischievously as he pushed Harry down, so he was lying back on the bed, his eyes wide in anxious surprise. God knows he wanted this, he had been dreaming of it for years.

So when Louis leant down and connected their lips again, Harry found himself gently bucking his hips up, unable to control his urges.

Louis felt him moving, and ground down, eliciting a moan from his throat as their hard-ons got more and more prominent.

"Off." Louis commanded, pulling at Harry's shirt. So Harry splayed his hands out on the bed, holding still as he breathed heavily, letting Louis unbutton his shirt slowly.

"S-Shit, L-Lou." He stuttered as Louis began to kiss down his chest as it was revealed. When he got to the pants, he stripped them down quickly, boxers and all.

"Louis!" Harry exclaimed, shocked by the sudden exposure of his dick.

"Yes?" He asked innocently as he quickly slipped his shirt off over his head and crawled back on top of Harry's naked body, kissing him again.

"A-Are you sure?" Harry asked, and Louis nodded, his eyes still closed, but he didn't answer.

Harry wanted to press him further on that, making sure it was fully consensual, but Louis had already taken Harry's cock in his mouth, sucking up and down.

"O-Oh." Harry stuttered, gripping the bed sheets as he felt the warmth rising up. "L-Louis."

So Louis sucked and licked, humming a little as well as he got Harry's impossibly harder and worked up. When Louis thought Harry was ready, he pulled back.

"Sh baby." Louis whispered, standing up to take his pants off quickly. Louis opened up the bedside table quickly to find a condom and some lube, which he put on.

When he was done, he grabbed Harry's legs and pulled him to the edge of the bed where he was standing, leaning down to kiss him deeply one last time before gripping his hips.

"Ready?" He asked, and Harry nodded, squeezing his eyes closed as he braced himself for the pain, still gripping the sheets in his white-knuckled fists.

So Louis slicked up his dick, and pressed in slowly, making Harry hiss and almost cry out in pain.

"You okay?" Louis asked, running his hands over Harry's stomach while the younger boy adjusted.

"Y-Yeah." Harry breathed. "Move."

So Louis did. He gently pulled out and pushed back in, slow and first and then slowly speeding up as Harry got more and more comfortable.

"L-Louis, oh m-my-UH-God." He stuttered.

"Mm Haz." Louis groaned, gripping onto Harry's beautiful thighs as he pushed deeper.

He let out a few more moans as Harry's continued to hold the sheets, before Louis leant forward, pressing their chests together so that Harry could hold onto him as they reached their climaxes.

"L-Lou, m'gonna- AH!" Harry let out a moan as he came all over their chests with a shout, Louis following close behind.

He slowed down and collapsed onto Harry's chest, the both of them panting heavily as they recuperated.

Then, Louis rolled onto the bed beside them, one leg still hooked over Harry's waist as he cuddled into Harry's side as he breathed deeply.

And all that Harry could think was that he had just experienced the one thing that he had wanted for so long, it seemed like an impossible dream.

But for some reason, he wasn't feeling as happy as he thought he would be.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The following morning, Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm going off in his dorm room. He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, before slowly opening his eyes.

He looked around the room, and saw Niall sleeping in his own bed, one arm hanging out as he snored, his mouth wide open too.

Harry groaned a little as he tried to sit up and stretch, he was so sore. And when he moved his weight onto his bum, he winced and almost yelped.

Why the hell did it hurt so bad?

Oh, he remembered. The memories from the previous night came flooding back into his mind, and he felt sick to his stomach.

Louis had sex with him. He had sex with Louis. They had sex, and Harry felt horrible about it.

He wondered why he ever did it. Maybe it was because of the dare, maybe it was because of the way Louis was seducing him, but whatever it was, he didn't feel great about it.

So he rolled onto his side, and stood up carefully, trying not to put any weight on his bum as he grabbed his shower things and headed to the bathrooms to clean up.

After he'd washed off all the remnants from the previous night, he returned to the dorm room to find Niall just waking up.

"Hey, man." Niall mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he rolled over, watching Harry as the younger boy sat down slowly, cringing a little.

"Morning." Harry answered with a small chuckle. "How you feeling?"

"Hungover." Niall closed his eyes and groaned, making Harry laugh even harder. "You?"

"Pretty alright, actually." Harry replied as he leant back so he was leaning against the wall as he grabbed his phone from the bedside table, and winced.

"You sure?" Niall raised an eyebrow as he watched his friend in pain.

Harry blushed, but nodded, and Niall was still unconvinced.

"Did you..." he began, trailing off as he lowered his voice. "Have sex last night?"

Harry didn't know what to say, so he opened his mouth, stuttered a little, and then closed it, making Niall gasp and sit up to look at him properly.

"Oh my god!" Niall smiled. "You so did! I'm so proud." He broke off and laughed a little. "You little.... Who was it?"

"W-What?" Harry answered, stuttering a little. "I..."

"Harry." Niall asked. "Who was it?"

"Um-" Harry awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "I don't remem-"

"Was it when we were playing truth or dare?" Niall asked again, still smiling. "Was it- Oh my God... Was it Louis?!"

"Niall, sh!" Harry tried to shush his friend, who was getting far to excited.

"Louis totally had his way with you, didn't he!" Niall exclaimed, still laughing.

"Oh my god, Niall." Harry covered his face with his hands as he blushed harder. "Can you stop!"

"Okay, okay." Niall put his hands up in defense as he laid back down on the bed. "I can't believe you've done that, though."

"I know." Harry mumbled, his face still covered. "I didn't mean to. I just wanted to talk to him, but he started... doing things and before long it was happening."

"He was really drunk." Niall commented.

"Yeah." Harry sighed. "I know. He probably won't remember any of it, either."

Niall watched him in silence for a minute, as Harry sat on the bed looking like a horrible mixture of embarrassed and regret.

"Are you okay?" Niall asked quietly, to which Harry nodded and let out a long breath.

"I just really want to talk to him." Harry said quietly. "Apologize for last night, maybe... I don't know."

"Text him." Niall suggested, reaching to his bedside table to get his phone and check it. "Oh." He said, opening a message. "Liam wants to know if we want to do to the diner for breakfast?"

"Sure." Harry agreed, scrolling through his own phone as Niall replied.

"Alright." Niall answered. "We'll meet them there, c'mon."

.

Harry and Niall walked into the diner an hour later, and found Liam and Louis sitting in a booth in the corner.

Harry took a deep breath, and braced himself, trying to act confident as they walked over to their friends. He didn't want to be awkward, but he knew that it was inevitable.

Regardless of whatever Louis said last night about missing him and wanting to be friends again, he knew that those chances were completely ruined when they slept together.

Louis would always think that he was just some weird kid, and there wasn't much Harry could do about it.

"Hiya, boys." Niall announced as the two of them slid into the other side of the booth, facing Liam and Louis.

"Morning." Liam answered with a smile. "How are we feeling?"

Niall blushed a little and laughed, while Harry simply sat there, looking down at the table.

"Rough night, hey Nialler?" Louis chuckled as Niall rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me." Niall laughed. "What about your night?"

"Yeah it was good!" Liam exclaimed. "Soph and I hung out heaps."

"Oo its love." Niall teased as they all started laughing, including Harry who was yet to say anything.

Liam blushed and looked away, just as Harley came walking over in her work uniform, a notepad in her hand.

"Hiya, boys!" She announced as she stopped at their table. "What can I get for you?"

All four of them gave their orders to the girl, Niall flirting as he did.

"How was your night last night?" Niall asked her, and she blushed.

"Pretty good." She nodded. "What about yours?"

"I had a great time." Niall told her, before she smiled, turned away and took their orders to the kitchen, but Harry barely noticed. He was stuck in his own little world, mesmerized by Louis.

He looked amazing, his hair all messy and his Adidas hoodie hanging over his shoulders. Harry thought he looked perfect, like a tiny little hedgehog. But at the same time, every time he looked into his beautiful blue eyes, his mind filled with images from the night before.

"Hey, Louis? How you feeling?" Niall asked with a sly smile, snapping Harry back to reality at the sound of Louis' name. "I know you were pissed."

"Yeah." Louis chuckled. "I don't remember much, actually."

"You don't?" Harry asked quietly, turning all eyes to him. "I-I mean..." He stuttered. "Y-Yeah, you had a lot."

Then, Harry slowly looked up to see Louis staring at him, one eyebrow raised.

"No." Louis said, staring directly at Harry, his face completely emotionless. "I don't remember."

"What do you remember?" Liam laughed. "Because I didn't see you for a while."

"Uh," Louis smiled only when he looked away from Harry. "We were standing with some girls, drinking. That's where it goes blank."

"You don't remember anything after that?" Niall asked, still smiling.

"Nope." Louis shook his head. "Must have been a crazy night."

"Yeah." Harry whispered to himself, unaware that Louis had overheard him.

The older boy turned to face him, a glare on his face, which scared Harry a little bit. When Louis was mad, it was a little terrifying.

Louis stared at Harry for a minute, making the younger boy feel worse and worse, until he shook his head, rolled his eyes and looked away, going back to the conversation with Niall and Liam while Harry felt like dying inside.

His literal worst memory had come true, Louis officially hated him because of his stupid mistakes, and he had no idea what to do.

He wanted to say something, but he didn't know how to approach it.

So Harry sighed, and rested his chin in his hand as he tuned into the conversation that the other boys were having.

 


	15. Chapter 15

After their food came, the boys stopped talking altogether and ate hungrily. It was a much-needed fry-up after their big night the previous night.

However, the entire time, Harry felt very uncomfortable. Partially because of the literal pain in his ass, and partially because of the way Louis had been treating him.

He honestly thought that the boy had been warming up to him again, and that there was a possibility of them being friends in the future, but apparently now that was never going to happen.

At the water park, they were at least talking and beginning to get along, and at the party, everything was going perfectly, but now it was ruined. Louis wanted nothing to do with him.

Which honestly made Harry really upset, considering their past. They had been though their entire childhoods together and had been best friends who shared everything at one point, so it was sad to see what it had come to.

When they'd finished eating, they paid the bill and stayed in the booth, laughing and joking around like the friends they were.

"I have a paper due tomorrow that I haven't started yet." Niall sighed, resting his chin in his hand as he grimaced. "I don't want to do it, but I probably should."

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with my group later on today for a presentation we're doing later this week." Liam added. "I feel your pain, buddy."

Louis just laughed and leant back, resting his hands behind his head.

"Well," he smirked. "I don't have to do shit today. Suckers."

Niall rolled his eyes as Liam chuckled, but it was only out of jealous for the boy. They were all laughing, even Harry cracked a smile at Louis' beautiful laugh, when Harley came back over to their table, this time with a jacket over her shoulders.

"Maybe you should work then." She joked, having heard the end of their conversation as she shoved Louis over, sitting in the booth next to him as she stole a chip from Louis' plate and a sip of his drink too.

"Yeah right, its my day off." Louis chuckled. "You done for the day?"

"Yeah." Harley nodded in relief. "I only had the morning shift."

"Well that's good." Niall piped up with a grin, staring at the girl as she blushed lighty and smiled back. "Anything else on for the rest of the day?"

"Not really." She shook her head, their eyes never breaking as the other boys caught onto the tension in the air. "Probably study, to be honest."

"Same!" Niall exclaimed, and Liam and Louis had to hold back their laughs while Harry smiled and bit his lip at Niall's enthusiasm. "I was thinking of heading to the library in a bit, want to join?"

"Sure." Harley nodded with a smile. "I'll have to go back to my room and change, grab my things, and then we can go?"

"Yeah." Niall nodded too. "Just text me and I'll meet you there."

"Okay." Harley smiled again, before turning to Louis who was nearly bright red from holding in his bursts of laughter at Niall's attempt at asking her out. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked Louis. "You're working, yeah?"

"Yeah." He answered with a light chuckle, wiping his eyes a little bit as he turned to hug her. "See you later, love."

Harley waved goodbye and left the diner, and Harry felt a pang in his chest at the way Louis called her 'love'. He didn't even know why, it just hurt a little.

So Harley left, and Niall sighed.

"Got yourself a date there, hey Nialler?" Louis smirked, and Niall blushed.

"Shut up." He mumbled. "Its not a date."

"No," Liam shook his head. "It's a study date, Ni."

"Whatever." Niall grinned, smug that he was actually going to be able to spend time around the girl he liked. "I'm going to get my things and meet her at the library. See you assholes later."

"Bye, sweetie!" Liam laughed and waved and Niall got up and left the diner, leaving Louis and Liam practically pissing themselves with laughter, until Liam's phone vibrated.

"Oh," he said, the laughter dying down as he read the message. "Apparently our group is meeting now, I gotta go boys."

"Okay." Harry said softly, making the two other boys' heads snap around to look at him. He hadn't said a word for most of the morning, so it came as a bit of a surprise. "Bye Liam."

"See ya, Harry." He answered, getting up from the booth and gathering his things. "Bye Louis."

"Bye Li." Louis called out after him as Liam left the diner too, leaving Harry and Louis alone, neither of them smiling anymore. In fact, they just looked awkward.

"So I think I'll head off too." Louis said without looking at Harry as he grabbed his phone and wallet, sliding out of the booth.

"W-Wait." Harry called out after him as he clumsily tried to follow Louis out of the diner.

He didn't know what he was going to say, but he knew he didn't want Louis to leave without him saying anything.

Louis ignored him and shoved his hands in his pockets, keeping his head down as he began the walk back to their dorm.

Harry didn't know where his sudden burst of confidence came from, or what he was even doing, but he decided to follow his instinct and just go with it.

"Louis!" Harry called again as he jogged to catch up, now walking next to him. "Can we talk?"

"No." Louis said, keeping his eyes on the ground as they walked through the empty park.

"Louis-"

"I said no!" He said again, this time stopping to glare at Harry, urging him to drop it, but Harry wouldn't.

"I-I want to talk about last-"

"Do you understand the meaning of 'no', harry?" Louis spat. "I don't want to talk about it."

Harry stood there in silence for a minute, willing his confidence to stay and hoping it wouldn't falter, as he watched Louis' chest rise and fall, the older boy clearly being worked up.

"So you d-do remember it?" Harry asked softly.

"Drop it, Harry." Louis rolled his eyes. "It was a mistake. We were drunk, that's all there is to it."

"But-"

"I'm not gay, Harry!" Louis seethed, his fists clenching as the stood in the middle of the abandoned path. "It never happened, okay? I don't care what you are or how you feel about it. You know nothing about me, so just leave it alone."

Harry gulped and looked down, trying to stay strong as Louis basically tore him apart. Then, he looked back up, tears in his eyes as he stared at Louis and tried to see any trace of the boy he knew before, but there was nothing.

"What happened to you?" Harry whispered, but Louis simply rolled his eyes and continued walking, forcing Harry to quickly snap out of it and follow, walking by his side again.

"Louis-"

"Like you don't know." Louis snapped, stopping again to face him.

Harry simply stood there stunned, staring at Louis with wide, innocent eyes, while Louis' were filled with pain.

The older boy stared at him, and all he could see was the doe-eyed little boy who used to be his best friend. Harry had barely changed, and Louis could see that, so he didn't understand how he could have hurt him so badly.

"Hurt you?" Harry asked, and Louis froze as he realized he had said that out loud. "W-What did I do?"

"Nothing." Louis mumbled, looking away before he started walking again, Harry following close behind.

"I hurt you?" Harry asked, completely surprised. "What happened?"

"Drop. It." Louis said through gritted teeth.  
"I-I'm so sorry, Louis. I didn't mean to, I swear." Harry was starting to ramble. "What did I do-"

"Harry, stop." Louis repeated, louder this time, but the younger boy still couldn't really hear him.

"Louis, what-"

"Nothing, God!" Louis exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air as he stopped, frustrated, but Harry stopped as well, watching Louis' worriedly.

"What h-happened to you?" Harry whispered again and this time, Louis couldn't take it.

"YOU!" Louis shouted. "You happened to me, Harry!"

And Harry was shocked. He stood there in silence, as Louis breathed heavily and clenched his fists staring at the boy who had so royally screwed him up.

Louis realized that he had nearly told Harry the truth, and he couldn't allow that. The truth only got Louis hurt.

"Y-You were my best friend." Louis covered up, looking away as he let it all out. Maybe it wasn't the whole truth as to why he kept pushing Harry away, but it was a start. "And then you were gone. No phone calls, no letters, no nothing. It was like I never mattered to you. And you promised!"

"I-I-" Harry stuttered but he didn't know what to say. Could this really be the reason Louis had been distant these past few weeks?

"You stopped talking to me, like I was nothing, Harry." Louis told him. "I thought we were friends, at the very least."

"I thought you'd stopped talking to me." Harry whispered. "I never heard from you again, after you moved away. I still have-"

Harry broke off as he pulled his wallet out, and revealed a picture of Louis and himself from their Year 6 school dance, only months before Louis had left.

He sheepishly showed it to him, and Louis smiled.

"You have this?" Louis laughed as he took it from his hands to see it better. "Wow."

It was both of them in Louis' living room, in little suits at their very first school formal, and they looked adorable. Their arms were around each other, and they truly looked like best friends.

"Y-Yeah." Harry said, scratching the back of his neck, before taking back the picture and putting it away. "I never forgot about you, Louis."

"Neither did I." Louis admitted. "But it doesn't really matter now. The past is the past."

"Yeah." Harry said sadly, and looked down. "B-But maybe, uh, we could- could-"

"Do you want to be friends again, Harry?" Louis asked with a light laugh. "Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, and all of a sudden, his original motives for talking to Louis about the previous night were gone, because he had his friend back.

"Friends?" Louis suggested, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Friends." Harry agreed, shaking his hand firmly as they smiled, and then continued walking.

"The first football game of the season is next week," Louis said. "You should come and watch, with the boys. Maybe we could hang out after."

Harry turned his head sideways as they walked, and looked at Louis, seeing the older boy blush as he kept his head down and continued along the path.

So as Harry answered, he grinned and fought the urge to pull Louis into a hug, but maybe it was a little to early in their new friendship for that.

So instead he smiled, and felt his heart swell as he spoke.

"I wouldn't miss it."


	16. Chapter 16

The first football game of season. The most stressful day of Harry's life, apparently. The boy was standing in front of his mirror, freaking out about what to wear and honestly, Niall thought it was hilarious.

"The first one." Niall laughed, laying on his back on his bed as he scrolled through his phone, not even bothering to look up at Harry's options.

"Ni!" Harry moaned. "Which one!"

"Ugh." Niall groaned, rolling onto his stomach to look at Harry, who was standing at the foot of his bed with two t-shirts in his hands.

"Black or white?" Harry asked, holding them up. So Niall looked at them both as the younger boy held them both against his chest, biting his bottom lip as he nervously waited.

"White." Niall answered, before rolling back onto his back, and returning to his facebook feed.

"You sure?" Harry asked, taking off the shirt he was wearing, and putting on the plain white t-shirt and staring at himself in the mirror.

"It's a football game, Harry." Niall chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure."

"I-I know," Harry stuttered looking down as he fiddled with the hem of the shirt, all of a sudden becoming nervous, his voice becoming quieter. "But Louis will be there."

Niall closed his eyes, and let out a long breath, before rolling over and sitting up to look at the other boy.

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened between you two?" Niall asked. "Or are we supposed to believe that you magically made up?"

"Um..." Harry blushed, and smiled to himself before he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, we talked-"

"Good!" Niall exclaimed. "So you two are okay, now?"

"Sort of..." Harry mumbled. "We agreed to put everything behind us, and sort of... start again. We're friends now, I think."

"You think?" Niall asked.

"Well, I mean... We didn't talk about the whole, um, sex thing, so uh, that's still an unopened can of worms." Harry frowned as he realized that he was screwed.

He still had feelings for Louis, and Louis was still acting a little bit awkward around him, and probably only saw him as a friend at best.

"You alright?" Niall asked, snapping Harry back to reality.

"Yeah, um." Harry scratched the back of his head. "And we haven't really hung out since we talked... but we are tonight! So yeah, I mean, I just want to get the awkwardness behind us."

"Okay," Niall nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I mean, at least he agreed to be your friend again."

"Yeah." Harry smiled, blushing a little as he looked down, and then back up at Niall with a grin. "I'm glad."

Because Harry would have hated to see Louis walk out of his life yet again. The first time was hard enough. And for everything that the two of them had been through, they owed it to themselves to give it another shot.

"So, the white one?" Harry asked, standing up as he held his hands out and spun around while Niall smiled back and nodded.

"You'll be fine, Harry." Niall told him, and Harry smiled as he stood in front of the mirror, taking in his appearance.

He was nervous, because he knew he and Louis' relationship needed a lot of work, but he was willing to put in the effort, he only hoped Louis felt the same.

.

"YEAH!" "GO LEEDS!" "YOU CAN DO IT!" "YES!"

Harry stood up along with the rest of the crowd, all cheering and waving their scarves around as the yelled and shouted for the respective teams.

Harry, Liam, Niall and even Zayn tagged along too to watch the game, as the four of them sat up in the stands to support their friends.

Much to Harry's dismay, they were sitting in the front, where Harry felt the most exposed and uncomfortable, but he didn't want to make a scene in front of his friends and most of the other students. So he reluctantly sat down, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible because he hated sitting in front of people.

Harry didn't shout to much as the game went on, but he kept his eyes on Louis as the older boy ran around the pitch.

Harry thought he was playing very well, and it wasn't even half-time yet. Louis hadn't scored, but he'd assisted on the one goal that the team had scored.

They were winning 1-0, and Harry was pretty sure that they would score again and win the game, just because Louis was so damn amazing. It had become clear to him why Louis was on a football scholarship to their university.

Harry clapped as the crowd sat down, the whistle being blown for half-time, so everyone started chatting and moving around.

So Harry turned slightly to face his friends, smiling timidly. As they were at the front, he turned is body to half lean on the fence in front of them, separating them from the ground.

"That was great!" Niall exclaimed, a smile plastered over his face.

"Yeah!" Liam added, nodding as he looked out at the field and then back to the boys. "They're doing so well."

Zayn and Harry both quietly agreed, and the latter was about to open his mouth to say something more, when he was interrupted.

"Hey, Harry!"

At the sound of his name, the green-eyed boy turned to face the field, to see a very familiar face jogging towards him. Harry smiled at the boy, and turned himself so he was facing the little fence, arms resting on the top as the boy got closer.

"Hi, Ed." Harry smiled, pleased the older boy had remembered him from the party.

Ed wasn't playing that night, but he was on the team, just supporting them from the sidelines as he was still recovering from an injury he'd sustained during the previous season.

The other boys slowly turned to face him too, joining in the conversation with the new comer purely due to intrigue.

"W-Why aren't you playing?" Harry stuttered, and mentally cursed himself for fumbling in front of him.

"Ankle." Ed grimaced. "From last season, but coach wanted to keep me around and on the team." He paused, then grinned and winked at Harry. "I was captain last season, you know."

"Oh," Harry breathed. "Cool."

"Yeah," Ed continued. "It's a pretty great honour."

Harry just nodded, and blushed a little as Ed continued to stare at him fondly, making him a mixture of uncomfortable, but strangely loved at the same time.

"So, you play well then?" Liam asked, and Ed nodded, tearing his eyes away from Harry long enough to talk to the others.

"Yeah." Ed nodded, looking at him as he waited for an introduction.

"I'm Liam." Liam smiled. "This is Niall and Zayn."

"You here to enjoy the great game?" Ed laughed, and Niall nodded, smiling back.

"Yeah, big fans." Niall said, before looking out onto the field. "Our friend, Louis, plays."

"Oh yeah!" Ed snapped his fingers, looking back at Harry, who as bright red and desperately trying not to make an idiot out of himself. "He was that guy at the party!"

"Yeah." Harry breathed, laughing shakily as he nodded. "T-That's Louis."

"Yeah!" Ed started laughing, making Harry a little uncomfortable, because it felt like he was trying to make fun of Louis a little bit. "He-"

All of a sudden, the siren for the second half sounded, so Ed said his goodbyes, and walked back over to the bench, sitting next to the coach as the game restarted

.

The game finished as per Harry's predictions: their team won. So naturally everyone was happy and excited.

Everyone was on their feet as Louis passed the ball to his teammate, who kicked the ball straight into the back of the net, right as the whistle sounded, marking the end of the game.

And everyone was screaming. The team all celebrated and hugged in the middle of the field, before running over to the crowd to celebrate with them.

Harry's breath hitched as Louis came jogging over to them, a massive smile plastered across his face.

"Harry." He said, stopping in front of him, and Harry couldn't stop smiling.

"Hi." Harry gave him a small wave as Louis stepped closer, keeping his eyes on his friends.

"Hey, guys." Louis said, smiling at the others too, before his eyes returned to Harry's.

Louis was sweaty and out of breath, but Harry didn't care. He looked beautiful, and all Harry wanted was to hug the boy. So he did.

When Louis came to stand in front of the fence right where Harry was sitting, the two of them were so close, so Harry closed his eyes and went for it, giving him a quick, tight hug.

"You played great, Lou." He said as he pulled back, looking into Louis' surprised face. The boy looked happy however, so Harry thought it was more of a pleasant surprise.

"Thanks." Louis laughed, before blushing a little and looking away. Then, he looked back and smiled at Harry again. "I'm just going to clean up a little and get changed, then I'll come back out to get you and we can go?"

"Sure." Harry nodded, as Louis turned to the other boys.

"You did awesome, Louis!" Niall exclaimed, as the other two guys agreed as well.

"Thanks, boys." Louis chuckled. "But if you'll excuse me, I have to shower."

"Alright, see you later, mate." Liam said, before Louis turned and jogged away, and Harry may or may not have been checking out his bum as he went.

"So you and Louis are hanging out tonight?" Liam asked Harry, making the younger boy blush even harder.

"U-Uh, yeah." Harry stuttered.

"So did you guys talk, or something?" Zayn asked. "Are you all good now?"

Harry knew they were far from being good, but he nodded anyway. There was still so much to figure out, but he was determined to make it okay between the two. All he wanted was his best friend back.

"Yeah." Harry whispered, watching as Louis finally disappeared behind his teammates as they went into the changing rooms.

He had decided. Tonight, he was going to ask Louis about what happened, and finally get the truth.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Slowly, the bleachers began to empty.

The spectators from the game got up and made their way out, stopping to talk to their friends about Leeds U's win as they went.

Harry had been smiling since the final whistle was blown. Louis still hadn't scored a goal that game, but that didn't change the grace and skill he had displayed on the field throughout the game. He was amazing, Harry thought, and looked incredibly sexy in his uniform.

When the game was over, the four friends who had come to see Louis play chatted about the game. Niall was raving about how great the game was, Liam was laughing at him, Zayn silently nodded along, and Harry had his eyes glued on Louis, watching him as he smiled and celebrated with his teammates.

Zayn, Liam and Niall left soon after, saying their goodbyes before leaving Harry sitting alone on the front step of the bleachers, his chin resting in his hands as he looked out over the emptying field.

The teams had left to the change rooms, and the coaches too, leaving only the referees and game officials as well as the water boys and other team helpers milling about.

Harry watched as the mascots took the heads off their costumes and breathed, grabbing a drink before also heading off to get changed.

The referees had a bit of a chat on the side of the field too while the linesmen brought in the flags and soon, the field was empty.

He turned slightly and realized that the stands were empty too, the only sounds were distant voices and cars in the car park as people went home.

But soon enough, everyone was gone and the entire area was quiet enough for Harry to hear his own heartbeat. He checked his watch, realized he had been waiting for half an hour, and sighed as he returned his gaze to the green grass.

And it was cold. Harry had his scarf wrapped around his neck a few times, and pulled his coat tighter around his body as he shivered.

He sat up and leant back, stretching a little as he looked around. The place looked like a ghosttown. And Louis was still no where in sight.

Harry frowned, thinking about what could possibly have happened. Had he been stood-up? Was there anyone even left anymore? He thought he had seen the teams go into the change rooms earlier, but he had no idea how they could be taking that long.

He bit his bottom lip, and was contemplating leaving when he heard voices from across the field.

His head snapped up to where they were coming from, and Harry saw the team finally coming out of the rooms.

He smiled as he saw the team in red, his team, all wearing their tracksuits as they laughed and walked behind the bleachers to the car park where they would go home, when he saw a familiar face appear, lock eyes with him and smile.

Harry gulped, but smiled back, so the red-headed boy decided to go over to him, much to Harry's dismay.

Ed stopped on the fence in front of where Harry was sitting, and rested his elbows on it, leaning over with a lopsided grin.

"Hi." He said in a low voice, making Harry's smile drop a little. Ed was being rather forward, and Harry wasn't sure how to feel about it. Ed was attractive, but Louis was better, even if there was no chance of anything more than friendship being shared with the latter.

"H-Hi." Harry stuttered, trying to casually move backwards, as Ed leaned forwards.

"Did you enjoy the game?" Ed asked and Harry nodded.

"Y-Yeah, you all played, um, really well." Harry answered. "Good game."

"Thanks." Ed smiled wider, and then continued to talk about something else, but Harry wasn't listening.

Over his shoulder, Harry could see Louis staring at him from outside the change rooms. He was standing with a few other teammates, but Harry knew he wasn't listening to the conversation, the same way that Harry wasn't listening to his.

He watched as Louis said something to them, and begin to walk away, coming in his direction.

His teammates called out to him, so he turned and waved.

"I'll catch you later, lads!" Louis' voice rang out across the grass from where the teams were highfiving and saying goodbye to him. He waved one last time and started jogging over to where Harry was still not listening to Ed.

Harry watched as Louis' team jacket flung open, revealing his thin white t-shirt as he jogged over, his bag hanging from his shoulder as he smiled.

"So, how about it?" Ed finished, and Harry snapped back to reality, looking back at the red-head with a blank look, completely unaware of what he had said.

"U-Um-" Harry stuttered, but was cut off as Louis came upto the fence next to Ed with a fake grin.

"Hi." Louis said to Ed, before turning to Harry with a more genuine smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Harry breathed, a shiver running down his spine as he smiled back.

"Louis." Ed nodded with a tight smile. "So, Harry? What do you say? Want to hang out?"

Harry gulped, looking at Louis as the older boy raised an eyebrow at him.

"U-Um," Harry stuttered. "I've actually, um, got plans-"

"Harry's all mine, tonight." Louis butted in, throwing his bag over the fence before he quickly climbed over the small metal bar and sat down next to Harry, pressed up against his leg. "Sorry."

"That's alright." Ed answered, leaning back off the railing. "Maybe next time."

"U-Um-" Harry didn't know what to say.

"Maybe!" Louis laughed. "If he's not with me. We hang out all the time, don't we Harry."

"Y-Yeah." Harry nodded as he smiled. "Um, Louis and I go way back."

Louis threw his head back as he laughed again, and Harry chuckled too. But Ed simply shook his head.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." The red-head mumbled, before he turned and walked away, leaving the other two leaning into each other as they laughed.

As Ed got further away, Louis looked at Harry with a smile, which quickly faded when he saw Harry's teeth chattering.

"Oh my God, are you cold?" He exclaimed, resting a hand on Harry's leg that nearly made the younger boy's heart stop.

"N-No." Harry's teeth chattered a little more, which Louis secretly thought was endearing. "M'fine, but, uh, c-can we get out of here? Maybe hangout somewhere, um, ind-d-doors?"

"Of course." Louis nodded with a little laugh, holding his hand out when he stood up. "C'mon. Do you want my jacket?"

Harry blushed and giggled as he took Louis' hand and the two of them stood up.

"I don't think it'll f-fit Lou." He said, and Louis rolled his eyes. "Besides, I've already g-got a coat."

"I- Um- Whatever." He chuckled in embarrassment. "Let's go."

Harry smiled and nodded, which Louis thought looked so cute because Harry was all rugged up and looked like a child.

Louis swung their clasped hands a few times, before laughing and letting it go as he hitched his bag higher on his shoulder.

Harry was a little disappointed, but didn't pay much mind to it. He figured Louis didn't mean anything by it, after all, they were only just beginning to be friends again.

"You played great tonight." Harry broke the silence as he kicked a cup out of the way.

"Thanks." Louis replied as he stepped off the end of the bleachers, and Harry jumped, landing with a grin next to him.

"So where are we off to?" Harry asked as they started walking towards Louis' car.

"I don't mind." Louis shrugged as he fished around his bag for the keys. His tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth a little bit, which Harry thought was adorable. "Where ever, I guess."

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked as he went around the other side of the car while Louis unlocked it.

They both climbed in and sat down, closing the doors before Louis turned to face him.

"Actually," He smirked. "I have an idea."

.

"Lou," Harry asked with a giggle. "Where are we going?"

"Sh," Louis laughed along as they drove down the highway. "You'll see."

"We've been driving for ages." Harry groaned as he slid down in his seat, turning his head so he was looking up at Louis.

Louis stole a glance sideways at the boy, before returning his gaze to the long highway they were racing down.

"We're like," Louis answered him. "15 minutes away, tops."

"Okay." Harry said, sitting up slightly as he looked out over the road.

It was getting late, around 9pm already, and they still hadn't arrived at their destination. The roads were relatively empty too, so they were making great time.

As the town approached, Louis slowed down and started glancing at Harry, waiting to see his reaction.

Harry sat up, and his smile faded and, and turned into a frown as he saw the 'Welcome to Doncaster' signs appear.

"You're taking me to the place you moved to?" Harry asked, confused as to why they were in the town that Louis had moved to when he left Holmes Chapel.

"I wanted to show you something." Louis said as they came to a stop at some traffic lights, and he turned to face Harry, who still looked a little upset. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Harry stuttered, looking down at his hands in his lap. "I, um, I just- Why are we here?"

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about being there. It was the place that got to have Louis, after he lost him all those years ago.

Louis sighed as the lights turned green and they continued driving.

"I want to show you something." He repeated, this time in an almost whisper as he kept his eyes on the road.

They turned down a slightly smaller street, and then another smaller one, and then another, and soon they were in suburbia.

Harry looked at all the houses, as Louis turned into a quaint little street, slowing down before coming to a stop outside a two-storey, red-bricked house that Harry thought looked adorable.

"Um," Louis began, putting the car into park before turning to face Harry. "This is where I moved to. And there was this special place that I went to-" he pointed down the street. "Just down there, and I wanted to show you it, I mean, if you like."

"Yeah." Harry nodded, smiling suddenly. He really wanted to know about Louis' life after Holmes Chapel, as those years were still a mystery to him. "Y-Yeah, I would love to."

Louis smiled and nodded too. "Great," He said. "Let's go."

So the two boys got out of the car, and Harry looked up at the house.  
"So this is where you lived?" Harry asked as he walked up onto the footpath, his eyes glued to the adorable house.

"Yeah." Louis said in a soft voice, standing next to him as they both stared. "I liked the old one better, though."

"Yeah?" Harry asked. "Why's that?"

"It was next to you." Louis replied, turning sideways to look at Harry, who did the same, leaving both boys standing face to face in the street.

Harry blushed, unsure how to reply, as Louis smiled from ear-to-ear, looking into the younger boys eyes.

"So," Louis began. "I missed you a lot when I lived here, and I used to run to the letterbox everyday waiting for a letter or something from you."

"Me too." Harry breathed as his smile faded a little.

"Um, so there was this little- I don't know how to describe it. I'll just show you." Louis turned them both in the direction they needed to go, so they started walking. "I used to go there to think, mostly about you."

Harry blushed as he felt his heart flutter. They way Louis was talking, it was like he was a completely different person. And Harry loved seeing the quieter, more sentimental side of him.

"You were my best friend, Harry." Louis said as they turned down a narrow footpath, leading into a park. "And I missed you. It was really weird not having you around all the time."

Harry smiled again as Louis lead the way down the twisting path as they became surrounded in trees.

They walked in silence for a little while, before they came to a clearing. It was grassy and there were flowers amongst the long blades of grass too, which made Harry smile. He always loved flowers.

"So I used to lay here." Louis said as he stepped forward and sat down in the grass. "And think about things."

He smiled up at Harry, who was still looking around and taking in his new surroundings. When Louis sat down, Harry followed and sat opposite him, their knees almost touching.

"I missed you too, you know." Harry said softly. "I thought you didn't want to t-talk to me anymore," Harry paused and closed his eyes as he mentally yelled at himself for stuttering.

"Hey," Louis noticed the pain on his scrunched up face and placed a hand on his knee. "Its okay, don't stress about the stutter, yeah?"

Harry looked up at him though wet eyes. "Its not okay, Louis. Its dumb and embarrassing."

"Its not dumb." Louis said in a soft voice. "Its just a thing that happened. It's not your fault."

Harry stayed quiet, looking at Louis for a moment before looking away again, and wiping his eyes in embarrassment.

"What happened?" Louis asked. "In high school, for you? I mean, cause we went to different high schools and- Wow this is coming out all wrong."

He broke off and laughed at himself for a moment, and Harry even joined in too.

"Um, so what was high school like back in Holmes Chapel?" Louis asked, and Harry finally looked back at him again.

"Pretty shit." He said bluntly. "I was alone. I only made friends with Liam and Zayn because Liam saw me sitting alone everyday and d-decided to ask me to sit with them." When Harry stuttered, he winced, and Louis gently stroked his knee with his thumb to comfort him.

"I guess, the stutter came around the same time as my anxiety." Harry said quietly. "I was b-bullied because I was a loner. So yeah, pretty much just the average high school experience."

When Harry told him that, Louis felt his throat close up and tears prickle his eyes. Harry sounded broken, and it was horrible.

"Oh-" he said, searching Harry's eyes for a moment, before he thought 'fuck it' and just hugged the poor boy. "I'm so sorry."

"Its okay." Harry said. "It's not as bad when I feel more comfortable. It's only really when I'm n-nervous."

"Are you nervous now?" Louis asked, pulling back to look at him as Harry looked away and nodded. "I make you nervous?"

"A little." Harry confessed. "It's been a while, Lou."

"It has." Louis trailed off, looking at Harry with a worried expression. "You know I'm here now, right?"

Harry nodded and looked at him again with a small smile. "I know. I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad you're back too." Louis answered as the two boys smiled at each other for a while.

Harry was so happy that Louis and he were on the same page now.

"What about your high school experience?" Harry asked.

"I mean, it was a little lonely at first, because I was new and all." Louis began. "But I started playing football, and it was okay. The guys were nice and friendly."

Harry smiled, glad Louis was happy during high school.

"Harley was a cheerleader." He continued. "So that's how I met her. We dated for a little while but decided that we were better off as friends."

Harry nodded, his smile slipping a little bit, but he was still happy that Louis was happy. All he ever wanted was for Louis to be happy.

"You were still my best friend though." Louis said, more softly. "Even if I hadn't seen you in years, I think you were always my best friend. I thought about you all the time, what you were doing."

"I did too." Harry said, before the two of them broke out into laughter.

"Oh my God," Louis laughed. "We sound like love-struck teenagers."

The two of them laughed so hard, they fell onto their sides and layed side-by-side in the grass.

"Best friends again?" Louis asked with a grin as he turned his head slightly to look at Harry while the younger boy did the same, and his heart fluttered.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, staring into Louis' bright blue eyes that made his heart melt.

There was something Harry still wanted to know. Harry had been madly in love with Louis, ever since their Year 6 formal, and the day Louis left only confirmed those feelings. But he needed to know if Louis felt the same.

"Did you know?" Harry whispered.

"Know what?" Louis frowned, and Harry held his breath for a moment, eyes intensely green as he stared at him, hoping he'd understand what it was that he was asking, without having to use the words.

Louis simply looked confused, and Harry felt embarrassed. Obviously he didn't know what Harry was asking, and he didn't want to say it out loud, so he looked away, up at the night sky.

"Nothing." Harry let his breath out. "Doesn't matter." He forced a smile and carried on, pretending like nothing was wrong, when really, his heart just broke. Louis had no idea that Harry had been in love with him all that time, and it hurt him a little.

"You sure?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded, putting his hands behind his head as he stared up to the stars.

"Yeah." Harry nodded with a smile. "Its nothing. I'm glad you're my best friend again, Lou. I missed hanging out w-with you like this."

"So did I." Louis laughed, before assuming the same position Harry was in as they both watched the sky.

They layed there for a while, talking and joking like old times and it was just like they were 10 years old again, and Harry was happy.

They were going to have to start the long drive home soon, so Harry decided to try and make every moment last.

He was lost in thought about the amazing boy lying next to him, before Louis asked a question that started a long, hilarious, crazy and childish conversation that they both loved.

"How many nights do you think it takes to count the stars?"

"I don't know, but I'd lay here with you every night to try and c-count them all."


	18. Chapter 18

For the first time in a long time, Harry actually slept soundly that night. He didn't have any nightmares, and actually woke up with a smile, feeling refreshed.

However, the sound that woke up him was slightly irritating. Someone was knocking at the door, and Harry really would have liked it to stop, considering it was 7:30am.

He rubbed his eyes and stretched, looking over at Niall who was sleeping like a log, before kicking the blankets off his legs and getting out of bed.

He went over to the door, ran a hand over his hair before he sleepily took a long breath, and opened the door.

"Hel- Louis." Harry smiled when he saw his friend standing on the other side of the door, and then turned red because he realized he was in his underwear. "H-Hi."

He half hid behind the door as Louis grinned back at him, holding in a laugh at Harry's embarrassment.

Only the younger boy's head was showing around the corner of the door, his messy hair in his face and his cheeks pink, which Louis secretly thought looked adorable.

As a complete opposite, Louis was fully dressed, hair done and all, and looked perfect, which only made Harry feel even more embarrassed.

"Hey." Louis smiled, so Harry smiled back.

"Hi." Harry breathed again, and Louis laughed.

"You already said that." He chuckled, and Harry blushed even harder. "You look sleepy."

"It's 7:30, Lou." Harry answered, rubbing his eyes.

Louis shrugged and continued grinning back at him, before letting out a little laugh.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee before class?" He asked. "I don't have class till 9. And Li and Niall can come too."

"Neither." Harry nodded. "U-Um, yeah. That would be really nice."

"Okay." Louis nodded too. "Um, just come down to our room when you're both ready." He added, looking up and down Harry's body at his outfit as the younger boy shrank impossibly smaller behind the door.

"O-Okay." He stuttered, nervously looking to the floor when the stutter slipped from his lips.

"Hey," Louis said softly, stepping a little closer as Harry let the door open slightly, allowing them to be facing each other. "What did I say about the stutter? It's not your fault, okay." Harry still looked slightly upset, so Louis let out a long breath and stepped forward, engulfing him in a hug. "Don't feel ashamed." He whispered as Harry's arms went around his back, holding him close.

When they stepped back, Harry smiled and Louis did too, before ruffling Harry's head of curls with a small giggle.

"I'll see you in a sec, curly." He said, and Harry could only nod. Hearing that name again made him so happy, like they were getting each other back after all those years of thinking that Louis' thought nothing of him.

Harry closed the door when Louis started walking back down the hall, a lazy smile on his face as he went back over to his bed and sat down.

"Niall." Harry whispered, poking his side, but the blonde didn't budge. "Ni!"

Still, the boy didn't move, so Harry simply sighed and went to his drawers of clothes, grabbed out an outfit and his shower things before heading off to get ready.

.

Half an hour later, and all four boys were sitting in their booth at the diner, steaming hot coffees sitting in front of them as they all chatted away.

"I really don't want to go to class this morning." Louis groaned, resting his forehead on the table as Harry giggled, biting his bottom lip as he watched from where he was sitting opposite the boy.

"I don't think any of us do, mate." Liam laughed, patting his back with a laugh.

"I have a paper due that I wrote last night." Louis continued, sitting up again. "Had like, 2 hours sleep."

"Aw." Niall laughed. "We've all been there."

"True." Louis said, joining in with the laughter.

It was then, that Louis' foot bumped Harry's under the table, and Harry nearly jumped in surprise. Louis looked at him, and moved his foot again, so they were touching side-by-side, and he smiled.

Harry smiled back, staring to Louis' eyes as the instinctually leaned closer, making Niall and Liam feel slightly uncomfortable, but watch on with curiosity.

However, Harry and Louis were in their own little world, smiling and playing footsie under the table, both of them just relishing in the fact that they were spending time together. After all, they had to catch up on the time they'd lost over the past 6 years.

"So," Niall interrupted them with a grin, making them jump apart as Liam stifled a laugh. "What did you guys do after the game?"

"We just hung out." Louis shrugged, finally tearing his gaze away from Harry to look at Niall. "Laid in a park for a little while and just talked, mostly."

"Nice." Niall nodded, looking at Harry who was furiously blushing, and Niall knew it was much more than that. So he decided he would ask Harry about it later.

Soon after, they all went their separate ways to class, and that was that.

.

That night, Harry and Niall were lying in their beds, watching TV. It was getting late, but they weren't overly tired, so they decided to watch a movie.

"So," Niall piped up after a while. "What really happened with Louis the other night, after the game?"

"We hung out." Harry said, his eyes still on the screen. "We drove to Doncaster and he showed me his house, and where he used to g-go when he needed to think."

"What?" Niall said, sitting up as he looked over at Harry, so Harry looked at him too.

"What?" He said.

"That sounds, um, romantic." Niall rose an eyebrow as he smirked.

"Ni..." Harry said warningly. "He doesn't like me like that. Even if I do."

"Have you asked him?" Niall asked. "Or maybe, dropped hints or something?"

"The other night, after the game." Harry began. "We were lying in the grass watching the stars-"

"Aw cute." Niall interrupted, making Harry smile and blush, but continued anyway.

"And I sorta asked him." Harry said. "I said 'Did you know?' as in  _did you know that I was in love with you?_  and he didn't really get what I was asking, and I got too scared to explain it."

"Oh Harry." Niall laughed. "What are you doing?"

Harry buried his head in his pillow. "I don't know." He said through the muffled fabric.

"Just hang with him more." Niall said. "Even if he didn't like you like that before, that doesn't mean that he can't develop those feelings now."

Harry looked up at Niall who was watching him with a smile. "And by the looks of things this morning," Niall continued. "He definitely feels something more than just platonic friendship, mate."

"Yeah?" Harry smiled, his face lighting up a little. "Because I t-thought I felt that too-"

Harry was cut off by a loud knock at the door, both of the boys falling silent as they stared at each other, and then at the wooden door.

"Who's even awake at this time?" Niall asked and Harry just shrugged. "It's like 12:30 on a Wednesday night."

Harry slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the other side of the room, turning the handle as he opened the door.

As soon as it was open, Harry gasped. Louis was standing there, in his pajamas, clutching a pillow to his chest as tears streamed down his face.

Louis rushed into his arms, holding onto Harry as he silently cried, and Harry immediately hugged him back, stroking the boy's back.

Harry opened the door wider and pulled them both inside, closing the door behind them as they continued to hug each other.

Niall looked confused when Harry looked at him, but figured they should be alone, so he got up and went to the door. "I'll go hang with Liam." He whispered before leaving the room, and leaving Harry and Louis alone.

"Lou," Harry breathed, rubbing his back as Louis looked up at him with red eyes. "What's up?"

He took a step back and wiped his tears.   
"I, um." He said softly. "I had a nightmare. But it was so real." He squeezed his eyes closed as a few more tears escaped.

"Oh." Harry said, his face softening as a small smile appeared on his lips. He looked at the small boy in front of him, trembling in fear. "C'mere."

So Louis stepped forward again and let Harry hold him, cooing that he would be alright.

"I'm sorry." Louis said. "I just... I didn't know who else to go to."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked, and Louis nodded, so they went over to Harry's bed and sat down side-by-side.

"It was my parents..." Louis whispered, and Harry knew immediately what the matter was.

Louis' parents got divorced when they were 9, and Louis took it hard. He was really upset when his dad left, because there was no explanation given to the child. Louis heard them arguing all the time, it upset him a lot and he would take refuge with Harry. And then all of a sudden, his father was gone, and it hit Louis like a ton of bricks.

"Oh Louis," Harry cooed, wrapping his arms around Louis' body as Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder, still holding the pillow to his chest. "I'm here. I'm always here."

They shuffled a little so they were leaning back against Harry's bedhead and pillows, Louis' curled up against his chest as Harry petted his hair.

And it was almost like they were 9 years old again.

.

_March 13th 2006_

_"H-H-Hazza."_

_Harry sat up in bed, looking around in the darkness for the voice that had just woken him up._

_"H-Haz, please." The tiny voice whimpered, and Harry knew exactly who it was._

_The voice was coming through his walkie-talkie that he kept next to his bed, so that he and Louis could talk at night when they were in their own bedrooms in their own houses._

_"Lou?" Harry asked, talking through the device._

_"Harry." Louis whispered. "C-Can you, um, maybe come here?"_

_"The clock says 01 on it..." Harry said. "Mum says that means it's really late."_

_"P-Please." Louis asked again, and Harry knew he could never say no._

_"Of course." Harry breathed. "I'll be over in a sec, open your window."_

_So Harry put down the walkie talkie, climbed out of bed and his tiny footsteps pattered across the floor so he could turn the light on._

_He turned around and got his backpack of things he knew would cheer Louis up, grabbed a coat, his dinosaur slippers and a torch, and left his room._

_He snuck downstairs and out the front door, before closing it quietly and running across the grass to Louis' house._

_Louis' bedroom was on the bottom floor of the home, so Harry could easily get inside, but as he walked past the lounge room window, he saw Louis' parents. They seemed angry, and he could hear the faint sounds of them yelling, then he saw Louis' dad break a glass, and Harry jumped, his eyes wide in fear._

_So he continued running around to Louis' bedroom window, and knocked lightly._

_He was immediately greeted by Louis' tear stained face, as the older boy opened the window to let Harry inside._

_The moment his feet touched the carpet, Harry hugged Louis tight, holding onto him as he felt Louis' body tremble and tears get caught in his hair._

_"Louis." Harry whispered. "Is it your mummy and daddy again?" And Louis nodded, so Harry continued to hug him._

_"It's gonna be okay." Harry whispered._

_"Can you stay here tonight?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded as he pulled back and wiped Louis' tears._

_"Yeah." Harry smiled as the two of them went over to the bed, Harry dropping his back to the floor._

_They cuddled up under the blankets, as they heard something else break, so Harry covered Louis' ears with his hands as they huddled together._

_"You won't leave me, will you?" Louis asked as Harry removed his hands. They both winced at the yelling, but tried to ignore it. "Even if one of them leave," He said in reference to his parents. "You won't leave?"_

_"Never." Harry shook his head with a smile. "I'm here. I'm always here."_


	19. Chapter 19

The following morning, Harry woke up with Louis still in his arms.

He rubbed his eyes, and realized that they must have fallen asleep last night while Louis was crying.

His TV was still on, and they were on top of the blankets, signaling they'd fallen asleep while Harry was comforting Louis.

When Louis came into his room the previous night, he was a mess and it almost broke Harry's heart to see him like that.

The situation with Louis' parents was always a sensitive topic for him, so Harry completely understood that when he'd had the nightmare Louis was terrified.

The poor boy was crying his eyes out, even as Harry rocked his body and pressed kisses to his head, reassuring him that he was there and that he would always be there. And soon enough, they'd fallen asleep with Louis pressed up against Harry's chest, clutching his shirt as he sought refuge in his best friend.

Harry blinked a few times and stretched as best he could without moving so he wouldn't wake Louis up, before he looked down at the sleeping boy, and smiled.

Louis looked so peaceful, sleeping in his embrace, so Harry reached down and moved his fringe out of the way, so that he could press a light kiss to his forehead.

And that was when he noticed the look on his face.

It was tearstained, and Harry's shirt was slightly wet still, but the expression definitely looked so relaxed and at home, and that filled Harry with hope. Because if Louis felt at home in Harry's arms, then maybe there was hope that Louis could feel the same way about Harry, that the younger boy felt for him.

Harry bit his lip as he admired Louis' beauty, and caught himself when Louis started to stir.

"Hey," Harry whispered as Louis slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around the room before his gaze landed on Harry. "How you feeling?"

Louis stretched his arms above his head, as he moved a little further away, seemingly nervous about something. He looked away and shuffled back on the bed as Harry sat up too, crossing his legs while Louis did the same so they were sitting opposite each other.

"Um, yeah." Louis mumbled, fiddling with his fingers instead of looking at Harry as his forehead crinkled in a frown. "Listen, I'm sorry about last-"

"Don't apologize." Harry said softly, cutting him off and simultaneously making Louis look up at him. "You don't need to apologize for that. This is what best friends are for, Lou. I-I'm here."

Louis' face softened as Harry continued, saying all the things Louis needed to hear. He was really scared that he had frightened Harry of by coming on so strong last night and being so emotional in front of him after only just becoming friends again, but Harry had just put all his worries at ease.

"You know when we were kids?" Louis said with a smile. "And we had those walkie-talkies in our rooms and you would come over whenever I asked and I would come over to your whenever you asked."

"Yeah." Harry nodded with a little laugh. "They were the days."

"Yeah," Louis laughed too. "Last night kind of reminded me of that. Like, I needed you and you let me come over."

"I'll always let you c-come over, Louis." Harry whispered, and Louis smiled, leaning forward to wrap his arms around his best friend's neck.

Harry was taken aback by his sudden gesture, but hugged him back anyway, glad that Louis was opening up to him.

"Oh my God, Thank you." Louis breathed, as he leant back and smiled at Harry with a light laugh. "I thought maybe I was over stepping boundaries or something or-"

"No." Harry laughed along, cutting him off. "You're not overstepping any b-boundaries."

"So this was okay?" Louis asked shyly, and Harry nodded quickly, smiling back. "Okay, good."

"You're welcome here anytime." Harry said, resting his hands on Louis' knees as the older boy grinned and hugged him again.

"Thanks, Curly." He said, leaning forward to hug him one more time. Only this time, Louis moved so that he was by Harry's sighed again, and rested his head on Harry's shoulder as the younger boy circled an arm around his shoulder.

"Anytime." Harry said, blushing like crazy from the use of the pet name.

"So," Louis breathed. "Do you want to hang out today? I don't have any classes."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Neither do I."

"Good." Louis said with a single nod, sitting up to look at Harry. "Breakfast?"

"Breakfast." Harry confirmed with a grin.

.

An hour later, Harry and Louis were sitting in the grass in the park with a coffee each and a pack of donuts.

Harry was laughing, laying on his back with sunglasses over his eyes while Louis sat cross-legged by his side.

"Harry!" Louis grumbled, blushing in embarrassment while the younger boy just continued laughed. "Quit laughing at me."

Only moments earlier, Harry and Louis had opened the box of donuts, and the powdery sugar and blown up in Louis' face, leaving layer of white over his face.

Harry had immediately began laughing, while Louis pouted, sitting frozen in the mess he'd created.

"I'm sorry." Harry got out between more laughs as he rolled around in the grass. "Y-You're just too cute. C'mere, I'll get it off."

Louis sat still as Harry sat up and tried to wipe around his eyes and off his forehead, giggling the whole time.

"Oh my God," Louis groaned. "Just get it off."

Harry bit his bottom lip as he continued to clean his face, getting a few napkins to help.

Louis sat patiently until Harry was done, and opened his eyes when Harry leant back, a smile on his lips still.

"Is it gone?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded.

"Oh wait," Harry said, leaning in close. "Just one more bit."

Harry had purposely left one spot on Louis' nose, because there was something in particular he had wanted to do.

So he held his breath and went for it, leaning forward and gently kissing Louis' nose.

"There." Harry chimed as he pulled back, grinning like an idiot.

"Freak." Louis laughed, rolling his eyes as Harry laid back down, resting his hands behind his head. "Do you want one?"

"Yes please." Harry answered as Louis grabbed one of the donuts and held it over Harry's mouth.

When Harry tried to bite it, Louis moved it away with a laugh while Harry pouted.

"Lou!" He moaned, so Louis brought it back down, and let it bounce of Harry's nose.

"Ha." Louis said, before he leant down and kissed Harry's nose, the same as he had just done before. "Got you back."

"Whatever." Harry blushed. "Just give me a donut."

"Alright." Louis laughed again, putting the food in Harry's mouth before reaching back to the box and taking one for himself.

They both ate in silence for a moment, before Harry sat up on one elbow so he could take a sip from his drink.

"Do you want to come over tonight and watch movies?" Harry asked Louis.

"Won't Niall get mad at you if you kick him out again?" Louis replied with a question.

Harry hummed, looking away.

"You could come to mine?" Louis suggested. "Liam probably wouldn't mind."

"Okay." Harry nodded, grinning at Louis as he watched the older boy finish off his snack and took a drink.

Louis hummed in satisfaction once he was finished, and leant back on his hands, looking around the park.

"Oh hey!" He called out, making Harry sit up in confusion. He watched Louis with a frown as the older boy sat up and waved over three other people.

And it wasn't until they were closer that Harry recognized them as Niall, Liam and Harley.

"Hi guys!" Harley chirped as she skipped over to the two boys in the grass and sat down next to Louis, giving him a huge kiss on the cheek, which secretly made Harry really jealous.

"Hey Harls." Louis smiled back as she shuffled even closer to Louis' side, so Harry sat up from his lounging position in the grass, and moved away, sitting cross-legged as he took another sip from his coffee.

Niall and Liam came walking over too, sitting on either side of Harry as their 'date' turned into a group outing.

"What are you guys up to?" Niall asked Harry with a wink, so Harry shoved his side lightly to shut him up.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly, glancing up at Louis to catch his eyes. The two of them smiled, and their cheeks turned pink as they looked away. And everyone noticed.

"Aw, you're such a cute couple." Harley cooed, making Louis look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha." Louis laughed humourlessly. "Not a couple."

Harry felt a little hurt at that, but he knew it was true. It just pained him a little to be reminded of it.

"Whatever." Harley rolled his eyes. "It sure looks like you're on a date."

"We're just hanging out." Louis said, sounding a little more defensive as Harry shrunk further and further into himself, trying to hide.

"Okay." Liam answered, obviously unconvinced.

"Well," Louis said, matter-of-factly, trying to prove something, Harry didn't know what. "Harry and I were actually just sharing a nice little breakfast. Weren't we, Curly."

"Y-Yeah." Harry stuttered as he nodded. It was like Louis was trying to convince everyone that they were just friends. "Just a nice little b-breakfast."

"Aw." Liam chuckled, so Harry shoved his side too, trying desperately to hide his blush. Lucky he was wearing sunglasses, he thought to himself.

They sat there for a little while longer, just hanging out, laughing and being typical friends as they joked and talked. It was fun, Harry thought, but he would have preferred it if it were just he and Louis. They had 6 years of lost time to make up for.

"Hey, do you guys want to hang out tonight?" Niall asked them all. "Harley and I were thinking that we could have a group study session, seeing as though exams start soon."

"There'll be pizza!" Harley added, and Liam nodded.

"Yeah, I'm in." Liam nodded. "You reckon Soph could come too?"

"Sure," Niall rolled his eyes. "Bring your crush, why not."

"Well you're bringing yours." Louis piped up, leaving a silence where they all looked at Harley and Niall, before breaking out into laughter as the two blondes blushed and looked away.

"Um, thanks for the offer, but we'll have to pass." Louis said, wiping the tears from his eyes that had formed from laughing at his friends. "Harry and I have plans."

"Oh really?" Niall asked, looking to Harry who nodded as he pushed his sunglasses off his face.

"Yeah." Louis chirped, with a huge smile across his face. "We're having a movie night."

"So I take it we'll have to have the study session in our room then?" Liam asked, and Louis nodded.

"Yes, Liam." He sassed. "You will."

Harry smiled at Liam, happy that he and Louis were going to have some more alone time after their friends had oh so kindly just interrupted their alone time in the park.

Then he turned his smile back to Louis, the both of them staring into each other's eyes as they became lost, and forgot there was anyone else around them.

Louis smiled softly, and so did Harry, before the older boy picked up his coffee cup and took a sip, breaking their eye contact.

"Well." Louis said after a moment of silence. "We should probably head off."

He put his cup down and looked at Harry who looked back in surprise.

"We were in the middle of something," Louis continued, standing up as he placed his empty coffee cup in the empty donut box and took the rubbish into his arms. "So, Harry, let's go."

Harry had no idea what he was talking about, but he was glad that Louis had suggested they leave because he felt like their park time was cut short, and he couldn't get enough of Louis' presence.

So he stood up too and took his own empty coffee cup with him before stepping across the circle to Louis' side.

"Um, okay." Liam said in confusion. "We'll uh, see you later."

"Bye." Harry said in a small voice as he waved, and then the two best friends walked away.

"What are we doing?" Harry whispered, looking to Louis who simply smiled back.

"Nothing in particular," He said with a grin. "I just wasn't done hanging out with you yet, and they interrupted our breakfast."

"Oh." Harry blushed, making Louis giggle as they put their rubbish in the bin and started walking along the path through the park.

"You're cute when you blush." Louis pointed out, making Harry's cheeks turn even more pink.

"Oh." Harry whispered.

"Come on." Louis laughed as they walked. "We should go find somewhere else to sit, continue our date." Louis added with a laugh, indicating he was joking about it being a date.

"Ooo!" Harry chuckled. "A date, is it?"

"Shut up, Curly." Louis slapped his arm lightly as they continued, and fell into a comfortable silence.

And Harry grinned, because Louis didn't actually deny it.


	20. Chapter 20

The following weeks passed in a dream-like state for Harry. He was with Louis all the time and they were basically inseparable, attached at the hip like they used to be.

And Harry couldn't help but feel like everything was falling into place.

Their exams had passed and the end of semester was nearing. Both Harry and Louis were returning to their respective homes for the break, but still had a few more days together before they went. So they'd planned to spend every day together up until they had to leave.

Harry smiled as he got ready for the day, trying to pick out the perfect outfit to meet Louis. Even though the two were best friends again, Harry's feelings for the boy hadn't waived, if anything, they'd only gotten stronger.

Even when he was only 12 years old, he knew he had found his soulmate in Louis, and that wasn't going to change. He was madly in love with him, even though Louis didn't feel the same.

But honestly, Harry could live with that. He didn't mind the unrequited love, because at least it meant they were friends again after all those years of being alone.

Harry slipped on a white button up shirt with his skinny jeans, buttoning it up to his navel before putting a few necklaces over his head and some rings on his fingers.

Then, he ruffled his hair and ran his hand through it a few times, before giving himself one more lookover in the mirror.

Then, he put on some boots, got his things and left the room.

He wandered down the hallway, avoiding eye contact with everyone, until he got to Louis' room, and was surprised by what he found.

He was going to knock on the door, but it was already open. Harry's jaw fell open when he saw the scene inside.

Louis' bed was covered in clothes, the material surrounding an open suitcase. Louis was standing in front of it, his back to the open door as his head bobbed up and down in time to the music he was playing.

He swung his hips a little bit and was singing along as Harry watched. The younger boy would have found it endearing, but the image of Louis packing only made him nervous and scared.

" _But it's the price I pay, destiny is calling me_." He sung as he folded a shirt. " _Open up my eager eyes_."

Harry stood in the doorway, frozen, as Louis placed the shirt in the case, and then turned around, going to reach another item of clothing, but his eyes instead landed on the boy in the doorway.

" _Oh Mr Bri-_ " He began, and stopped once he saw Harry standing there. "Harry-"

"Y-You're leaving?" Harry whispered, his hands limp by his sides as his face creased in worry. But Louis' couldn't hear him properly; his music was too loud.

"I-" He began as he rushed over to the speaker and turned it down, so the song was a dull melody in the background. "What?"

"You're..." Harry trailed off, looking around the room. "You're l-leaving. Today?" Harry asked again, his eyes dropping to the floor as he deflated.

And so Louis dropped the shirt he was holding and rushed straight to the doorway, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist to pull him inside and close the door.

Once the door was closed behind them, Louis pulled back from the hug and cupped Harry's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, love." He said softly, looking into his eyes. "Mum called, she's not got many days off and she wanted to spend some time with me while I'm on break."

"Oh." Harry said softly, looking down to the ground as he chewed on his bottom lip. "W-When are you going?"

"I was going to leave this afternoon," Louis answered, moving his hands to Harry's shoulders as he gently rubbed his best friend's upper arms, trying to comfort him. "Probably around 4ish."

"I just got you back." Harry whispered. "And now I'm losing you again."

"You're not, curly." Louis chuckled. "You'll never lose me again, okay? We're always best friends, always."

"Always." Harry nodded. "At least we have today, right? Like, before you go this afternoon?"

"Of course." Louis nodded too, stepping away as he went back to the suitcase. "I was just packing now so that everything was ready. I was actually going to come down and see you once I was done, but you came up here surprised me, Haz. I thought we were meeting at 10?"

"Yeah," Harry blushed as he smiled and Louis turned slightly, facing the suitcase again. "I woke up early, more time with you that way."

"Aw," Louis chuckled. "Well aren't you cute."

Harry blushed harder as Louis continued to fold his clothes and put them into the bag, so Harry stepped up behind him and bent over to rest his chin on Louis' shoulder as he watched.

They stayed in silence for a while like that, Louis smiling to himself as Harry's warmth comforted him and his long hair tickled his neck. It was nice, he thought, because it gave him a sense of security, like whenever he was with Harry, he was at home.

He felt Harry's lips graze his neck as the younger boy nuzzled into his neck, smiling widely as he continued to watch over Louis' shoulder.

"You right there?" Louis asked with a light laugh, and Harry sighed before pulling away completely, spinning around in a small circle and landing on his back on Liam's bed, arms spread wide like a starfish as he laid on the matress.

"Yep." He answered. "M'bored though. Can we do something, Lou?"

"When I'm finished, Curly." Louis laughed. "Christ, it's like we're 10 years old again. You're so restless."

"You gotta admit," Harry began, staring at the ceiling. "Life was better when we were 10."

"True." Louis replied, placing the last of his things in the suitcase before zipping it up and turning around to face Harry.

He smirked when he realized that Harry wasn't paying attention, and was lazily staring into space, quite clearly in his own little world.

So an idea crept into his mind.

With a smile, he quickly crossed the room and jumped on top of Harry, his knees on either side of Harry's waist and his hands by Harry's head as he leant down on top of him.

Harry screamed in suprise, and Louis laughed, rolling onto his side as he clutched his stomach and laid next to his friend, side-by-side.

"That was gold." Louis chuckled as Harry blushed, embarrassed by the squealing sound he'd just made. "My god, Haz."

"Shut up." Harry mumbled, turning to his side so the two boys were facing each other on the bed. "You scared me, Lou."

"Aw. M'Sorry." Louis giggled once more, cupping Harry's cheek, before pinching it lightly. He smiled, scrunching his nose up as he did and making Harry's heart beat faster, before the older boy stood up and stretched his arms about his head.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked, and Harry shrugged, still recovering from having Louis laying by his side. Even though they'd hung out like that every day and held each other and touched each other and been really quite close, Louis' presence never failed to leave Harry breathless.

"I-I don't mind." Harry answered, leaning up on his elbows so that he could see him, his shirt gaping wide and revealing nearly his whole chest.

"M'not really in the mood to do much, really." Louis admitted, looking out the window at the miserable day outside. "How about we go and get some food, and then come back here and watch movies?"

"Sure." Harry nodded, smiling as Louis extended his hand to help him up. "Seeing as though it's raining anyway." Harry took his friend's hand with a small smile and tried to stand, but instead got distracted by Louis' sparkling eyes when he grinned.

So Harry being Harry, and the clumsiest person on earth, somehow managed to lose his balance, leaning too far forward and into Louis' own body. They fell, the two of them toppling to the ground with the older boy underneath and Harry's body pressed up against him as they hit the floor.

"S-Shit," Harry mumbled, his face flushing red as his hands came to rest on either side of Louis' head. "S-Sorry."

"No its okay." Louis laughed, looking into Harry's eyes. So Harry paused and stared back. He swore there was a moment where Louis' eyes flickered to his lips, and he almost thought Louis was  _begging_ to be kissed, before he remembered that Louis was in fact straight.

He knew, because Harley had told him the other day that the two of them had dated in high school, and Louis had always dated girls, never boys. So Harry was stuck being just the best friend.

"Are you going to move, curly?" Louis laughed again, making Harry scramble to his feet before Louis did the same, straightening out his t-shirt.

"You right?" Louis asked, taking in Harry's flustered appearance. When Harry nodded, Louis simply nodded back, before turning around and getting his wallet and keys from the side table.

"Ready to go?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded again, smiling back.

.

An hour later and they had been to the supermarket and were back in Louis' room.

"Ugh," Louis sighed as he flopped onto the bed, dropping the shopping bags without a care where they landed as he simultaneously shoved his suitcase off the bed.

Harry chuckled, closing the door behind him as he gently placed the bag he was holding on the floor. They had gotten chocolate, crisps and a tub of Ben & Jerry's, because when Harry saw it and pouted at Louis, there was no way Louis could deny him what he wanted.

So Louis had let Harry get the ice-cream, the younger boy leaping for joy and planting a kiss on Louis' cheek before they continued down the aisles, trying to find the rest of their messy feast.

Neither of them thought Harry's kiss was too weird, seeing as though they were really close friends and practically inseparable. It was ignored, and put down to a sign of platonic affection between the two, regardless of what other people thought. To them, it was normal and that was all that mattered, just as long as people didn't get the impression that they were anything other than just friends, because Louis couldn't have that happen. Not after what he went through in high school.

Once they were done, the two boys immediately returned home, Louis complaining about having sore feet the entire time. Harry simply laughed it off, the little crease between the older boy's eyebrows just coming across as cute.

When they finally arrived back, Louis only wanted cuddles from Harry, and to eat the food while watching films all afternoon. After all, that day was going to be the last time the two boys saw each other for 2 weeks while on uni break.

"What do you want to watch?" Harry asked as he gingerly took off his boots and placed them by the door, and then pulled Louis' shoes off for him too while the older boy laid perfectly still, face first on the bed.

After Harry was done and put the shoes away, Louis slowly rolled over to look at the boy, squinting his eyes as he thought. While he did, Harry picked up the food bags and placed the items on the bedside table before getting two spoons from Louis' drawer and putting the bags in the bin. He liked to be tidy.

"Um," Louis said, shuffling up on the bed so that he was leaning against the headboard, staring at Harry with a grin. "Maybe... Lord of the Rings?"

As soon as he'd said that, Harry stopped and watched as Louis' smile got wider. Louis remembered. He actually remembered his favourite movie. Harry couldn't even count the amount of times he'd forced the other boy to watch it with him when they were kids, even though Louis found it incredibly boring and almost always fell asleep during it.

"You remembered?" Harry asked with a smile as he sat on the bed next to Louis, the older boy putting an arm around his shoulder as the taller boy snuggled into his side.

"Course I did, Curly." Louis chuckled too. "Best friends, remember? That means I know everything there is to know about you."

"Oh do you, now?" Harry laughed along, looking up at Louis' smile.

"Yep." Louis confirmed. "I know you loved Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. We used to watch it everyday after school."

"Yeah," Harry blushed, looking down at his feet as he remembered. "And you used to make me watch the football when it was on, too. I know how much you loved the Donnie Rovers. Had a jersey and everything."

"I did, I did." Louis chuckled, before the two of them settled into a comfortable silence, Louis pointing the remote control at the TV as he scrolled through the list of films.

"Oh!" Harry said when he saw one he liked, pointing at the screen. "Dear John! Can we watch that one? I-I know its kinda girly but-"

"Of course we can." Louis cut him off, selecting the film and pushing play. And Harry smiled at that, Louis never judged him for his choices, and that was just one of the many things that he loved about the boy.

The two of them settled down, Harry resting his head on Louis chest as they watched the film begin, a block of chocolate between them to munch on.

Harry sighed happily, excited for the film, which made Louis happy. He wanted his curly boy to be happy, and the sure-fire way for that to happen was to treat him like a princess.

So Louis bit his lip as he thought for a moment, and then thought 'fuck it'. They were alone so there was no one else around to see, and Louis really wanted to do it. Besides, it was just an affectionate exchange between two best friends, nothing more.

When they were alone, Louis had no problem showing Harry how much he meant to him, but the moment there were others around and they started to assume things about their relationship, Louis felt very uneasy. He couldn't have people thinking that they were a couple or anything.

But for now, they were alone, so Louis gave Harry's side a squeeze, pulling him close before gently pressing a kiss to his head, before he brushed Harry's hair out of his face.

"Mmm," Harry hummed. "Thanks, boobear."

"Its been a while since you've called me that, curly." Louis said fondly, still stroking Harry's hair as the boy seemed to like it.

So Harry tilted his head up to look at Louis, who smiled back down at him. Harry had secretly been wanting to use the pet name for a while, but was afraid of Louis' reaction. Though now he realised there was nothing to be worried about out.

"M'gonna miss you, Lou." Harry whispered. "Over the break, I mean."

"Me too, Hazzy." Louis answered, before leaning down and kissing his nose quickly, then returning his attention to the movie.

Harry did the same, his eyes stuck to the screen as they watched, but the only thing going through his head, was how right it felt to be in Louis' arms.

.

After three films, Louis decided it was time to leave.

So Harry helped him take his things to his car, before they said their goodbyes.

"Well," Louis breathed. "Thanks, Haz."

He smiled as he pulled Harry in for a hug, the younger boy hugging him back just as tightly.

"It's alright, Lou." Harry answered in a small voice as Louis pulled back, keeping his arms around Harry's back.

"I should head off." Louis said softly, and Harry nodded, looking down. "I'll miss you, H."

"You too, boobear." Harry whispered as they got closer and closer, unable to tear their eyes away from each other.

Until Louis remembered they were in public, and people would be able to see them in the carpark.

"Well," Louis said again, untangling himself from Harry's grasp as he turned around and opened the car door, coughing nonchalantly. "I'll see you in two weeks then, curly."

Harry frowned, but let him go as he watched Louis get into the car and wind the window down.

Louis laughed lightly, as Harry leaned down to the window and smiled one more time, resting his arms on the window frame as he grinned at his best friend.

"Call me when you get there?" He asked, and Louis nodded, so Harry smiled wider, getting lost in Louis' bright eyes.

"Course." Louis answered, and Harry leaned forward, catching the boy off guard.

He surged forward, pressing a kiss to Louis' cheek, before he leant back and stepped away from the car completely.

Louis waved, before driving the car out of the parking spot, and away from Harry, leaving the younger boy to watch as he drove away.

And it really hurt Harry, because the last time Louis drove away, he didn't look back, and it was 6 years until he saw him again.

But he knew this time was different. Louis was coming home this time, Harry knew it, and it was all going to be okay.

So Harry sighed and made his way back to the building, flopping down onto his bed the moment he got into his room. He closed his eyes, and laid an arm over his face as he sighed.

Harry thought about he and Louis, and knew that he had to do something. As much as the two of them insisted that they were 'just friends', Harry knew there was something more.

When they were 12 and in their final year of primary school, they had a school dance to celebrate their graduation, and at that dance, there was undeniable chemistry between them. It was the best night of Harry's life, and he doubted Louis had forgotten about it. It had meant so much to the both of them, they'd talked about it for weeks after; everyday, in fact, until Louis had left only a month later.

And when Louis left that day and moved to Doncaster, they had shared something extraordinary as well. It was one of those moments in time where Harry remembered every single detail; the different colours of the flecks of blue in Louis' eyes, the slight curve of his waist where Harry's hand fit perfectly, the sound of birds chirping in the tree, the breeze ruffling Louis' hair lightly as Harry had admired his beauty.

In their final years of primary school, when they'd outgrown childish toys, but still wanted to spend time with one-another, they had found a tree. And that tree had become 'their' tree and beneath the branches, the two boys had shared some of their most intimate moments. Harry wasn't sure if Louis remembered, but over the weeks at uni, it had become apparent that he did.

Even after 6 years of complete separation between the two, there was still a bright spark. Harry was unsure at first, because of how cold Louis had been, but after getting close again over the semester, Harry knew that there was something there between them. He could feel it when Louis looked at him, and when he kissed his head and cuddled him and stroked his hair. Even when they were walking to class, or simply standing side-by-side, Harry could feel it. And he was sure Louis could too. It was just like when they were in Year 6 again, and they were each other's whole world.

At the beginning of the school year when they had reconnected and both began at Leeds University, he was afraid that maybe Louis didn't feel the same as that day when they were 12, and had shared with each other things that they'd never share with another.

But after the last few weeks of soft touches and affectionate glances, Harry knew.

He just had to get Louis to remember.


	21. Chapter 21

After Louis had left to go home for the break, Harry called his mum. He told her all about how Louis had gone home early, so he was also going to come home earlier to spend more time with his family.

So that night, Harry was in the car, driving back to his childhood home in Holmes Chapel. His car broke down at one point, but that was to be expected with Harry's shitty car.

At around 8pm, he'd made it back to his hometown, and as he turned into his street, he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips.

As he drove past the familiar houses, he let out a content sigh. He was happy to be home, and ecstatic to see his family, but the thing he was most excited to do, was tell his mum all about Louis.

So as he parked outside his house, he paused, and let himself look over at his neighbour's house. An old lady lived there now, he wasn't sure of her name, but that didn't stop him from getting out of the car and walking towards it.

He stood in front of Louis' old house, a small grin forming on his lips as he thought about the boy who used to live there.

He had no idea what he'd done right, but there must have been something he'd done to deserve the fact that Louis had come back into his life.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he wandered back to his car, getting out his things before closing the boot, and locking the car.

He slung his bag over his shoulder as he trudged up the front steps and went through the front door.

"Hello?" He called out, dropping his bag by the front door before taking off his coat and shoes.

"Harry!"

Harry smiled as he heard his mum's voice echo through the house cheerfully. He honestly had missed her so much.

"Mum!"

Just as Harry had hung his coat over the banister rail at the bottom of his stairs, his mother came into the front room and engulfed him in a hug.

"My baby," She cooed, holding him close. "I missed you! How you going? How's uni?"

Harry laughed as he hugged her back, and then leaned away a little so he could look at her.

"Mum!" He chuckled. "I'm good, everything's good. How are you?"

"M'good." She answered. "I cooked your favourite, love, pasta a la mum."

"Yes!" Harry cheered as the two of them moved into the kitchen. Anne went back to the stove, giving the pot a little stir, as Harry sat down at the island counter, watching her with his chin resting in his hand.

"So tell me!" She said. "How's uni? Enjoying everything?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded quickly, a lazy smile on his lips. "You'll never guess who Liam's roommate is."

"Liam was your friend from high school, yeah?" Anne asked. "Zayn's little friend?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "They're both at Leeds too this year."

"Yeah? Go on, honey." Anne replied, taking the food from the heat. "Who's Liam's roommate?"

"Well," Harry let out a long breath. "It's Louis."

Anne stopped and turned around slowly, her eyes wide in surprise. Her mouth opened as she watched Harry, who nodded and grinned. And Anne thought that Harry looked so incredibly happy, happier than she'd seen him in years.

"Louis," She said slowly. "Tomlinson? As in-"

"Yeah mum," Harry nodded again smiling even wider. "He's back. We're back."

"You're talking to him again?" She asked. "Because you know what happened to you when he left-"

"Mum," Harry cut her off. "We've talked about everything and caught up over the semester. We're friends again. Well, more than just friends..." He trailed off as he looked down, willing himself not to cry. "You were right mum, we're soulmates."

"Really?" She asked, and Harry got up out of his seat to go around to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he hugged her again. He buried his head in her shoulder, smelling her hair and the familiarity of home. He really missed this.

"Yeah, mummy." He whispered. "He's my best friend again."

"Oh Haz," Anne chuckled as she hugged him back, rubbing her son's back. "I'm so happy you've found him again. You two were inseparable."

"Yeah," Harry chuckled as he pulled back, by stayed by his mum's side as he watched her cook. "Well its happened again."

"You should just ask the school if you two can share a room." Anne laughed jokingly. "If you're anything like before, then you probably practically do anyway."

"Mum!" Harry laughed. "I like my roommate, his name's Niall. Besides, Louis and I don't need to share a room, we spend all day every day with each other anyway."

"Of course you do." Anne shook her head. "Pass the bowls, dear."

So Harry picked up the two bowls and handed them to her as she served the food, and the two of them sat down at the dinner table.

"So it's like before, then?" She asked. "You're as close as you used to be?"

"Probably closer," Harry shrugged, looking down at his bowl to hide his blush as he began to eat. After all, when they were 12 and best friends, they didn't have sex and then brush it under the rug like it didn't happen, because it was easier that way than actually having to talk about it.

"That's good, Harry." Anne nodded. "But have you thought about what might happen after uni finishes?"

"Mum-"

"I know, I know," Anne waved him off. "You're more mature now, but you took it really hard last time, love. What if he moves away again?"

Harry frowned and looked away, his smile waiving. He knew she was right, but he honestly didn't really want to think about it. Maybe Louis would leave again, maybe it would shatter his heart again, but maybe, maybe it was worth it.

"Honey," Anne reached across the table and rested her hand over her son's. "You know I love Louis like he's my own, but I just worry about you. I want to trust him, I really do, but he hurt you, love. Are you sure he's the same boy as he used to be? Are you sure that you're not going to-"

"I know," Harry whispered, finally looking up at her. "And I want to trust him too.

.

_January 19th 2009_

_"Harry," Anne said, her head peeking around the corner of the door with a timid smile. "Honey, you have to get up now."_

_"Go away." Harry grumbled, his face pressed into the pillow, muffling his voice. "M'not in the mood."_

_Anne sighed, standing in the doorway as she watched her son lie still. It had been almost 6 months since Louis left and Harry wasn't taking it well. Anne had watched her once energetic son become a shell of a boy, slowly getting more and more reclusive with every day that Louis hadn't called._

_Harry rolled over in the bed, the 12-year-old frowning at his mum. His face was still tear stained from the night before, it seemed it was always that way._

_"Honey-" Anne began, but was cut off by Harry._

_"Mum," He let out a broken whimper, tears gently rolling down his face as he stared back at her. "P-Please, just let me have 5 more minutes. I'll be down then."_

_Anne nodded, closing the door quietly as she left her son in peace. She didn't know what to do to help him. She'd tried everything, consoling him, talking to him, trying to comfort him, but he still couldn't get out of his rut._

_He'd cried himself to sleep most nights since Louis had moved away, and nothing could help him. It was his first heart-break, after all._

_It wasn't even the fact that he had moved that made Harry so upset. Mostly because the two of them had talked about it before he'd left._

_6 months earlier, the two of them had sat underneath their tree, and Louis had explained what was happening. They had both cried, and made promises that day, holding each other tightly as if a part of Harry's heart was leaving him._

_The whole reason Harry was in this state, was because Louis had broken those promises._

_"I'll call you every day."_

_"I could never forget you."_

_"I love you."_

_Harry buried his head back in the pillow as he remembered, and a new wave of tears overcame him._

_Louis had promised so many things, that he would keep in contact, that they would talk all the time, that he'd visit him every weekend, and that Harry would always be his one and only._

_But it didn't go that way._

_As soon as Louis had gone, Harry stood in the street watching the car drive away. Even when the car had long since rounded the corner, Harry stood there, staring after the love of his life._

_Call him crazy, but yeah, even at 12, nearly 13-years-old, Harry knew how much Louis had meant to him. He was his everything, his entire world, and he had shattered his heart._

_Harry sat by the phone, waiting for his call for weeks after they'd gone. After the first few days of nothing, he'd wanted to call Louis himself, but he realized he didn't have Louis' new number._

_He'd asked his mum, but she didn't have it either, also having heard nothing from Jay. She didn't have their address either, so she couldn't even take her heart-broken son to see them._

_Harry wiped his eyes as he sat up in bed, supposing that he should probably get ready and go downstairs._

_But even as he climbed out of his bed, he couldn't help the tears continuing to fall. He ran a hand through his hair, desperately trying not to think about it, but he couldn't stop the thoughts in his head._

_Louis had promised! He'd promised that he would never leave Harry's heart, and that he would always, always, be number one in Louis'. They shared so many thoughts, so many emotions, so many feelings that day, and Louis had thrown it all back in his face._

_Because it was like he'd dropped off the face of the earth. Harry had been completely ignored by the one person he couldn't stand to be ignored by._

_6 whole months of nothing, and Harry honestly couldn't take it. As he got up and walked towards his wardrobe, he passed his mirror, and paused. He still had all the pictures of him and Louis around the outside of it. Ones of them making silly faces, ones of them smiling, ones of them from years ago and some from just a few days before Louis had gone._

_Harry gulped as he looked at them, and closed his eyes, taking a moment before walking away. He opened his wardrobe door and pulled out some black skinny jeans and a t-shirt. He'd nearly done it, getting the clothes out and closing the door without realizing, but at the last moment, he saw it._

_Sitting on the floor of his wardrobe amongst his shoes, was the Louis-bag. His bag of things that Harry kept and knew made Louis feel better when he was upset._

_He stared at it, frozen in memories as he thought about all the times that he had ran over to his best friend's house with that bag._

_Then his mind drifted to all the times that he didn't need the bag when he'd ran to Louis' place, when his presence and cuddles and kisses could mend Louis' broken heart when he was sad._

_As they'd gotten older, the bag had become unnecessary as the two boys became impossibly closer._

_But now, Harry supposed the bag was unnecessary for an entirely different reason._

_He sighed and closed the wardrobe, getting dressed quickly before trying to look at himself in the mirror._

_He looked disheveled and depressed, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about, had moved away to Doncaster without a single world and left him a broken heart._

_So he closed his eyes and wiped away the last of his tears, before opening the door and going downstairs to his family._


	22. Chapter 22

Soon enough, semester break was over and all the students were headed back to Leeds University, including Harry and Louis.

And during that break, both Christmas and Louis' birthday had passed, so Harry had made sure to talk to him and wish him a good day on both occasions.

Harry had driven back early in the morning, wanting to get back to the campus before most other people, seeing as though he didn't like crowds and was viable to panic attacks.

So he'd gotten up early, said his goodbyes to his mum and sister (both of them warning him to be careful when it came to Louis) and driven in his beaten up car back to Leeds.

By the time he'd arrived, there were a few other students arriving too, but it seemed he'd made it back just before everyone else.

So he took his bags to his dorm room, keeping his eyes on the floor as he went, desperately trying to avoid as many people as possible.

Even though his anxiety had gotten a little better now that he had a better support system in his friends, he still felt it bubbling up in the pits of his stomach at times. The boys were a great help, but they weren't a cure.

Once he got to his room, he fumbled around for his keys before he managed to unlock the door and get inside.

He dumped his bags on his bed and ran a hand through his hair, leaving the door open for some fresh air, because he knew he'd end up closing it the moment the hallway became crowded.

Niall wasn't due to be back until the following day, because he'd gone to Ireland to visit his family and his flight wasn't going to land until the following morning, so Harry had the day, and night, to himself.

He let out a long breath before looking around the room, taking it all in because yeah, he was back.

He smiled a little, before taking his phone and wallet out of his pocket to put on his bedside table, and that was when he noticed the unread message on his phone.

[ From: Lou <3 ]

_Just left home, mum says hi, I'll see you soon! :)_

Harry saw that he'd sent it nearly an hour ago, meaning that he'd be arriving at any moment, the thought sending shivers up his spine.

The two of them had texted every day of the break, but hadn't found much time to actually talk. It had felt like so long since he'd heard Louis' voice, and he honestly couldn't wait to see the boy again, he'd missed him like crazy.

Harry smiled at the message, and decided not to text him back because he was probably driving, and instead put the phone down and began to unpack.

He opened his bag and took out the first shirt, folding it nicely before turning around to his dresser, only to freeze when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

"H-Hi." Harry stuttered, a small smile appearing on his lips as he saw the boy leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed as he smile.

"Hi," Ed answered. "Have a good break?"

"Y-Yeah." Harry replied with a nervous smile, his eyes darting to the ground as he walked towards his dresser to put away the shirt. "You?"

"Yeah." Ed nodded, a smile on his face as he watched the younger boy. "Hey, I uh, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Harry whispered, finally looking up at the ginger. He saw more and more people in the hallway, arriving back from their break, and it was starting to get louder, raising his anxiety levels high, but Ed didn't seem to notice, or maybe it was that he didn't care, Harry didn't know.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Ed asked. "Maybe dinner tonight?"

"Sorry, he has plans."

Ed whipped around at the sound of the third voice, and Harry's eyes immediately went wide when he saw him standing in the doorway.

"I figured." Ed muttered, running a hand through his hair as he looked to the ground. "I guess I'll see you round then, Harry."

Ed turned back to the curly-haired boy, who was still in shock at seeing Louis after two whole weeks. He nodded once with a small smile, before leaving the room.

Even after Ed had gone, Harry was still staring at Louis, his eyes as wide as saucers as he smiled at his best friend.

"Hi." Louis chimed, stepping into the room and towards Harry with a grin. "Missed you."

And then, Harry dropped the shirt and closed the gap between them, engulfing him in a tight hug that had him leaning down so Louis wouldn't have to stretch up on his toes.

"Hi." Harry breathed against his neck. "I missed you too."

Louis chuckled as he held him back, arms securely around his body, before he pulled back and got a good look at the small changes in Harry's expression.

The younger boy stared back, taking in new Louis' appearance as well. He'd grown more scruff, that Harry thought made him look incredibly sexy, and his hair was a little longer too.

"How was your birthday?" Harry asked. "And Christmas?"

"Yeah, yeah," Louis nodded, staying standing in Harry's embrace as he answered. "Both were great. What about your Christmas?"

"It was n-nice." Harry replied. "I got you a present."

"Haz," Louis laughed. "You didn't have to."

"Of course I did." Harry answered with a lopsided grin, reaching behind him into his bag to pull out a small, pink-wrapped package.

"Aw." Louis cooed, still standing in Harry's arms as he took the gift and opened it. It was a simple present, a nice watch Harry had seen and wanted to give to him, but Louis loved. "Thanks Haz."

"Welcome." Harry replied, pressing a kiss to Louis' cheek as the older boy put it on and discarded the pink wrapping paper.

"You said w-we have plans?" Harry asked, his arms still around Louis' waist as he smiled at him, his stutter still apparent, so Louis rubbed his arms, silently telling him it was okay.

Over the final few weeks of last semester, the two boys had become very close, so standing like that wasn't considered weird for either of them.

It was only when someone pointed it out, that Louis got weird about it, making Harry think he was either ashamed of him, or confused about his feelings. And if he's being honest, Harry would rather it be the second option, because at least that way, he could help him though it all.

"We do." Louis nodded, his arms also still around Harry as well.

Louis also thought that Harry's hair was definitely longer, past his shoulders now and it really suited him, it looked really nice.

"And what would these p-plans be?" Harry asked.

"Maybe dinner?" Louis answered as he stepped back, sitting down on Niall's bed. "Movie night?"

"It seems all we ever do is watch films, Lou." Harry laughed, turning back to his bags.

"Would you rather do something else?" Louis shrugged as Harry continued unpacking.

"No." Harry shook his head. "I like our movie nights."

"Hey!" Louis said, snapping his fingers as an idea came into his head. "We could go and get fish and chips, I've been craving it, really, and sit under that oak tree in the park!"

"Yeah, okay." Harry agreed with a smile, still folding shirts. "Then we could come back here and watch films? Niall won't be back until tomorrow, so I've got the room to myself."

"Sounds perfect." Louis agreed, standing up and going behind Harry to hug him, resting his cheek on Harry's back. "Missed you, curly."

Harry stopped what he was doing and patted Louis hands that were resting on his tummy.

"I missed you too." He whispered, a lazy smile appearing on his lips.

.

"So how was home?" Louis asked a while later, as they were sitting under the oak tree and the sun was setting, their newspaper-clad fish and chips long gone.

Harry and Louis were both leaning against the trunk, side-by-side, as they talked, feeling peaceful in their corner of the park.

"It was r-really nice." Harry nodded, and Louis placed a hand on Harry's leg to reassure him when he heard the younger boy stutter. "Um, yeah. Mum and Gems say hi."

"Aw, that's sweet." Louis smiled, looking out at the green grass.

"What about your break, Lou?" Harry asked. "Have fun b-back in Doncaster?"

"Yeah," Louis nodded. "It was nice. Mum and the girls are well."

"That's good." Harry hummed, wriggling a little as he got a little more comfortable. "M'Glad."

Louis sighed in content, lightly resting his head on Harry's shoulder. They stayed like that, silently watching the sun set, until Harry broke the silence.

"I saw t-the tree." Harry said quietly. "The one we used to, uh, s-sit under all the time, back at home."

"Oh yeah." Louis smiled at the memory. "We used to hang out there all the time." He laughed. "Our little spot."

"Yeah," Harry giggled too, biting his bottom lip.

.

_December 24th 2007_

_"Lou!" Harry called through their walkie-talkie as he sat in his room, having just woken up. He stretched his arms above his head and he yawned and waited for Louis' response. "Louis!"_

_"M'ghHaz." Louis mumbled through the small toy. "W'Time is it?"_

_Harry giggled as he heard his best friend's voice, the 11-year-old smiling widely._

_"Happy birthday!" He cheered, smiling even wider when he heard Louis laugh too, his voice still a little muffled from sleep._

_"Thanks, Curly." Louis answered. "And happy Christmas eve!"_

_"No sh," Harry chuckled. "It's your birthday, that's what we're celebrating."_

_Harry could practically hear Louis roll his eyes as he yawned, making him grin._

_"I'll see you at the spot then, yeah?" Louis asked. "Just gimme a minute to get ready."_

_"Yeah!" Harry replied. "You big old 12-year-old."_

_"Shh!" Louis chastised him. "M'Not old."_

_"Whatever," Harry laughed. "I'll see you in a sec."_

_So Harry stretched his limbs out again, letting out a long breath, before he climbed out of bed and headed over to the mirror. He looked at himself for a moment, smiling as he thought about the prospect of seeing Louis._

_The two of them were close, very close. Close enough that most other people would consider them boyfriends. They kissed on the cheek but never on the lips, and by society's standards, they were dating. However, the two of them hadn't talked about being boyfriends, or put any other label on their 'platonic' friendship, aside from "best friends"._

_They were 'best friends', and that was all, but in all honesty, anyone could see that they were madly in love, regardless of their young age and lack of label._

_Harry ran a hand through his messy curls, and swooshed his fringe to the side, something new he was trying, before digging through his drawers for some clothes._

_The moment he was ready, he ducked under his bed to get Louis' birthday present, and rushed out of the house._

_He had wrapped it in a pretty pink paper, Louis' favourite colour. Even though Louis would never tell anyone, Harry knew it was. Harry knew everything about his best friend, regardless._

_Anne was already awake and in the kitchen, so as she saw Harry dash past the doorway, she called out to him._

_"Harry, darling!" She said, making Harry stop and go into the kitchen with a smile, holding the pink-wrapped present in his hands. "Where are you going?"_

_"Outside." Harry grinned, and Anne knew immediately what he meant._

_"Give Louis, a happy birthday from me." She smiled, as Harry hugged her and she kissed the top of his head, before he darted from the room again._

_He pulled on a coat and some shoes at the front door, before opening it and going outside._

_Once he was out the front of his house, he walked down the path to the footpath, kicking the thin layer of snow out of his way as he went. And once he was out the front of Louis' house, he ducked down the side, heading along the fence until he was in Louis' back garden, and saw the boy standing underneath the tree, shivering._

_Harry smiled when he saw him, running towards him and engulfing him in a hug before the other boy could even say a word._

_"Haz." Louis breathed against his neck as he hugged him back, smiling as he pulled back. "Hi."_

_"Happy Birthday." Harry whispered, standing so close, their bodies were still touching. "Here."_

_"What's this, curly?" Louis laughed as he took the package from his best-friend._

_"For you." Harry blushed. "Love you."_

_"I love you too, you nut." Louis chuckled as he began to open it, and Harry noticed that he was still shivering, so he stepped closer, their foreheads touching as Harry ran his hands up and down Louis' upper arms, trying to warm him up._

_Louis smiled up at him, and Harry kissed his forehead, trying not to think about what Louis' delicious pink lips would taste like._

_"Thanks." Louis whispered as his delicate fingers worked on the package. "Hey Haz?"_

_"Yeah, Lou?" Harry asked, his eyes wide as Louis looked at him through his eyelashes._

_"C-Can we go inside?" He asked in a small voice. "It's, um, k-kinda cold." He shivered, and Harry nodded._

_He opened his coat and Louis stepped closer so that Harry could wrap it around the both of them, before they turned around and slowly made their way into Louis' house._

_"They're all still asleep." Louis murmured as they entered the silent house, closing the door soundlessly. "So we can just sit in the lounge."_

_"Okay," Harry nodded, letting Louis out of the coat before taking it off completely and following him to the lounge room._

_They sat on the couch, cross-legged so they could face each other, and Harry began tracing patterns on Louis' knees as Louis finally unwrapped the present._

_"Harry..." Louis breathed when he saw what it was, and Harry smiled. "This is beautiful..."_

_Harry had made a scrapbook, filled with all their memories from their childhood. It started with images of them as babies, and Harry had drawn silly pictures and arrows too, and then moved through the years, with movie tickets, their wristbands from the water park, their pictures birthday parties. Literally anything Harry could think of, was stuck in there, as a keepsake for his best friend._

_Louis' small hand came up to his mouth as he covered it, and opened the first page, giggling at the pictures as he flicked through it._

_"You like it?" Harry asked, and Louis looked up at him, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck tightly as he hugged him, and kissed his cheek sweetly._

_"Yes, of course!" Louis laughed, staying in Harry's embrace as he turned around, and leant his back against Harry's chest, crawling between his legs so that they could look at it together._

_Harry smiled, proud of himself, before he pressed a light kiss to the top of Louis' hair and settled back into the couch, his arms around Louis' waist so he could hold him tight._

_So the rest of the morning went like that, the two of them reliving their childhoods together and laughing about all the fun times they'd had._

_And Louis couldn't have asked for a better birthday._


	23. Chapter 23

_Present Day 2015_

After dinner under their tree, Harry and Louis made their way back to Harry's dorm room.

The entire time, Louis couldn't stop thinking about Harry and the way they were when they were kids. He thought about their tree back at home, in his old backyard, and everything that they'd been through, and he knew he'd made a mistake.

He never wanted to treat Harry badly, and he never wanted to put the boy through any sort of pain, but it had been necessary.

Maybe he'd been selfish, trying to protect himself by pushing Harry away, but he had to. Harry had been through a lot in high school, but so had he. No one knew the things he'd suffered at Doncaster High.

He didn't want to put a dampener on their night though, so Louis pushed those thoughts from his mind and focused on the present; he had Harry back.

"Well," Louis hummed as they opened the door and went inside, Harry quickly closing it while Louis flopped onto the bed, starfished in the middle of the blankets while Harry fondly watched. "That was fun."

"Yeah," Harry nodded with a smile, slowly walking over to the bed and sitting down beside the older boy. Then, Louis shuffled across so they could both lean against the headboard, side-by-side.

"Which movie do you want to watch?" Louis asked, turning his head so he could look up at Harry with a smile.

When Harry did the same, looking down at Louis, his breath hitched, Louis' lips were right there, so pink, so kissable, Harry thought. He forgot what Louis had even asked as he became so wrapped up in what they would taste like, what they would feel like against his own.

"Harry?" Louis voice snapped him back to reality, the younger boy blinking a few times as his cheeks blushed a light pink colour.

"Yeah?" He breathed.

"Which film?" Louis whispered, still smiling fondly at his best friend.

"Oh, um, I-I don't mind." Harry stuttered, so Louis nodded and climbed over him, getting off the bed to put on a movie.

When he came back to the bed, the opening credits were playing. Harry didn't know what he had picked, but he didn't particularly care, he just wanted to spend time with Louis.

So when Louis climbed back over him and settled against his side, Harry let his arm circle his shoulder as he smiled and Louis nuzzled into his side.

Even as the movie played, Harry only had eyes for Louis. It was getting harder and harder to pretend like they were just best friends, and that Harry had no deeper feelings for him. All Harry wanted was for them to be like they were back when they were 12, and had a bright future ahead of them, before Louis left.

Everything about those few months before Louis told him he was moving away, was perfect. Everything had fallen exactly into place, and Harry had never been so happy.

.

_24th December 2007_

_After Louis opened his present, the two of them had sat on his couch for hours, reading through the scrapbook Harry had made._

_Louis' back was pressed to Harry's chest, the younger boy's chin resting on Louis shoulder as they laughed._

_"Oh my God." Louis chuckled, pointing to a picture of Harry. "I remember that! That was so funny, remember how you-"_

_Harry slapped a hand over Louis' mouth while the other boy continued laughing at the memory.  
"Sh." Harry nervously laughed to himself. "That was embarrassing. C'mon, Lou! I was only 9."_

_"Yeah but still," Louis giggled when Harry removed his hand, turning around in his embrace so he was now facing his friend. "You were terrified."_

_"I don't like spiders..." Harry whispered, and Louis pouted, his legs hooked over Harry's as he sat sideways, still looking up at him._

_Louis' hand was resting on Harry's shoulder, and Harry's arms were still around his waist, and they were very close, Louis still leaning on Harry's body._

_Suddenly, everything felt less funny as Louis watched Harry's face, examining each feature like they were the most beautiful he'd ever seen._

_Harry's green eyes softened as he started into Louis' blue ones, and both their laughing subsided, everything feeling much more serious then their joking just before._

_Maybe Harry was only 11-years-old, and maybe Louis had just turned 12, but they had always been more mature for their ages._

_"Um," Louis whispered. "T-Thank you for my present."_

_"You're welcome, Lou." Harry answered, his voice equally as soft as he reached down to push Louis' fringe out of his face._

_Louis gulped, letting a small smile appear on his lips as Harry nervously bit his lip, both of them quiet as they continued to look into each other's eyes._

_Then, ever so slowly, Harry began to move closer, until their foreheads were touching, his hand still trembling on Louis' cheek._

_"Harry?" Louis asked, his eyes fluttering closed._

_"Yeah?" Harry breathed._

_"Are you going to kiss me?" He whispered, staying completely still while their noses brushed._

_"I-I don't know." Harry stuttered. "Should I?"_

_Louis nodded slowly, waiting for Harry to make a move. Then, he tilted his head upwards, and was met with Harry's lips against his own, gentle, but firm._

_And it was perfect._

_Louis inhaled a sharp breath, not knowing what he was supposed to do, but feeling Harry's arms around him made him feel safe._

_He gently pressed his own lips back against Harry's moving them slowly as his hand made its way to Harry's cheek._

_Then, Harry pulled back, his eyebrows furrowed as he left Louis breathless, gulping nervously._

_"Um," Harry began. "W-Was that okay?"_

_Louis nodded vigorously, turning around fully so that he was facing Harry, his legs around Harry's waist as he sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck gently, while Harry kept his securely around Louis middle._

_"Yeah." Louis replied, smiling as he looked down, then back up into Harry's smiling eyes. "Happy Birthday to me, right?"_

_Harry laughed and shook his head, before pressing his lips to Louis again, kissing him for the second time in his life, as he wondered why he hadn't done it before._

_Kissing Louis was the best feeling in the world, having this amazing boy in his arms was all he ever wanted for the rest of his life, he knew it._

_Louis kissed him back, giggling as he pulled away._

_"We should do this more often." Louis chuckled. "I like this."_

_"I'm cool with that." Harry shrugged, resting their foreheads together as they laughed._

_Once the laughter died down, Louis let out a long breath, as he tucked one of Harry's curls behind his ear._

_"You're so pretty, H." Louis sighed. "I'm so glad you're my best friend."_

_Harry blushed as he smiled back._

_"You know those movies we watch?" Harry asked. "The ones where the boy and the girl kiss at the end?"_

_"Yeah?" Louis asked as he turned sideways and settled against Harry's side again, letting his cheek rest against the younger boy's shoulder as he stayed securely between Harry's legs._

_"Is that going to be us one day?" Harry asked. "Like, will we kiss and get married and live happily ever after?"_

_"We're already one step closer, Curly." Louis answered, closing his eyes as he clutched Harry's shirt. "We've already kissed."_

_"Does that mean that we're boyfriends?" Harry asked again, his eyes wide with innocence as Louis lifted his head to look up at him._

_"If you want to be?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded._

_"Yes, of course, always." Harry whispered, and leant down to press a kiss to Louis' forehead. "I really like you, Lou."_

_"I like you too, H." Louis answered. "I think I have for a little bit now, I-I just wasn't sure if you felt the same."_

_"I did." Harry confirmed, resting his cheek on the top of Louis' head as they cuddled. "I know I'm younger than you, but we're going to be heading off to high school next year and-"_

_"Harry." Louis chuckled, covering his friend's mouth with his hand as he turned to look at him. "You don't have to prove yourself to me. You've already got me."_

_"Yeah?" Harry breathed, his nervousness still evident in his eyes. "Cause sometimes I worry that you're going to realize I'm not cool and we'll get to high school and you'll ditch me for the popular kids because you're so beautiful-"_

_"Harry, curly, love." Louis laughed, cutting him off again as he sat up properly to look into his eyes. "I'm not going to leave you. It's you and me forever, yeah?"_

_"Okay." Harry nodded, a small smile on his lips. "You and I."_

_So Louis smiled, and kissed him again, just to prove to him that he could, the first day of their new relationship only just beginning and hope running high as the two boys cuddled on the couch, so incredibly happy and feeling like it would never end._


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap i can't believe it's been so long! Promise I'll update more often!  
> anyway, on with the chapter, x

Harry and Louis were in Harry’s dorm room, one of the boys lying casually on the bed, watching the other boy while he struggled with what to wear.

“Harry,” Louis sighed from the bed. “Just pick a shirt.”

Harry, on the other hand, groaned as he held up 3 different button-ups in the mirror, worrying his ass off about which to pick.

“It’s not that easy, Lou.” Harry moaned, turning around to face him. “Help?”

Louis was typing on his phone, but looked up when Harry started pouting. So he finished his text to Zayn and put the phone down, getting off the bed with a small smile as he went over to his friend.

“Here.” He said, taking the shirts from his hands and putting them on the bed before taking both of Harry’s hands in his own. “You’ll look great in anything.”

“I’m being serious.” Harry mumbled. “I don’t want to look dumb...”

“I know, curly.” Louis nodded, stroking the backs of his hands with his thumbs. “Here, let me…”

Louis let go and turned back around to the bed, picking up the prettiest button-up that Harry owned (in Louis’ opinion). It was a pink stripy one that honestly, Louis thought would make Harry look amazing.

“This one is the best.” Louis said, holding it up against him. “It’ll make you look amazing, H.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, taking it from his friend and slipping it on, quickly doing it up before looking at himself in the mirror. “You s-sure? I’m nervous, Lou.”

“You don’t need to be,” Louis replied, shaking his head as he turned Harry around by his shoulders and looked at him.

“Y-You know I don’t like crowds.” Harry mumbled, and Louis sighed reaching forward and squeezing his hand.

“How’s this.” Louis suggested, smiling brightly. “I’ll stay by your side the whole time. Maybe even offer you a dance later on?”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, eyes hopeful.

“Yeah.” Louis confirmed, leaning up to kiss his cheek lightly before leaning back again.

Louis straightened out Harry’s shirt, and ran his hand through Harry’s shoulder length hair, messing it around a little before deeming him ready.

“There you go.” Louis grinned. “You’re all done.”

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry chirped, leaning forward to kiss his cheek quickly, returning the favour, before turning back around to look at himself in the mirror, Louis standing behind him.

“Can we go now?” Louis grumbled, falling back onto the bed as he stared at the ceiling.

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry laughed, getting everything he’d need before helping Louis up off the bed. “C’mon.”

“Yay.” Louis smiled, taking Harry’s hand and pulling him towards the door.

And Harry let him, because there really wasn’t much that he wouldn’t do for that boy.

.

“You okay?” Louis asked Harry for the hundredth time, as someone pushed past them, knocking Harry’s arm.

Louis was fully aware of the extent of Harry’s anxiety now, and only wanted the boy to feel okay.

“You know we can go home anytime.” Louis said in a low voice, resting a reassuring hand on his arm, gently rubbing it with his thumb.

“I-I’m okay.” Harry stuttered, squeezing his eyes closed when another drunk person bumped into him. “T-Thanks, Lou.”

Louis smiled at him, and gave his arm a quick squeeze, but didn’t make any indication of moving, leaving his hand where it was.

They had been at the party for only a few minutes, and Harry had been knocked around more times than he’d care to admit. They were standing in the living room of the frat house, and Harry didn’t like it one bit. It was too loud and there were too many people, but he didn’t want to complain, because he was spending time with Louis.

It was embarrassing how much he liked Louis, really.

“Just tell me, yeah?” Louis asked. “Whenever you want to leave, we can go.”

“O-Okay.” Harry nodded, smiling at the boy as Louis continued to look into his eyes.

“Hey! Tommo!”

Louis turned around to see his football mates coming towards them through the crowd. As soon as he saw them, he stepped away from Harry. It was like something clicked in him, and he changed into something completely different.

“Hey, lads.” Louis smirked, and Harry thought he was nearly a different person. Whenever his football friends were around, he was almost unrecognizable.

“This your boyfriend?” One of them joked, and Louis awkwardly laughed, stepping away from Harry again.

“Ha ha. This is Harry, my friend.” He answered, although it sounded quite forced and very sarcastic. Harry didn’t like it at all.

“Ready for the game this weekend?” Louis then asked, changing the topic as he moved even further away from the boy, making Harry feel less and less okay.

“Sure.” The same boy rolled his eyes, Harry thought his name was Reed or something like that. “We’ll see you at training then. Just don’t look when we get changed, though, right mate?”

They all started laughing again, including Louis who was desperately and obviously trying to fit in with the team.

“Ha ha.” Louis answered sarcastically. “Like I’d do that. I’m not gay.”

The others raised their eyebrows at Louis weird outburst, but laughed it off before saying their goodbyes and leaving the two alone.

Louis turned to Harry, who had shrunk in on himself as he stood there uncomfortably.

“Hey,” Louis hummed, putting his hands on Harry’s shoulders, really confusing the boy.

One minute, he was fine, then his football mates come over and he turns into ‘one of the boys’ being rude and insensitive, and then he’s back to his usual, caring self? Harry could barely keep up.

“You alright?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded, pushing Louis’ weird behavior from his mind.

“C-Can we maybe, um, go outside?” Harry asked. “I’d like some air.”

So they moved to stand outside on the deck, away from the loudest part of the party, but still close to the bar and within the crowd of people that spilled from the back door.

For a moment, it was just Harry and Louis again, like it always should have been. They started talking again, and Louis was cheering him up, to the point where Harry forgot about his strange outburst before.

“Harry! Louis!”

The two turned around at the sound of their names being called, Louis taking a step away from Harry once he realized how close they were standing. Harry, of course, noticed, but didn’t say anything.

Liam, Niall and Harley approached them with a smile, turning his soft, caring Louis into the Louis that appeared when their friends were around. Harry didn’t like how easily he changed, but it was nothing he could do anything about, so he tried to ignore it.

“Hiya, lads.” Louis chirped as they formed a small circle. “How are we all?”

“Well, thanks.” Niall nodded, and that was when Harry noticed he and Harley’s hands intertwined.

Louis and Liam continued talking, but Harry was too focused on the other two.

He looked at them, and then met Niall’s eyes and the blonde boy blushed, subtly pulling Harley closer to his side.

Harry looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows as he silently asked Niall what was going on, but he didn’t answer.

“Hey, what’s this!” It seemed Louis was going to ask out loud anyway, as he gestured to their hands.

“Oh, um,” Niall stuttered, but was cut off by Harley’s laughter.

“Oh calm down, Tommo.” She chuckled as Niall lightly out his arm around her shoulder. “You had your shot with me. Didn’t work remember?”

“Ha ha. Shut up.” Louis rolled his eyes, Niall pulling her even closer to his side. He knew the two of them had dated before and if he was being completely honest, he was a little jealous.

“Besides, you’ve got this one now.” Harley continued, gesturing to Harry, making the younger boy’s green eyes go wide. “And I’m sure you’re very happy together.”

Everyone laughed at that, knowing it was a joke. It wasn’t meant to be taken seriously, and the whole group knew that Harry and Louis were simply best friends, but that didn’t stop Louis from internally freaking out.

Louis awkwardly laughed, and took another step away from Harry, leaving him very confused and a little hurt at the space between them.

 _It was only a joke, right?_ Harry thought. _Why is he being so weird about it?_

Harry thought that he didn’t care about what other people thought, but it had become as clear as day that he was wrong. Louis obviously cared more about people opinions more than his own feelings, and it really, really hurt Harry.

However, he didn’t want to make a scene in such a public place.

“I’m not gay.” Louis chuckled, taking a sip from his drink as his statement ended the conversation, everyone feeling a little confused.

“I didn’t say you were…” Harley mumbled. “Just a joke, Lou.”

“I know.” Louis shrugged, glancing at Harry who looked like he was close to tears.

They fell into an awkward silence, before Liam started another conversation, helping them to move past the silence. No one knew what was up with the boy, but whatever it was, Louis was acting really strange.

.

After a few more hours and quite a few more drinks, Louis had gravitated back towards Harry, basically hanging off his arm as Harry reveled in it.

He loved when Louis got clingy and caring, it was his favourite kind of Louis.

“You sure you’re not gay?” Liam laughed, staring at Louis. And as they were all drunk, the rest of them laughed too, except Harry who was terrified Louis would flip out.

“Oh come off it.” Louis flipped him the bird, but didn’t let go of Harry’s arm or move his head from his shoulder

“You’re a little close to Styles, there.” He continued, and Harley doubled over, laughing harder.

“I mean, he might be. There was one time, Louis couldn’t-” She began.

“Don’t.” Louis cut her off, knowing what she was going to say. “Don’t you dare.”

“Calm down, Lou. It was funny-” She continued.

“Stop.” Louis mumbled, burying his face into Harry’s arm as the younger boy held him closer.

Harley knew things about Louis that no one else did.

“There was one time, we were getting, uh… Well, let’s just say he couldn’t get it up.” She finished with a laugh, as the other two burst out laughing too.

“What the fuck, Harls!” Louis exclaimed, staring at her in horror as they all continued to laugh around him.

Even Harry cracked a smile at that.

“Oh my God!” Liam stuttered, clutching his stomach. “It’s okay, Louis. We’ve all been there before-”

“Speak for yourself.” Niall laughed, making Louis grumble.

“It’s okay, Louis.” Harry whispered to him, but Louis wouldn’t have it.

He tore himself from Harry’s grasp and walked away, disappearing through the crowd.

“I’ll go find him.” Harry sighed, leaving the group to find the poor boy, who seemed to be headed in the direction of the bathroom.

He was sympathetic for the boy, knowing the embarrassment he must have been feeling. It was never fun to be called out for that, regardless of the fact that it was all in good spirits and Harley never meant any harm by it.

It was supposed to be funny, but Harry knew Louis better than anyone, and knew how it would be hurting his pride.

He also knew how to comfort the boy, which was exactly what he was about to do, before he was stopped.

A large body stepped in front of him, the red-head pressing a hand lightly against his chest as he smiled flirtatiously.

“Hi.”

Harry looked up, and saw Ed standing in front of him with a grin.

“How are you?” He asked.

“U-Um, well.” Harry replied, trying to look past him for Louis but he couldn’t see anything. “I’m o-okay.”

“Good.” Ed nodded, taking one of his hands. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Uh…” Harry drawled.

He was about to answer when he felt another hand on his shoulder.

“No.” The familiar voice answered for him. “I’ve got him one.”

Harry smiled when Louis appeared beside him, drink in his hand as he wrapped his arm around Harry’s bicep, grinning at Ed.

“I should have known you had a possessive streak, Louis.” He sighed.

“You’re funny, Ed.” Louis replied, and Harry had no idea what to do, except stand there.

“Just let him go,” Ed shook his head. “If Harry wants to hang out with me, let him.”

“He doesn’t.” Louis retorted.

“Oh my God.” Ed ran a hand over his face. “Let him answer for once.”

“Harry?” Louis asked, and Harry simply stood there, frozen.

“I-I-I-I-I-” Harry stuttered, his breathing getting faster and faster, and Louis knew he had to get him to calm down before he had a panic attack.

“C’mon, H.” Louis said softly. “We need to get you out of here.”

So before Ed could say another word, Louis pulled him away, pushing people out of the way as he tried to get Harry out of the party.

Harry didn’t know what was going on. His eyes were darting everywhere as he became dazed and confused, stumbling everywhere.

“L-L-L-Lou…” Harry breathed, falling forward and Louis turned just in time to catch him.

“Haz.” The other boy breathed, eyes wide as he stroked his hair and continued to help him towards the door. “I’ve got you. I’m here. I’m always here.”

A few more steps, and there were out. A few more steps, and there would be some fresh air. A few more steps and…

And that was the last thing Harry remembered before everything went black.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll. It's like 1am and I don't know what I'm doing with my life, so I'm just going to write. Enjoy. X

The first thing Harry felt, was confused.

He felt something soft under his head, and something warm over his body. His initial thought was he was simply waking up in his own bed, but something felt different.

Especially when the softness under his head began to move.

Harry scrunched his eyes closed before trying to sit up, only to realize that he couldn’t.

There was an arm wrapped securely around his waist, and judging by the steady rise and fall of the thing moving under his head, he was resting on someone’s chest.

The last thing he remembered was being at the party and having Ed and Louis fight over him, before everything went black. He probably had a panic attack and Louis took him home. Louis was always taking care of him.

He smiled at the thought of being in bed with Louis, letting himself relax again, knowing he was safe, before realizing something felt off.

Slowly, his eyes flickered open, and he realized he wasn’t in his own room at all, nor Louis’.

He was in a completely unfamiliar room and already he could feel his throat closing up, his breathing becoming frantic.

He looked to the body laying beside him and thanked God that they were both wearing clothes, only to have his brief moment of relief washed away when he realized that the person who’s bed he was in, was Ed’s.

Harry had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. He didn’t want to be there. He didn’t want to be in bed with Ed. He barely liked Ed.

So quickly, he climbed out of the bed, trying to be quiet enough not to wake the red-head, but fast enough to get out of there as soon as he could.

He was wearing a pair of pajamas he assumed were Ed’s, so he took them off and pulled on his clothes from the party.

In that moment, he decided he hated parties. He was never going to party again.

Once he had all his things and had thrown Ed’s spare sleepwear back on the chair, he left the room, making his way out of the building and to his own dormitory.

Louis had some explaining to do.

So before long, he found himself at Louis’ door, knocking frantically before the door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Louis, his hair disheveled and face scrunched up from the sudden light.

In any other circumstances, his heart would be melting at the sight of sleepy, cuddly Louis, but in that moment, Harry wanted answers.

So many things happened at that party that he wanted to talk about. Usually, he would just let them all slide, trying to forget about them all and not make a scene, but this time, he couldn’t do it.

For the first time in his life, he wanted answers and wasn’t going to stop until he was satisfied.

“Harry?” Louis asked, and Harry looked at him with the most hurt expression he could muster. “Oh my God, you’re okay!”

He pulled him into a tight hug, holding him against his chest as his warm breath hit his shoulder.

He was okay? _What?_ Harry thought. _Why would I not be? And why did Louis even have to ask that. If he was there, then he could have seen for himself that I was okay._

Harry was upset that Louis hadn’t been the one to take care of him. Did he really mean that little to the older boy?

“We need to t-talk.” Harry said, and Louis nodded, knowing he’d fucked up.

“Okay, now?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded, stepping inside so Louis could close the door behind them.

They both sat on the bed in silence, facing each other with their legs crossed. Louis nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt while Harry watched him, waiting for him to look up.

“Look, I’m sorry-”

“Why did I have to wake up in Ed’s bed this morning?” Harry cut him off, his voice barely above a whisper.

“You what?” Louis asked.

“You h-heard me.” Harry tried to be firm, but failed when he stuttered.

“I don’t know,” Louis ran a hand through his hair. “I just… You passed out. And both Ed and I wanted to help you, we were arguing again, before some guys came passed and teased me about helping my… m-my _boyfriend_.” He scrunched his eyes up at that, which really hurt Harry’s heart. “Which you’re not! And so Ed picked you up and before I could do anything about it, he said that he was going to take you away from the noise so you could get some rest before you woke up.”

“And you let him?” Harry asked, not believing what he was hearing.

Louis was supposed to be there for him, he was supposed to fight for him. But instead, he let some stupid opinions get in the way, and Harry ended up hurt.

“You know how uncomfortable I am with new people…” Harry breathed, fighting back tears. “Y-You know h-how I get when- when- when-”

“I-” Louis began, and Harry stopped him by simply looking into his eyes.

“D-Do you k-know how sc-scared I was t-this morning w-when I woke up in-in-in a s-stranger’s room?” He sobbed, letting the first of the tears flow. “You’re s-supposed to b-be my b-best- best- best-friend, Lou. And y-you left me, b-b-blacked out on the f-floor because s-someone thought y-you and I-I-I were-”

“I’m sorry.” Louis whispered, feeling tears form in his own eyes. “I-I didn’t mean.”

“I-It gets y-you,” Harry continued, gripping onto the sheets for some kind of comfort. “When t-they say those kind of things. W-When- When they j-joke about b-being g-g-gay or they s-say that w-we’re a cute coup-couple, you get u-upset by it, d-don’t you.”

He was getting far too worked up to even try to control his stutter. The only thing he could concentrate on was the fact that his best friend obviously couldn’t give two shits about him.

“Yeah.” Louis answered, looking up at him confusedly.

“Why d-did you l-let it g-get to that po-po-point, Louis.” Harry asked again. “You l-left me bec-because of some s-stupid-”

“It’s not stupid.” Louis replied, shaking his head and crossing his arms as he stared back at Harry. “I’m not gay, and we’re not a couple. It’s not true, so yeah, it’s annoying and it gets to me. Doesn’t it annoy you too?”

“I-I don’t l-listen to them, L-Lou.” Harry whispered, the anger draining from his eyes, leaving the boy only vulnerable and hurt. “Y-You should d-do the s-same.”

Louis sat there in shock, uncrossing his arms as he watched the tears falling from Harry’s eyes.

“It’s not that easy, Haz.” Louis said softly, leaning forward to rest a hand on Harry’s knee.

“Y-You left m-me,” Harry repeated. “W-Where I could ha-have gotten hurt. You l-let a stranger t-take me home t-to care f-for me, like y-you should have be-been.”

“I’m sorry.” Louis repeated. “I let it get to me, but I can’t help it.”

Harry watched him for a moment, he watched the hurt flicker in Louis’ eyes, before it was replaced by something defensive. He was hiding something, Harry didn’t know what, but it was something that had left the poor boy utterly destroyed.

He knew because he’d been through the same thing when Louis had moved away.

“Do y-you remember?” Harry asked in a soft voice, his voice getting steadier as he tried to calm down. “T-The, uh, night of our sch-school dance? You said s-something-”

“No, Harry.” Louis said, his voice suddenly a little harder, and with less emotion. “I don’t.”

“We d-dated, Louis.” Harry whispered. “Before y-you moved aw-away, we were t-t-t-together. I lo-”

“No we weren’t.” Louis cut him off, looking down at the bed so Harry couldn’t read his expression. “That wasn’t real, Haz.”

“W-What-” Harry stuttered, feeling his heart break in two. He stared at the top of Louis’ head, willing him to look up, but he never did.

“We were like, 12, Harry.” Louis shook his head. “It was some stupid kiddy relationship, it didn’t mean anything. We were kids, we didn’t know what it meant to be together anyways.”

Harry didn’t answer, but instead let even more tears roll down his cheeks.

“We were best friends, Harry.” Louis whispered. “We still are. And that’s what we’ll always be.”

Harry gulped as he watched Louis’ shoulder’s shake. He couldn’t believe his ears, even though the sounds of his heart shattering were pretty convincing.

He watched Louis for a moment, and still he didn’t look up.

“Okay.” Harry breathed, giving the boy one more second, but no, he still couldn’t raise his head.

So Harry got up off the bed and slowly made his way to the door. When he turned around, Louis still hadn’t moved, but instead his shoulders were shaking, and his hair was in his face.

Harry didn’t know what was going through his head, but in that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

So without another glance, he left.

.

The following morning, Harry was walking to class, freshly showered and ready for a new day. Where Louis was his best friend and that was all.

His books were clutched to his chest as he made his way across the quad to the main building where his lecture was being held.

As he walked, he saw Ed hanging out with some of the football team, all of them laughing about something stupid, no doubt.

But when Ed saw Harry, he jumped up and quickly made his way over to him, stopping in front of him.

Harry saw him coming, and tried to avoid him and the awkwardness that was sure to come as a result of him leaving his room without a word the day before.

But it was no use, he was caught.

“Hey.” Ed breathed, making Harry shakily look up.

“H-Hi,” Harry stuttered.

“Are you okay?” Ed asked, ducking his head down so he could look into Harry’s worried eyes. “Feeling better from the party? I was worried about you…”

“I’m fine.” Harry whispered, smiling weakly.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay, but you were gone.” Ed chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Surprisingly, it worked, and Harry smiled a little, grateful for the man’s attention. Ed was really nice. He thought he was scary, being a third year and insanely popular, but Harry was wrong.

He thought Ed was going to play him, break his heart or something, maybe just tease him like everyone else seemed to. But he never did, and Harry was pleasantly surprised.

“Sorry about t-that.” Harry answered, biting his bottom lip. “I-I, um, freaked out a l-little.”

“It’s okay.” Ed nodded, smiling. “Um, did you want to maybe get a coffee or something tomorrow before class?”

Harry looked at him quickly, and then returned his gaze to the ground, wondering about the offer. Maybe he should, it would help him move on from Louis. But then again, how could he trust anyone new? Surely Ed was only being nice so he could publicly humiliate him or something.

Harry tried to shake the negative thoughts from his head, but it wasn’t so easy. It was hard after years of bullying.

However, he decided he was going to give it a chance. Besides, he wanted a new friend. Ed could be a really nice guy. So Harry decided to give their new friendship a chance.

“Sure.” Harry whispered, looking back at him with a small smile. “I-I, um, have to get to c-c-class.”

“Give me your number, I’ll text you.” Ed said enthusiastically, excited that Harry had actually said yes.

So they exchanged numbers and parted ways, one of the boys incredibly excited, and one of them incredibly nervous.

Either way, the new-found relationship between the two boys was certainly going to change a few things.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's some ridiculous hour of the morning and I don't particularly mind. I'm just writing because :)

Louis kicked the ball as hard as he could towards the back of the net, nearly taking out their goalkeeper with how close it flew past his head.

He gritted his teeth, slowing to a jog before turning around and putting his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

“Jesus, Louis!” The team’s goalkeeper yelled out. “Calm down, mate!”

Louis didn’t answer, he stayed as he was, breathing in and out as the rest of the team took their shots at goals too.

Training was nearly finished, and Louis had never dreaded the end of training more. Usually, he would be avid to get back to the dorms and hang out with Harry, but this time, he wasn’t so much. He was going to the diner with the rest of their friends, and he just hoped to God that it wouldn’t be awkward after what he did to Harry at the party.

They’d spoken about it, and seen each other since, but Harry was quieter now, and Louis still felt guilty for leaving him alone all because someone had pointed out that yeah, Louis had a massive crush on the boy.

It wasn’t as if he could do anything about it though. He could never act on his feelings, everyone would only end up hurt. It was for the best.

“You right, Louis?” Stan, one of Louis’ teammates, asked him, jogging up next to him.

Louis stood up and pushed his hair out of his face, wiping his hands on his practice jersey before pulling up his socks, ignoring the boy for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

He hated having to say those horrible things to Harry earlier, but he had to. There was no other way to save the boy from certain heartbreak. No one deserves Louis Tomlinson. No one can love him. Louis was doing him a favour.

He’d broken the boy once by leaving, he couldn’t do it again in another 4 years when they graduated. It would be too much.

“Fine.” Louis breathed. “I’m fine.”

Stan watched him for a moment, before patting his back and the two of them jogged to the end of the line, dribbling a ball between their feet, through the cones and then going for goal once they reached the net.

“Hey, Louis?”

Louis turned around to see Ed standing next to their coach. He was still out for a few more weeks because of his ankle, but apparently their coach just _adored_ him, so he was kept around as a sort of adviser for the team.

“Make sure you’re practicing with both feet shooting. You don’t want one becoming dominant.” He called out. “Shoot with your left foot this time.”

Louis nodded shortly, scowling under his breath. He knew he was right, which made it all the worse. He hated being made to feel stupid, especially by the person trying to steal his boy. Well, not quite his boy, which really made him feel even worse.

So, as told, he practiced with both feet, and Louis still managed to score every time he attempted.

They did that a few more times before their coach announced the end of training.

He sighed, knowing that he was going to see Harry and have to friendzone him further. He just hoped Harry didn’t hate him too much after he told him that their childhood relationship was a joke.

He, of course, didn’t really think that, but he couldn’t let Harry know. Harry was his everything, he really loved the boy, but there was no way he could let Harry find out, otherwise it would give him hope that they could get back together.

More than anything, Louis wanted that. He wanted his Harry back, his best friend and soulmate that he could love forever, but that wasn’t going to happen.

Louis Tomlinson was a failure and only brought pain to everyone around him. And he couldn’t let that happen to the one person in the world that meant everything to him.

Louis took his time going back to the locker room, walking behind the rest of the team.

He slowly showered and got changed, making sure he was the last to leave, trying to waste as much time as possible before going to see his friends.

But time moved too fast.

Soon, he was sitting in the diner with the rest of the boys, Liam, Zayn, Niall and Harry. Harley saw him enter and came over to their table as soon as she saw Louis sit down.

“Hi boys!” She smiled, resting a hand on top of Niall’s shoulder as she grinned at them all. “Drinks?”

“Yeah.” Liam nodded. They all ordered and Harley left, leaving the boys to chat.

“How was training?” Liam asked Louis, who sighed dramatically, resting a hand on his forehead as he sunk down into his seat.

Harry let out a giggle as he watched, thinking Louis was just too funny, making he blue-eyed boy look at him and wink as Harry blushed.

“It was shit, really.” Louis admitted, sitting up properly. He felt better now that he and Harry had broken the ice and neither were acting too badly. “Coach had us go hard today, I’m pretty knackered.”

“Aw and you still wanted to come?” Harry asked quietly, still blushing.

“Of course.” Louis answered with a smile. “I had to see my curly.”

Harry giggled again, and Louis felt his heart swell. Harry was the most amazing person he knew. He was gorgeous, and adorable, and perfect, and intelligent and funny and-

He hadn’t realized he was staring until he was snapped out of his daze by Liam, kicking him under the table.

“Here you go!” Harley announced back with their drinks as quickly as she could, placing their glasses in front of them.

She gave Niall a quick kiss, before she hurried off to continue her shift, showing people to their tables and serving their food.

“Oi oi!” Louis smirked. “What’s this, Nialler!”

“Uh,” Niall scratched the back of his neck as he glanced over at the blonde girl, his cheeks turning pink. “We’re, um, dating?”

“Congrats!” Zayn clapped him on the shoulder as the other boys all showed their support too.

“When did this happen?” Liam asked, and they all turned to him, intrigued.

“Uh,” Niall drawled. “A week ago, maybe? I don’t know, it’s all very new.”

“Cute.” Harry commented, smiling at his friend who poked his tongue out in response.

“Shut up!” Niall retorted. “It’s not as if I’m the only one!”

“What?” Louis asked as Harry sank back into his seat, trying to become as small as possible.

“Harry, here, has got himself a date too!” Niall said. “Haven’t ya, mate?”

“Um,” Harry mumbled, meeting four pairs of expectant eyes. “Uh, yeah?”

“Woohoo!” Zayn cheered as they chuckled. “Way to go, Haz!”

“With Ed?” Liam asked, and Harry nodded as Liam glanced at Louis to make sure he was okay.

“Nice.” Louis nodded, forcing a smile. He couldn’t be mad, really, he was the one pushing Harry away. He had every right to date who ever he wanted to date.

“It’s just a date.” Harry mumbled. “Nothing serious.”

Even though he was talking to the whole group, he never took his eyes away from Louis’, the two of them lost in a mess of unspoken words and feelings.

It was like he was trying to convince Louis that it wasn’t anything he should be worried about.

“When is it?” Zayn asked, and Harry broke their eye contact.

“Um, t-this afternoon, actually.” Harry answered, looking at his friend with a small smile. “It was sup-supposed to be this morning, but he o-over slept.” He added a small laugh onto the end, which made Louis bite his lip to stop from scowling.

“Well, have a good time.” Liam said with a grin. He wanted to be happy for Harry, his best friend all through high school, but he was Louis’ roommate and knew how much Harry really meant to him. Even if Louis hadn’t of said anything about the situation, Liam still knew. Louis talked about him all the time and he noticed how Louis’ eyes would light up whenever Harry was around.

It was hard for him and he wanted to help them both, only he didn’t know how.

“Yeah.” Harry’s smile fell a little as he looked back to Louis. “I-”

But he was cut off by his phone ringing.

Harry fished it out of his pocket, realizing it was a text from Ed. He stared at it for a moment, reading it as everyone watched in silence. He typed out a response quickly, and bit his bottom lip.

“Um, he’s waiting for m-me now.” Harry mumbled, looking at his friend’s apologetically as he pocketed the phone. “Sorry, I’ll s-see you all later.”

And with that, Harry got up, pulled on his jacket and left the diner, on his way to the date while the rest of the boys settled into the silence.

“So,” Louis was the first to speak. “Ed.”

“Yeah.” Liam breathed. “I mean, as long as they’re all happy.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis nodded, still not smiling as he let his eyes fall to the table. “Of course.”

“They could be cute.” Niall shrugged, staring at his hands as they rested on the table top.

It was obvious that none of them knew how to feel about the new friendship the two boys were forming, so yet again, silence over came them.

“I think I’ll head off too,” Louis mumbled, standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder. “See ya, lads.”

So Louis left, not waiting to hear their goodbyes as he hurried over the street and to the park, desperate to get home before his tears began to fall.

He managed to hold it together through the awkwardness at the diner, but now he really couldn’t keep it in any longer. It was so hard to watch the person he cared about the most as he went on a date with someone else.

All Louis could think was how much happier they would all be if Louis could be the person Harry so desperately needed. But he couldn’t.

As soon as he got back to the dorm, Louis rushed into the room and closed the door, hoping no one saw him crying.

He dropped his bag immediately and fell onto the bed, burying his head in the pillow.

Why did he have to be such a fuck up? Even his own family hated him, it was no wonder he was good for nobody if even his own family didn’t want him.

He was in such a state, that he didn’t hear Liam come home, opening the door quietly. It was only when he felt the bed dip beside him and a hand rest on his shoulder that he realized he was no longer alone.

“Harry?” He asked, his voice breaking as he sniffled and rolled over, only to be met with a pair of brown eyes.

“Hi, bud.” Liam cooed, looking at him with a worried expression, which soon turned to pity. “I knew this was about him.” He added under his breath. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Louis shook his head and buried it back into the pillow, making Liam sigh.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Liam suggested, still rubbing his back. “I think he could do better than Ed too.”

Louis still didn’t respond, not particularly wanting to be seen in such a tragic state. So Liam let out another long breath as he waited in silence, wanting the boy to know that he wasn’t alone.

“You like him, don’t you?” Liam continued. “I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. I think there’s something there.”

Still, no response. Louis only kept trembling as new tears flowed.

“Maybe you should talk to him about it.” Liam suggested. “I know you two have a past. You could try and see where it goes-”

“Stop.” Louis whispered, making Liam go silent as he waited for Louis to roll over again.

The older boy wiped his eyes and sat up, looking at Liam as he shook his head.

“Thank you, Li.” He said with a sad smile. “But there’s nothing I can do. He deserves someone better than me.”

“Louis, you’re-”

“No I’m not.” Louis cut him off. “I’m not anything. Just let him be, he’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.”

Liam wasn’t quite sure what was going on, and he certainly didn’t want to overstep any boundaries, so he didn’t push the matter further.

Louis got up, leaving Liam sitting on the bed, and headed over to his things, going to put his football bag away, but stopped when Liam started talking again.

“I’m not sure what you’ve been through, Louis.” Liam began carefully. “But Harry’s been through stuff too. From what he told me about you, you never used to be like this. I don’t want to step on any toes here, mate, but I think you both should talk about things. He could be able to help you…”

Louis paused from where he was standing in the middle of the room, staring at the wall as Liam’s words sunk in.

Maybe he could just explain everything to Harry, but then again, that could just scare him away.

Was it worth a shot, though? Louis didn’t know, and it wasn’t worth thinking about until his head was sorted.

“Thanks, Li.” Louis replied, continuing across the room without looking back.

He decided he should sleep, and think about it tomorrow when he wasn’t so emotional. But either way, he needed to do something because he wasn’t going to survive continuing his life like this.

.

_November 16 th 2007_

_Harry had been sitting on the couch all afternoon since the moment he’d gotten home from school, waiting and waiting, when finally, he heard a car door close._

_Louis had been out on a date. A date with a girl, and Harry was nervous._

_Louis had always been his, only his, from day 1, and now some girl comes into the picture and thinks she can steal him away? Not a chance._

_He felt something in his stomach. Was it jealousy? He didn’t know. He only knew that he liked having Louis all to himself. Louis was his best friend, and no one was ever allowed to come between them._

_Maybe what he felt was more than just platonic, Harry had thought, maybe he wished he and Louis could go on a date, instead of that icky girl. Maybe Harry liked Louis more than he should. But really, he didn’t care. He just wanted Louis._

_Harry sprang up and ran to the window, seeing the feathery haired, 11-year-old boy returning to his house after his afternoon at the arcade with the prettiest girl in school._

_So Harry ran up the stairs, a look of worry on his face as he burst into his room and jumped onto the bed, grabbing the walkie-talkie and holding it close to his face._

_“Lou?!” He panted desperately. “Lou?! Are you home!?”_

_It was silent for a moment, and Harry felt tears forming in his eyes. What if he really liked her? What if he didn’t want to hang out anymore? What if Harry had already been replaced?_

_“L-Lou?” Harry asked again, this time letting himself sob a little through the microphone._

_He was about to give up hope, when the heard the tiny machine come to life._

_“Haz?” All of a sudden, Louis’ melodic voice came through the crackling speaker. “You there?”_

_“Lou.” Harry answered, trying to pull himself together. “H-How was it?”_

_“Can I meet you outside?” Louis asked. “Under the tree? I want to talk to you.”_

_Harry was scared, but agreed anyway. Who was he to say no to his best friend? So he pulled on a coat and some boots and made his way outside as fast as possible, running to their tree to meet Louis._

_As he approached, he saw Louis waiting there, biting his lip. The poor boy looked nervous too, only making Harry even more anxious about the whole thing._

_“H-Hi.” Harry stuttered as he stopped in front of him._

_“Hey Haz,” Louis breathed, looking at the ground before looking up into Harry’s green eyes. They were silent for a moment, before Harry opened his mouth again._

_“How was the date?” He asked, and Louis took a deep breath. He didn’t answer for a moment, and Harry felt his tiny heart break._

_He may have only been 11, but that boy was still his whole world and he couldn’t bare it if he left him._

_“I want to tell you something.” Louis said slowly, reaching out to hold Harry’s hands. “But I don’t want you to get upset with me.”_

_“Okay.” Harry nodded and oh god, he thought, this was it._

_“You have to promise you’ll still be my best friend.” Louis pressed, his eyebrows furrowing as his baby blues began to fill with tears._

_“Of course.” Harry answered. “Tell me, boobear.”_

_“I-I-” Louis began as he looked away, stopping to take a breath before looking back into Harry’s eyes. “I didn’t like her.”_

_“Oh.” Harry replied, confused. Because he thought that was a good thing._

_“I think I like boys.” Louis whispered, and Harry’s eyes widened as Louis’ fell to the ground._

_“O-Oh.” He stuttered as he tried to fight the smile forming on his lips. He squeezed Louis’ hands as he waited a moment, registering what that meant._

_Harry was a boy. Louis could like Harry! And if Louis thought he liked boys, well then Harry was sure he liked them._

_“Louis.” Harry whispered, waiting for Louis to return his eyes to his own green ones. “I do too.”_

_“Y-You do?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded, letting his smile show. “You don’t hate me?”_

_“Of course not!” Harry shook his head. “I could never, boo.”_

_“Thank you, Hazzy.” Louis said, throwing his arms around Harry’s neck as he pulled him in for a hug. “You’re the best friend I could ever ask for. Love you, Curly.”_

_“I love you too, Lou.” Harry laughed, and Louis laughed. And everything was fine. Maybe Harry stood a chance._

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holahola what's up, i'm back :)

Present Day 2015

.

When Louis woke up the following morning, everything seemed much clearer.

Harry and Ed were going to be a thing, and as hard as that was for Louis to watch, he knew it needed to happen.

Harry could move on, and maybe Louis could too, and then the world would be much happier because no one would need Louis. No one could need Louis. Because Louis only broke people.

Once he was ready and showered, he made his way to class, walking through the crowds of people in the hallways all doing the same thing he was.

Except he knew a shortcut, rather than having to battle his way through the hoards of students.

Through the music corridor, where all the practice rooms were. No one really used them, and Louis liked the quiet walk. It allowed him to think.

It was only when he turned a corner into a much smaller hallway, one that would get him to class faster, that it was quiet enough to hear himself think.

He stopped in the empty corridor and leant against the wall, putting his head in his hands as he slid down the wall, his bum hitting the floor.

He was such a mess and he didn’t know what to do. He needed to push Harry away, but he wasn’t sure it was going to be so easy.

He was hopelessly in love with the boy, but there was no way it could work. And every time he thought of that, he wanted to break down a cry.

So as he sat on the floor of the tiny hallway, he had to try extra hard not to cry, especially seeing as though he had class in a matter of minutes.

_If I could fly…_

Louis frowned as the lilting piano melody and matching voice floated through the empty area he was in. He had been sure he was alone. Obviously not.

_I’d be coming right back home to you…_

Louis pulled his hands away from his face and sniffled, straining his ears to listen to the strangely familiar, yet completely new voice.

_I think I might give up everything, just ask me to…_

Wiping his tears one last time, Louis shakily stood to his feet, wiping his face and running his fingers through his fringe.

_Pay attention, I hope that you listen, cause I let my guard down. Right now I’m completely defenseless…_

Louis took a step forward, following the music down the hallway as he frowned, trying to place the song. He hadn’t heard it before, but he was transfixed. It was beautiful, he thought.

_For your eyes only, I’ll show you my heart, when you’re lonely, and forget who you are…_

Louis gulped and slowly moved further down the hall, until he noticed an open door, where the sound seemed to be coming from.

_I’m missing half or me, when we’re apart, now you know me, for your eyes only…_

Louis approached the door, and slowly stuck his head around the corner as the piano continued. He took a shaky breath as he realized who was creating the beautiful music.

Harry.

“H-Harry.” Louis whispered as he stepped fully into the doorway, making the younger boy jump and stop playing abruptly. Louis smiled at him, as Harry clutched his shirt over his heart.

“Lou…” Harry drawled, unable to fight the smile that formed on his lips whenever he saw the older boy. “You sc-scared me.”

“Sorry.” Louis chuckled, looking at the floor before looking back up at him. “May I…?

“Of course!” Harry nodded, resting his hands on the piano stool as he looked down at the ivory keys, while Louis came into the room, dropping his bag on the floor.

“How are you?” Louis asked, grinning to cover up his true feelings.

“Al-Airtight.” Harry mumbled. “You?”

Louis nodded, walking over to the piano stool. He sat down on the edge of it, so Harry moved over, letting the two of them share it as they both stared at the instrument.

“Yeah,” Louis breathed, resting his fingers over a few of the keys. “M’good. Since when have you played piano?”

Harry shrugged, taking a deep breath as his hair framed his face, hiding it from Louis’ view. And Louis wanted to punch himself in the face for causing Harry all that pain, but it was necessary in the long-run. It would protect him.

“Since high school.” Harry answered. “I-I started in Y-Year 7.”

“Oh.” Louis continued, not really knowing what to say. Harry seemed awfully closed off. “I really liked that song. What’s it called?”

“If I-I Could Fly.” Harry answered, pushing his hair off his face as he finally looked into Louis’ blue eyes.

“Did you write it?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded, so Louis smiled even wider, bumping their shoulders together. “It’s amazing, Curly.”

When Louis called him that, Harry grinned, looking down at they keys as he bit his bottom lip.

“Do you wanna hang out later?” Louis asked. “I have pizza and movies?”

“Are you s-sure that’s a good idea?” Harry asked, finally meeting his gaze. “P-People might mistake us f-for a couple again.”

Louis immediately frowned as Harry looked away, feeling even more guilty as Harry sniffled a little and moved his hands to his lap.

“You’re still mad about that?” Louis asked.

“Not really.” Harry retorted, his voice low and hurt. “I mean, I get that we’re not a couple, but I-I thought that, uh, when w-we were kids, maybe that meant a-a little more to you t-than, well, n-nothing.”

“I’m sorry about that.” Louis mumbled. “It didn’t mean nothing, Haz. It was a lovely, innocent relationship that we’ve both grown out of.”

Harry winced at that. He hadn’t grown out of it, he was still madly in love with the boy, but he supposed Louis was right. They weren’t together, and maybe he just needed to accept that.

“We were best friends, and we still always be best friends.” Louis said more softly, resting a hand on his thigh. “I don’t want to lose you, H.”

As soon as he said it, Louis regretted it. He was giving Harry hope again, and he wasn’t supposed to be. He needed the boy to move on, but whenever he opened his mouth, he seemed to do the opposite.

“Okay.” Harry nodded, smiling a little. “Best friends.”

“Always.” Louis grinned, leaning into his side a little as they both laughed lightly. “So you’ll come round tonight?”

“Course.” Harry replied, and Louis smiled wider.

“I have to go to class,” Louis began, hugging him with one arm as he stood up. “But I’ll see you later, curly!”

“Bye, L-Lou.” Harry answered as he watched him bound away, seemingly much happier than he had been the day before.

.

Less than 6 hours later, and literally everything had changed.

Harry finished class and made his way to Louis’ dorm room, ready for their night of pizza and films.

He didn’t bother going to his room first, knowing that he’d end up in Louis’ oversized pajama pants anyway. So with his bag on his bag and his phone in his hand, he kept his head down and pushed through the crowded hallways to Louis’ room.

He went to knock on the door, but remembered that Louis had said he would leave it open, so he twisted the knob, and entered.

But what he saw was not what he expected.

The curtains were drawn, and the room was dark, so Harry’s eyes took a moment to adjust. He put his bag down and kicked off his shoes.

“Louis?” He asked, looking to Liam’s empty bed, and then the lump on Louis’. There was no response, so Harry went over to the bed and found Louis laying face down, his face pressed into the pillow.

“Hey,” Harry began, sitting by his waist as he placed a hand on his back. “Lou? You alright?”

Louis grumbled something, but didn’t move, worrying the green-eyed boy even more.

Harry didn’t know what to do. He’d never seen Louis like that before. He had been upset, angry, scared and countless other emotions around Harry before, but never so unresponsive. It was nervewracking.

Harry gently continued to stroke his back, trying everything he could to make the boy feel better as he watched on with worry.

“Are you ill?” Harry asked, and Louis answered with a muffled “No.”

“Angry?”

“No.”

“Upset.”

“Harold.” Louis groaned, finally turning his head to the side as he saw Harry staring down at him, concern filling his green eyes.

“L-Lou,” Harry whispered, stoking the back of a finger down his arm. “Talk to me. W-What’s wrong.”

Louis sighed and buried his head back into the pillow. He wasn’t unwell, and he wasn’t mad, or angry, or upset at anyone. He was just sad. He didn’t know why. He just was.

Maybe it was because he had to lie so many times about how he really felt. Maybe it was because he was hurting Harry. Maybe it was because he had to push away the one thing he wanted the most.

It wasn’t the first time it had happened either. Whenever Louis got into one of his ‘gloomy’ moods as he called it, he made sure to stay away from everyone. He didn’t want to be caught like that, and have to answer questions.

Which was why he was so grateful for a friend like Harry. The younger boy simply curled up beside him, and cuddled into his side silently. Not saying a single word, Harry nestled his head under Louis’ arm, and held the smaller boy’s body close to his own, trying to make him feel safe.

Slowly, Louis rolled over, lying on his side as Harry did the same, the two boys facing each other.

“Is it just on-one of those days?” Harry whispered, his large hand splayed on Louis’ back.

Louis let his eyes flutter open, looking at Harry who was staring back with some kind of understanding, like he’d been though the exact same thing. Louis blinked a few times, trying and failing to hold back tears.

“Hey,” Harry cooed, moving a finger to catch the first tear as it rolled down Louis’ nose. “Don’t cr-cry, love. Here, I w-won’t ask anymore, it’s okay.”

So Harry pulled the boy close, and Louis freely wept onto his shoulder, gripping his shirt in his tiny fists as he did. They stayed like that for a while, Harry simply being there for the boy as best he could, while Louis clung to him like a lifeline in the dark.

“I-I’m a freak.”

Harry had to blink and pause for a moment before he realised that Louis had whispered something into his chest.

“What?” Harry asked as Louis continued to sob.

“I’m a f-freak.” Louis hiccupped, keeping his face pressed onto the soft fabric of Harry’s shirt. “I-I’m worthless. You could do s-so-so much better.”

“Lou,” Harry whispered, pulling the older boy impossibly closer as he pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “You’re not. Y-You’re everything, to me.”

“Haz,” Louis croaked. “M’not. M’nothing.”

“Louis.” Harry whispered, pulling back to get the boy to look at him. “You are amazing. You are my best friend, and I care about you so much. You’re an incredible person, Lou. Never think anything less.”

“Harry-”

“No, Louis.” Harry shook his head. “You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You’re my best friend in the whole world, and I’d do anything for you. I really wish you could see what I can see, because the view,” Harry paused and brushed a thumb over Louis’ cheekbone. “is beautiful.”

Louis blinked once, seeing Harry’s green eyes boring into his own. And for the first time since he was 13 years old, he saw the truth. Harry really thought he was something, and that was all he really needed.

For years, Louis was made to think that he was inadequate. He was made to think that he was disgusting for feeling the way he did, does. He was beaten into believing that he was worthless and wrong and nothing. But in that moment, nothing seemed more true than Harry’s pure, innocent love.

“I love you, Curly.” Louis admitted, smiling a little as Harry wiped away his tears. So long, he had waited to let go of himself and feel alive. Finally, he was telling Harry how he really felt, he was going to let Harry in.

But it seemed Harry was still stuck in the friendzone, thinking that Louis meant the statement as a friend, nothing more.

“I love you too, Loubear.” Harry chuckled. “You’re amazing, and nothing is ever going to change that.”

Louis smiled, and hugged him again, settling into the silence as he felt his heart swell. He had done it, he had let it out.

Even though Harry hadn’t believed him, Louis had never felt better. Like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Now, all he had to do was get Harry away from Ed, so that Louis could explain everything.

“Harry,” Louis said, pulling back to look at him again. “I need to tell you something.”

“Okay, boo.” Harry replied, gently tucking some hair out of Louis’ face for him. “Go for it.”

“I’ve been hiding somethi-”

And right then, at the most important moment of Louis’ life, Harry’s damned phone rang. Louis stopped himself and watched as Harry scrambled for his phone and sat up, staring at the screen.

“Um,” He hesitated. “One sec.” He answered the phone and pressed it to his ear, while Louis waited.

“Hi, Ed.” Harry said. “Oh- Shit. Yeah. Um, hold on.” Harry moved the phone away from his ear and covered the speaker, so he could talk to Louis without Ed hearing.

“Uh, it’s Ed.” Harry explained sheepishly. “We were supposed to hang out, but give me a second and I can tell him to reschedule.”

Louis thought for a second. He could ask Harry to stay, or he could tell him to go. But right as he was about to tell Harry the truth, Ed called. Surely that was a sign or something? The universe telling him to shut up and let Harry be happy with Ed.

He watched Harry’s face for a moment, and remembered how happy he’d seemed when Ed asked him out the first time. Who was he to stand in the way of that.

“No no,” Louis smiled, pushing the phone back towards Harry as they sat opposite each other. “It’s okay.”

The universe had spoken. And it didn’t want Louis to tell Harry the truth, it was better of that way, Louis thought.

“You sure?” Harry asked. “I can cancel, it’s fine.”

“No, H.” Louis repeated, forcing a smile onto his face. “I don’t want you to have to rearrange things because of me. I can hang with Z, or something.”

“Lou-”

“We can do this some other time.” Louis chuckled, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. “There’ll always be pizza and movies here, so, uh, yeah, whenever is fine.”

“O-Okay.” Harry drawled, watching him nervously for a moment before putting the phone back to his ear. “Um, I’ll meet you in 10. Yeah. See you there. Bye.”

Harry hung up, and Louis shrunk back into himself, gulping as he tried to hold his emotions at bay.

“Um, I’ll see you l-later then?” Harry smiled, and Louis nodded as Harry pulled him in for a hug, and then he was gone.

Louis was alone as the door closed, and he fell back onto the pillow, letting the tears fall down his face again.

Should he let Harry be happy with Ed? Or should he fight for him and tell him the truth?

Louis didn’t know. All he knew was that he needed a distraction. So he picked up his phone and called Zayn.

“Z?” He asked as soon as the boy picked up. “You free tonight? I’m in the mood to hit some clubs.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't have much to say, but hi, still writing :) x

_Present Day 2015_

_._

“Louis, what’s up?” Zayn asked, the raven haired boy sitting on Louis’ bed in the dorm room as they got ready to go out.

Louis was trying to play it cool, but was failing miserably. He was nervous, his hands shaking uncontrollably as he tried his hardest not to think about Harry and Ed. They were probably still on their date, sitting close and touching each other, and it made Louis feel horrible.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to shout, and he wanted to shake Harry and tell him how he really felt. But he needed to let Harry figure out his feelings for Ed first, otherwise it wouldn’t be fair to either of them.

“Nothing.” Louis smiled at Zayn, holding a shirt in his hands. “Just want to go out, have some fun.”

“Louis.” Zayn repeated, staring at him with disbelief. “Tell me. What’s up?”

Louis let out a long breath, slipping on his t-shirt before sitting down on the bed next to Zayn.

“I don’t know, Z.” Louis admitted in a small voice. “I have no idea.”

“It’s Harry, isn’t it.” Zayn told him, and Louis nodded, turning his eyes to the ground.

Louis didn’t know whether or not to talk about it, but maybe it would do him well to get some stuff off his chest.

But before he could say anything, Zayn was speaking again.

“Harry is like a brother to me, love him dearly,” Zayn whispered as Louis stared down at the floorboards. “But even I can see that he’s being stupid.”

“What?” Louis asked.

“He’s in love with you, Louis.” Zayn told him. “I don’t know what he’s doing with that Ed guy, but for the last 6 and a half years now, the only person he’s ever talked about, was you.”

“God damn it,” Louis wiped at his eyes. “Damn that kid.”

“You like him too,” Zayn smiled. “Don’t you.”

Louis took a moment, thinking through every single second that Harry had occupied his thoughts over the years. Going over it all, Louis wasn’t surprised to find that Harry was on his mind nearly all the time.

He thought about everything they’d shared, all the things they’d been through as children, and the things they’d been through now as adults.

It had become blatantly obvious to him over the past few week, he really shouldn’t have let Harry go all those years ago. But he didn’t know how to fix it in a way that wouldn’t make Harry confused, because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his best friend, and soulmate.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded eventually, looking up at Zayn. “Always have.”

“Still want to go out?” Zayn asked, already knowing the answer he would receive.

“No.” Louis muttered. “I think I want to talk to Niall about all this, actually, he knows Harry pretty well.”

“Good idea.” Zayn smiled, before standing up. He gave Louis an awkward half hug, before Louis turned and hugged him back, engulfing the younger boy in his arms.

Then, Zayn was leaving and Louis was seeking the help of a certain blonde Irishman.

.

“Niall!” Louis moaned, lying down on Harry’s bed as Niall sat on his own, staring at the older boy in surprise. Louis’ hadn’t even bothered to knock when he went inside.

“Um, hi?” Niall asked, having just watched Louis barge into their room unannounced, flopping onto his best friend’s bed. “Harry’s not here-”

“I know.”

“He’s with Ed-”

“I know,” Louis continued, laying an arm over his eyes. “I need help.”

“I know,” Niall nodded, mimicking Louis and receiving the finger in response. “Most people knock _before_ walking in. What if I had’ve been with Harley, ya prick.”

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Louis waved him off, and Niall rolled his eyes, throwing a pillow at him before leaning back on his bed.

“Dick.” He muttered. “Anyway, what can I do for you?”

Louis lay in silence for a moment, contemplating the best way to approach the topic. He didn’t want to come across as desperate, because he didn’t want Niall telling Harry that he had been, but he still needed to get his point across.

“It’s about Harry.” Louis began.

“I figured.” Niall rolled his eyes, waiting for Louis to continue.

“Shut up.” Louis muttered. “Anyway, I, um…”

It was then that he began to feel nervous. He and Niall weren’t overly close, but he and Harry were, and he really wanted to know whether or not to talk to Harry about his feelings.

“I-I,” Louis stuttered. “You said he was with Ed?”

“Yeah.” Niall nodded. “Picked him up earlier. Nice lad.”

“Yeah?” Louis asked. “H-He’s, um, nice?”

“Seems it.” Niall shrugged. “Why?”

Louis watched him for a second, before sitting up and facing the blonde boy, crossing his legs.

“He’s good to Harry?” Louis asked. “And, H-Harry likes him?”

“He’s pretty good, yeah.” Niall agreed. “I’m not sure how much Harry likes him though.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, and Niall sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“I just…” he began. “Harry doesn’t talk about him all that much, and when he does… he seemed, kinda, unsure? I guess.”

“Unsure?” Louis asked and Niall nodded.

“I don’t know what’s going on with him,” Niall shook his head. “But I don’t think he’s really into Ed. Not as much as he was into you, anyway.”

“H-He _what?_ He told you about me?” Louis gasped, and Niall nodded, a small smile on his lips.

“You’re almost all he talks about,” Niall chuckled. “But this is story to tell, not mine. Talk to him, Louis.”

“Oh.” Louis breathed, and Niall rose an eyebrow, watching him curiously. Louis wiped his hands on his knees, looking at the floor, and then back up at Niall.

“You like him too, don’t you.” Niall said, and Louis didn’t answer, too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

The next time he saw Harry, he was going to say something. If it turned out that Niall was right, and Harry wasn’t really into Ed, then he was going to fight for him. They had so much history, far too many meaningful memories to throw it all away.

Harry was going to be his, he just had to show Harry exactly how he felt, in the best way possible.

Louis looked up and Niall, and nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Thank you, Ni.” Louis told him, and Niall nodded, going back to his studying, like he was doing before Louis interrupted.

Louis turned around, and saw Harry’s oh-so-familiar bookshelf, full of classic novels that Louis knew how much he loved.

On the sidetable, he saw the copy of _Tom Sawyer_ that he had given Harry when they were kids, and felt a flutter in his heart.

He gingerly reached over and picked it up, looking in the front cover for his scrawny handwriting.

Hary Stiles.

It was still there, and beside it was Harry and his combined writing “Harry Styles”. Louis remembered that day, clear as anything, when he and Harry sat side-by-side, nothing separating them, nothing standing in their way, no evils in the world to taunt them.

He smiled, and ran his fingers over it, and the school’s library logo, before replacing it gently.

“I’ll see you later, Ni.” Louis said. “Thanks for the talk, mate.”

“Anytime.” Niall called out after him as Louis went for the door. “See you tomorrow.”

And with that, Louis was gone, a plan brewing in his mind on how to make Harry his. He just had to tell him the truth.

He knew it was going to be hard, and he was going to struggle with opening up about his past, but for Harry, he was willing. For Harry, it was worth the pain of reliving the memories from his teenage years.

For Harry, he would do anything.   
.

_May 9 th 2008_

_“Harry! Hurry up, sweetie! You’ll be late!”_

_Harry grinned as he adjusted his tie in the mirror, the pretty pink colour matching Louis’ own perfectly. They’d decided on the pastel pink ties months ago when their mothers had taken them shopping._

_Neither of the boys had met any girls that they’d particularly taken a fancy to at their primary school, mainly because they didn’t like girls, but their mothers didn’t need to know that just yet. So the two best friends had decided to go to their last school dance together, before they went off to high school after summer break._

_Harry was beyond excited. It was a night away from their parents, where they could hold hands and dance, and maybe even sneak a kiss, away from their prying eyes. Of course they’d need to be careful of their judgmental classmates, but that shouldn’t be too hard._

_Everything was going to be perfect._

_“Harry, my gosh, come on, sweetheart!”_

_At his mother’s second call for him to come downstairs, Harry’s smile faded, wanting to concentrate on his hair properly before going anywhere._

_Louis was due to come over any minute, ready to go to the school gym in the back on Harry’s mum’s car, and Harry wasn’t sure he was ready to see his beautiful boyfriend in a dazzling suit, it would surely take his breath away._

_Flipping his hair to the side, Harry’s tongue poked out a little as he stood in the dim bathroom light, studying his reflection to make sure he looked okay for Louis. He wanted Louis to be proud to be with him._

_So with one last smile, the 12-year-old ran his fingers through his hair, and retreated to the bedroom to add the final touch to his outfit, his suit jacket. He picked it up off the back of his chair, and put both arms through the light grey jacket’s holes._

_He had decided for a lighter suit colour, wanting to be slightly different from the norm. After all he, and Louis were anything but normal._

_He was nearly done when his mum appeared in the doorway, her arms crossed as she leant on the doorframe with a lazy smile, watching her son fondly._

_“Darling?” She asked. “Would you like some help?”_

_Harry spun around and smiled, holding his arms out to show the suit to Anne. When he did, she smiled wider and stepped into the room, smoothing out the shoulders, before planting a kiss on his cheek._

_“You look lovely.” She commented, still smoothing out the jacket._

_“Do you think Louis will like it?” Harry asked, his eyes wide as he turned and looked at himself in the mirror, only slightly worried._

_“Yes, love, of course.” Anne told him as she stood behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders. “I think that he’ll think you look dashing.”_

_“He does.”_

_They both turned around to see Louis standing in the doorway, wearing a black suit with a pink tie to match Harry’s and a sporting a grin so wide, he swore his face might break._

_“Louis!” Anne chirped, going over to him for a quick hug, all the while, neither of the boys could take their eyes off each other. “I’ll be downstairs when you’re both done, we should be leaving soon though.”_

_And with one last smile, Anne was gone, leaving the boys alone, still staring at each other._

_“Hey,” Harry breathed as Louis stepped into the room, and pushed the door so that it was only slightly open, giving them a small amount of privacy._

_“Hi,” Louis answered, pulling his hands out from behind his back to reveal a bunch of flowers, quite obviously hand-picked from his own garden. They were wrapped in some paper towel at the bottom, and were all different lengths and colours, and Harry absolutely loved it. They were mismatched, and it was perfect._

_“These are for you.” Louis blushed, smiling as Harry took them from him and placed them on his deck, turning back around to face his older boyfriend._

_“Thank you.” Harry breathed, and Louis couldn’t take it anymore._

_“You look beautiful, Curly.” He breathed, closing the gap between them with 3 small steps as he held Harry’s hands in his own. “Like always.”_

_Harry blushed and leant forward to kiss his cheek. “Not as pretty as you.” He giggled. “I like the tie.”_

_“Because it matches yours.” Louis poked his tongue out at the younger boy, who took another small step forward and tangled their fingers together._

_“You excited for tonight?” Harry asked in a small voice, and Louis smiled, moving one hand to the small of Harry’s back as he pulled the boy to him._

_“Mhm,” He nodded. “Are you, H? Gonna save a dance for me?”_

_Louis started humming some random tune as he began waltzing around the room with Harry, the green-eyed boy laughing the whole time, head thrown back and lips wide, like there was no one watching him._

_“I’ll save every dance for you, Lou.” Harry told him as they came to a halt in the centre of the room, everything suddenly feeling less funny as they gazed into each other’s eyes._

_Slowly, they both leaned in, joining their lips in a sweet kiss. One of Harry’s hands went to the back of Louis’ neck, the other staying firmly in Louis’ grasp._

_Harry’s eyes scrunched closed as he gripped the hairs on the back of his boyfriend’s neck, pushing their faces together as they kissed._

_Louis was the first to pull back with a smile, resting their foreheads together as they smiled widely._

_“We should probably go downstairs.” He whispered, and Harry nodded, but pulled Louis’ back in for another kiss anyway._

_Eventually, they pulled away again, and straightened out each other’s suits. But before he could step away, Louis pulled something out of his pocket that made Harry’s eyes go wide._

_“Is that…?”_

_“Yeah,” Louis grinned, pulling Harry closer by the collar of his suit jacket. “I wanted to get you a corsage, but that would have given us away.”_

_In his hand, Louis was holding a small bunch of pink flowers, ones that matched the colour of their ties. Louis smiled as Harry stared at it, his eyes wet._

_“They’re beautiful.” Harry breathed. “Pin it on me?”_

_Louis smiled and did just that, securing it on his suit, before pulling his boyfriend in for another kiss, turning Harry’s plump lips Louis’ favourite shade of pink; freshly kissed._

_“You’re amazing, Lou.” Harry breathed, gripping Louis’ shoulders tightly. “I’m so lucky you’re mine.”_

_“I’ll always be yours.” Louis told him, hands cupping Harry’s rosy cheeks as his thumbs stroked his cheekbones. “No matter what.”_

_After making sure they were ready, they went downstairs together, hand-in-hand, ready for their very last school dance._


	29. Chapter 29

_May 9 th 2008 (continuation)_

_Harry shoved his hands deep into his pockets, his eyes worriedly scanning the crowd for the particular feathery-haired boy he’d arrived with._

_After putting their coats away, the two had made their way into the school gym, where the music was playing loudly and the rest of their 12-year-old classmates were dancing._

_The girls were dressed in a whirl of different colours, and the boys in their smart looking suits, and Harry was caught up in the chaos. He’d never liked crowds, and having all these kids around him, not to mention the loud music and manic atmosphere, he wasn’t particularly comfortable._

_Louis had gone to get another drink, leaving Harry off to the side of the gym alone, and really, Harry just wanted him back in his arms._

_No one had paid them any attention, which Harry supposed was a good thing. He didn’t want anyone to think they were weird because they were two boys, and neither of them had brought a girl as a date._

_“Hi Harry!” Harry looked up to see a group of girls walking past him, one of them he recognized as a girl in his class. She was wearing a lovely blue gown, but when he looked at her, all Harry could think of was the colour of Louis’ eyes, not the girl in the dress._

_“Hi Em.” He answered with a small smile and a little wave. She giggled and walked away with her friends, and Harry wasn’t sure what she found funny about him saying ‘Hi’._

_“Flirting already, Styles?” Harry turned around to find Louis grinning as he stepped closer, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. “Here, I got you one too.”_

_“Thanks.” Harry grinned back, and Louis handed him the cup and wrapped his spare arm around Harry’s waist. “And I wasn’t flirting.”_

_“I know.” Louis nodded, pecking Harry’s nose before he took a sip of his drink, Harry doing the same. “Having fun, love?”_

_“Yeah,” Harry nodded, breaking off when a new song started playing. “Oh I love this song!”_

_Harry put his and Louis’ cup down on the table beside them and took his boyfriend’s hands, pulling him towards the dance floor while Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne filled their ears._

_“Hey, hey, you, you, I don’t like your girlfriend.” Harry sang as he started to dance, a huge smile on his face “No way, no way, think you need a new one.”_

_“Hey hey, you, you, I should be your girlfriend.” He continued jumping around while Louis watched his fond eyes. Harry was amazing._

_So Louis chuckled and stepped forward, leaning close to Harry’s ear. “You’re already my girlfriend, baby.” He joked, and Harry jokingly pushed him away with a loud laugh._

_“I’m not a girl, Lou!” He pouted. “Gross.”_

_“But you_ are _mine.” He continued, his hands resting lightly on Harry’s hips._

_“I am.” He agreed, and more than anything, Harry wanted to kiss him under the lights and the disco ball, but they were surrounded by their classmates, and really, it wouldn’t be such a good idea._

_For a second, it was just the two of them, and Harry had to physically fight the urge to wrap his arms around Louis’ neck._

_Louis smiled, and let go of him, not wanting to cause any suspicion, as they continued dancing._

_As Louis watched Harry twirl happily, it became more and more obvious. Louis was in love with this boy. Completely, inextricably, perfectly, wonderfully in love with Harry Styles._

_And Louis needed to tell him._

_._

_The night dragged on, and Harry and Louis had the time of their lives, dancing together and with their friends later on._

_When it came time to be picked up, they got their coats, said goodbye to their friends and reluctantly got into Louis’ mum’s car._

_“Did you have a nice night, boys?” Johanna asked as they closed the door and the car started moving._

_“Yes.” Louis answered, leaning his head back against the seat as he sighed happily, unable to wipe the smile from his face. He reached up and loosened his tie, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt too._

_“Yeah, Mrs T.” Harry giggled, reaching across the gap to hold Louis’ hand. “It was great.”_

_“That’s good.” She smiled as they drove, unaware to the two boys in the backseat as they stared at each other with nothing but love._

_Soon they were pulling up to their houses and getting out of the car._

_“Mum, I’m gonna walk Harry to the door.” Louis told her. “I’ll be inside in a second.”_

_“Okay, love.” She kissed the top of his head. “Goodnight Harry.”_

_As soon as she was inside and safely away, Louis took Harry’s hand, and started leading him down between their two houses, away from the front door._

_“What are you doing?” Harry asked, giggling into his shoulder._

_“Sh.” Louis shushed him as they jogged towards the tree, their tree. “You looked beautiful tonight, H. It was amazing. So thank you, for being my date and the best boyfriend ever.”_

_“Lou,” Harry laughed as Louis pushed him up against the tree, cupping his cheek with one hand and playing with his fingers in the other. “You were amazing too. I had fun.”_

_“So did I.” Louis whispered, and Harry grinned._

_“Lou-”_

_“Haz-”_

_They both broke off laughing, their foreheads bending to rest together as their hearts began to swell._

_“You first.” Louis whispered, and Harry took a deep breath, gripping the back of Louis’ hair before pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s._

_Being 12-years-old and completely inexperienced, Harry wasn’t very good at kissing. But when it came to Louis, neither of them could get enough. Harry’s lips insistently moved against Louis’ sucking and licking as they made-out against the tree._

_Soon, they needed to pull back for a breath, and Harry found his heart beating like crazy._

_“That’s all.” He breathed. “Just wanted to kiss you, is all.”_

_“I love you.” Louis blurted, and Harry’s eyes went wide. Louis’ did too, but now that it was out there, he decided to continue. After all, it wasn’t a lie. “I mean, wow that wasn’t supposed to come out like- um, that was supposed to be a little more, um, less, like-”_

_He broke off, looking to the ground as he bit his lip. Then, he looked up into Harry’s smiling eyes._

_“I love you too.” Harry whispered, and Louis took a deep breath, while Harry started to laugh. “I love you, Lou.”_

_“I love you.” Louis managed to get out, before their lips pressed together, mumbling it over and over between breaths as they kissed._

_After a little while, Louis pulled back and kissed Harry’s forehead, then his cheeks, and then his nose. Then his lips once again._

_And then he pulled back completely and grinned._

_“We really should get inside. Mum will get worried.” Harry said._

_“Yeah,” Louis agreed, kissing him one more time. “Good night, I love you.”_

_Harry stood up from where he was leaning against the tree, and wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, hugging him tightly as Louis did the same._

_“Good night, and thank you for the best night of my life.” Harry whispered, and Louis didn’t answer. They simply stood under the tree, holding each other close._

_“Up.” Louis whispered, and Harry jumped, wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist as Louis carried him to Harry’s back door._

_“Good night, love.” Louis said, kissing his nose as Harry kissed his cheek. “See you tomorrow. Sleep well.”_

_“Night, Lou. Love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

_And with that, Harry went inside, and Louis went to his own house. The two of them falling into bed with permanent smiles plastered onto their faces. The happiest they’d ever been._

_._

_Present Day 2016_

_._

The following day, Louis found himself at the park with his friends. He and Liam were kicking a football between them while the rest of them sat and talked.

“And he shoots.” Niall called out in his best commentator voice as Louis dodged past Liam and towards the goals they’d set up with their jumpers.

“And he scores!” Niall shouted as Louis kicked the ball flying through the two fabric piles.

Louis laughed and came jogging back over to the group, dribbling the ball as he did. Once he got to the picnic rug, he flopped down in the middle, narrowly avoiding the food they had spread out.

Louis’ arms spread out like a star, his head coming to rest in Harry’s lap as Harry’s fingers carded through his hair.

“Nice sh-shot.” Harry smiled and Louis’ grinned happily. They hadn’t discussed Louis’ episode in his room the other day, and Louis wanted to keep it that way. It was just a moment of weakness, that was all.

“Thanks, H.” Louis smiled.

“Hey Harry!” Liam piped up as he sat down too, finishing the circle. “Ed’s just over there, he keeps looking over.”

Harry frowned and sat up straighter, looking around. Soon, he saw the red head kicking a ball around with his friends.

Ed smiled and waved, and Harry did the same, before quickly ducking down again to hide in amongst his group of friends, his smile disappearing.

“You guys alright?” Zayn asked warily, and Harry shrugged.

“I m-mean,” he began. “I guess. We’re f-fine.”

“Yeah?” Niall asked, stealing a glance to Louis, who looked mildly pissed off.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded. “He’s n-nice.”

“Nice?” Liam asked, giving him a sympathetic look. “Just nice?”

“Um-” Harry began, feeling more and more embarrassed.

“Harry’s adorable.” Niall laughed, while Harry blushed further.

“You’re not really that into him, are you?” Liam said and that was enough for Louis to spring into action.

“I’m-m just not s-sure there’s any-anything there anymo-” Harry began but Louis cut him off as he sat up in front of Harry.

“Stop with the interrogation, wow.” Louis chuckled. “Leave the poor kid alone.”

He turned to face Harry who smiled a little, before turning around and leaning his back into Harry’s chest.

Harry’s arms came around his waist, and everything was okay. Louis just needed to get him alone so that he could talk to him, and tell him everything he was feeling.

.

As the group all headed off later that afternoon, Harry and Louis lingered behind, walking together through the park in the early evening sunlight.

“S-So…” Harry mumbled, his stutter playing up more than usual. “H-How’s things?”

“Alright.” Louis scuffed his foot, keeping his eyes on the ground. He didn’t want to be awkward. But ever since Harry found him upset the other day, he couldn’t help it.

“It’s b-been a while s-since we’ve properly talk-ked.” Harry commented, his mind wandering back to the other day when he caught Louis crying in his room. “I m-miss it, a-a-a-nd you.”

He couldn’t get that day out of his head. Louis seemed so sad, and he never wanted him to ever be that sad. Harry hadn’t wanted to leave him, but Louis had insisted, and he didn’t want to intrude.

“So about Ed.” Louis changed the topic suddenly, not wanting to talk about himself anymore. He could practically feel Harry thinking about the other day, and he didn’t want to talk about it. “You don’t think there’s anything there?”

“N-No.” Harry stuttered, slightly confused but going along with it. “He’s really n-nice though and…”

Harry continued rambling about the red-headed boy, smiling a little as he thought about him, but Louis couldn’t bring himself to listen. It hurt too much.

It had been building up inside him for quite some time now, and Louis couldn’t take it anymore. He knew what he had been doing to Harry was wrong, and he knew that he needed to stop it. He had to tell him the truth about how he felt. He had to stop leading him on and give the poor boy some answers, it wasn’t fair to either of them to continue on that way.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Louis whispered, turning to face Harry as he cut the boy off.

He grabbed his arm and pulled them to a stop, looking into his beautiful green eyes as he searched for a sign that what he was about to do was wrong.

But all he saw was hope and innocence, something that he’d always seen there, ever since they were kids.

Harry was so special. He was one in a million and he never ceased to take Louis’ breath away whenever he did, well, anything really.

“Harry.” He breathed, stepping closer as he gulped nervously. Harry never broke eye contact with him, even when he began to frown in confusion.

“Yeah?” Harry asked.

And still, Louis paused. They stood in silence, looking at each other as Louis fought the internal battle to finally let out his feelings. It was hard, after 6 years of suppressing everything. After being taught that how he felt was wrong. After being constantly told that he was disgusting and worthless for feeling the way he did.

But he was ready. He wanted to let it out. And he trusted Harry more than anything.

“You can t-tell me anything, you know t-that, Lou.” Harry tried to smile, easing the tension by taking one of Louis’ hands in his own. The older boy’s initial response was to pull back, but he didn’t. He couldn’t.

This was it.

Now or never.

So Louis took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes closed before opening them again. Harry was still smiling, and his dazzling, beautiful self was what pushed Louis over the edge.


End file.
